Bring Back The Past
by A lil bit of ME
Summary: Discountuied!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note – I finally have the Internet and I couldn't be happier! I have missed reading on here so much! Okay, this is my original version of 'Can The Past Be Forgiven' although I did change the name. I thought it sounded better. The first chapter is a lot like the first chapter of the other story, cause I really couldn't think of a better way to do it. I did change it up a little bit though. Anyway please review and let me know what you think, cause I am really nervous about this for some reason. **

**One last thing, in my story when a wolf imprints their mates stop aging. When or if the wolf stops phasing then both the imprint and the wolf will start aging again. Also, because it makes sense Claire was 16 when Quil imprinted on her.**

_**~All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Myers ~**_

**Jacob's POV**

Seven years ago, she left me laying in my bed, broken inside and out. She left me alone to never love again. She left me with my heart bleeding and my eyes wet with tears. She left me to become something I hate, and to be with someone that I despise. She never called, but then again she never said she would. Charlie called – everyday – hoping, praying that I have heard from his only daughter. Mad and hurt, knowing that Cullen did something to her. Sometimes, I think about telling him the truth – Yes, Cullen did do something to her, but she wanted it. Yes, she is dead, but as strange as it sounds, still alive. I guess you could say that I've never moved on. I have gotten over the hurt and the anger, but it seems like the love I have for her will never fade, and as strange as it is, I'm not sure if I want it to. She was the only girl I ever loved, the only thing I have ever wanted.

Sure, I have moved on in some ways. I got over the fact that she wouldn't be my first – like I always hoped – and ended up losing my virginity wasted, high as a kite and to a girl that I cant even remember on my 21th birthday. I got my GED, went to a two year community college, opened 'Blacks Auto Shop' and I am two years away from owing my house.

Okay, so maybe it's not that great, but after she left it took me awhile to get back to my old self. So either way, I am proud of what I have, and what I done.

"Hey dad." I called, as I walked through the front door.

I watched him roll himself out of his bed room, his hair wet and he had on the black rob that I bought him last week for his birthday.

"Hey son! What's going on?" He asked, in a overly excited voice.

"Not much. What going on with you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Where's Rach and Paul?"

Billy rolled over to his lazy-boy chair and I quickly walked over to help him sit down. As I walked to the kitchen, I called over my shoulder. "You have breakfast yet?"

"No, but Rachel was going to make something when she got back. Would you grab me a coke though."

"Yeah." I answered, then quickly grabbed two bottles of big red out of the fridge and made my way back to the living room. After handing him the coke, I took a seat on the couch.

"Charlie called this morning. " He mumbled so low I could hardly hear.

I gazed into his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, he calls almost everyday."

"Well, the thing is he didn't call for news today...he had news for me."

I glared for a moment waiting for him to continue, when he didn't I asked. "And?"

"And...Bella is back."

My heart stopped as the words ran through my head again and again. I tired not to show the shock on my face, but I knew it was pointless, there was no way to hide it.

"Jacob?" Billy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I tired my best to smile."Yeah, I'm fine. So…..did Charlie say why she was here?"

Billy sighed and shifted in his seat. "Look, Jake, maybe you should just forget I said anything. I mean you've come so far, and I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't want you to get your heart broken again and I really don't want to lose my son again. I know you still love her, but you've moved on. You have a life, so just go on with your life. I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

I jumped up and glared at him. "Dammit dad, just tell me what you know!"

"Fine," He sighed, again. "when charlie called he was a little freaked, okay? He thought Bella was dead, he was always sure that Edward killed her or some –"

I cut him off again, knowing he was trying to stall. "Get to the point, please."

He sighed. "Charlie said that Bella said she just missed it here and wanted some time to herself."

"Is she...human." For some reason that question was harder to ask then I thought it would be.

"From what Charlie said, I would say no she isn't. He said that she didn't look any different, and she hasn't aged."

I stayed where I was nothing moving an inch, not blinking and hardly breathing. Why would she do this, why would she come back here as a vampire? Was this just another way to hurt me, to shove it in my fucking face that I could never and would never have her? I never thought that Bella would be cold-hearted enough to do that, but what do I really know about her now? For all I know she could be out hunting a human now. That thought brought me up short; I had to go talk to Sam, because like it or not I would have to go talk to her, make sure that she really understands the treaty. Dear God, I'd have to treat her like a bloodsucker, but I didn't know if I would really be able to do that to her.

My feet must have started moving on their own, because in the distance I heard my dad calling my name. I didn't stop, I couldn't even If I wanted to, I had to get out of there, and into the forest where I could feel the freedom I needed. It seemed like everything I worked for; all the pain I had buried came back lashing at me like a whip, forcing me to see things I didn't want to. I just didn't understand why she would do this, maybe I was wrong about Bella, and maybe she wasn't the sweet innocent girl that I always thought she was. What other reason, other then my pain, would she come back, when she knew how much it would hurt me.

Maybe she thought I had moved on, the sweeter, less bitter side of me reasoned. A part of me wished I would have moved on, but the weird part was that the bigger part wanted to hold on to Bella as tight as I could. As soon as I stepped into the cover of the tree's I phased, and started running as fast as I ever had before. Sam's voice was the only one I was looking for, but thoughts of 3 other wolfs got to me first, demanding answers I didn't have.

"_Maybe she is still human." Seth said. "I mean people age different, ya know? I mean she would only be, what 25, maybe she just hasn't changed much."_

_I really hoped Seth was right. I mean in a way it made sense, not all people look different in their early 20's. Maybe, Bella just looks young for her age. _

"_That doesn't matter, Jake." Sam said. "We still have to go over there and see, but first we need to have a meeting. Go pick up your dad and meet us at my house."_

_Shutting my mind off for now, I turned around and started heading back to my dad's place. _

When I got there, my dad, Rachel and Paul was sitting on the back porch. I quickly phased and threw on a pair of shorts, then walked up to them.

"Paul you need to get to Sam's, we have meeting. Dad give me a few minutes and I'll go get my car." I said in a rush.

"You can use my –" Rachel started to say, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I just need a few minutes alone, OK?

They all nodded and I quickly walked around the house. When I got the the front yard I stopped dead in my tracks. The most stunning, beautiful girl was standing on the front porch, hand raised ready to knock. Her human scent was thick in the air when she turned to fully face me.

"Jacob. " She breathed, a small small tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Bella?" I asked, in a voice that wasn't my own.

It couldn't be! I took a deep breath through my nose and even though her scent had changed she was human. The strawberries and cream was gone, replaced with vanilla and cherries. It took me a moment to realize that yeah, this was Bella – the same girl I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Can I get a hug? How have you been? Maybe a slap in the face?" She asked, her smile growing.

It took me a few for moments to unlock my frozen muscles, then I quickly filled the distances between us and grabbed her. Her feet came off the ground and her head landed on my chest. I buried my nose in her hair, taking in her new, but human scent and her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. After a few minutes, I let go to get a better look at her.

Charlie was wrong, she looked a lot different, but from what I can tell she doesn't look like she has aged at all. Her hair for one was different. Her once wavy hair was perfectly straight, layered to her waist and it was now dark brown with blond all through it. Her eyes where still that beautiful brown that I loved, and her face still had the pink undertone to it. The only differences in her face was that she had light make-up on and surprisingly her nose and the right side of her bottom lip had a white diamond in them. The ripped jeans she had on hugged her hips – that looked a little bigger – in the perfect ways. The black band shirt she had on showed off her belly. I could easily see the tattoo that started on her side and the cute butterfly in her bellybutton. Bella had always been beautiful, but now? Now she was way past beautiful. The once shy and slightly awkward girl, had turned into a gorgeous and sexy woman.

Bella noticed my stare and smiled. "That bad, huh?"

"No, you look great. Different, but the the same and really different at the same time." I chuckled. "If that makes any sense at all."

"It does, and you look good too. You grew your hair back out." She noted.

I brought my hand up and fingered my hair. It was a little past my shoulders now. "Yea, I haven't cut it in a while."

She nodded with a small smile. "I see you still find it impossible to wear clothes and shoes."

I had to laughed as I looked down at my naked chest and shoeless feet. "Yea, I guess I do. Um, so do you want to walk in for a second or sit here or something?" I asked, not really sure what to do. She smiled and took a step back to sit on the stairs and I quickly followed. We were both quite for a while. Both of us just looking at each other.

"Jacob, I'm so sor –"

I cut her off. "Don't. It's fine, Bella."

"But it's not. I left you without a word for seven years. You and charlie. I'm more sorry then you will ever know."

"It's fine, Bella." _No, its not. _"I've done it to you before."

"Not for seven." She said, with a frown. "And you didn't really have a choice, I did."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't, she was right. When I left her, I didn't have a choice. All my choices got token away from me. She choose to be with Edward, and she choose to leave me and Charlie.

"So how have you been? What have you been up to?" She asked, after a moment.

I ignored the first question. "Not much really. Working mainly."

"Oh, what you do?"

"Well, me and Quil opened a auto shop few years ago. We dont really have to potrol anymore, but Sam makes us run a few hours a days."

"That's nice. What about a girlfriend? Have you imprinted?"

I frowned, for some reason it didn't seem right to talk about girls with Bella. "Nah, no imprint. I've dated a few girls, but nothing long-term."

"Ah." She sighed, and a big smile lite up her face.

I didn't let myself question that. "How is everything on your end."

She frowned. "Fine."

I thought about asking her about the Cullen's, but quickly changed my mind when I looked at her. She didn't want to talked about her, that much was obvious. A part of me was glad she didnt want to talk about them, but the other part – the one that hated Edward Cullen more then anything and was a tiny bit pissed at Bella – was dying to know what he done to make her not want to talk about the love of her life.

"So, how long do we have you for." I asked, nudging her.

"I'm not sure, yet."

"Well, I kinda have to go, but - "

She stood up. "That's fine. I got to get going myself. I promised Charlie I would make dinner tonight, but maybe I'll come down tomorrow so we can catch up."

I didn't say anything, I just followed her to her car.

"Nice car." I said, but I was really wondering why she would have Edwards Volvo . I mean it's not like they don't have the money to buy new cars, so why would they give her the old car. Did they really care so little about her?

Bella made a face, like she tasted something nasty. "Yeah, it's okay. Do you still have the rabbit?"

"Yeah, but I never drive it. Easier to run, ya know." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure, sure." I smiled and gave her a tight hug.

I watched her drive away, then started running at a human pace down the street. I tired not to think about her as I ran. I didn't want to think about why she was back or why she smiled so brightly when I said I didn't imprint or why she left the Cullen's and Edward wasn't here. But the smile, did it mean that she still loves me too and she was happy I didn't imprint cause she wanted to finally give me a chance? And why didn't she say anything about Edward? Maybe she was just visiting and she was going to run back to them and leave us for seven more years. I couldn't let myself hope that she left Edward, I gave up on that a long time ago.

Before I knew it I was standing in my front yard. My house wasn't really anything big, two stories, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Okay, it's nice, but when you come home to a big house, that's empty it doesn't have that homey feel to it. Kinda lonely really. It didn't really have me in it anyway. The colors were to bright and I like dark colors. The kitchen was pretty much all stainless steel and I liked cherry wood. The only room in the house that I actually like is my bedroom. The walls are dark brown and blue, and I have the biggest bed known to man.

"Jacob!" Sam called from my porch, breaking off my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering why I didn't see him before.

"Well, you never showed up and Billy called to tell me that you was sitting on his stairs talking to none other then Bella Swan. Care to explain." He said with a small smile.

"Well, she is still human." I said, as I unlocked my front door. I let Sam walk ahead of me then, I closed the door and we both took a seat on my couch. "You know, Charlie was right she doesn't look like she has aged at all."

Sam shrugged. "Well, everyone ages different, like Seth said."

"Yeah. She does look a lot different though. Like her hair, the tattoo and the piercings."

"Tattoo, huh?" Sam asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what it is though. It looked like it started on her side and went up. I think it was a flower or something." I shrugged. "I just never seen Bella as the type to get tattoos and shit, ya know."

"People change."

I shook my head. "Yeah. So are we still having a meeting or what? If not, I have to head over to the shop."

"You can go, there's really no point in a meeting now. I already sent Quil and Brady over there."

**A/N – Please review and tell me if it sucks or not, I am really scared of what you all will think, so please don't be too mean! But if it really, really sucks, then tell me. And what do you think, is it better then the first one I posted?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

When I got to the shop things were a little crazy. Quil wouldn't leave me alone about Bella and there was five cars that needed to be fixed by the end of the week.

"Quil, I don't have any answers, so please stop." I said, as I started working on the Thunderbird that was suppose to have been done yesterday.

"But what did she say." He asked again.

I turned to look at him. "Please Quil, I am having a hard enough time with this. Just go do your job, you the thing you get paid for?"

"Oh, sorry. I know your having a hard time, but -"

"Quil! Go do your job." I said, pointing to the door, and trying my best not to smile at my stupid friend.

He pouted and started walking towards the door. I laughed and called. "That's not a good look for you."

"Fuck you, Jake."

I shook my head then quickly got back to work. Not Five minutes later I was under the car and I heard the front door open and Quil say. "Well, well, well...Look at you Bella, you look great."

I jumped up quickly and fell even faster when I hit my head on the damn car. Shaking my head to my stupidity, I stood up and wiped my hands on a old towel.

"Thanks Quil. You look good, too." I heard Bella reply. "Well, I don't want to bug you, I was just coming by to see Jake and check out the garage."

Rubbing my head, I quickly walked towards the front desk. "Hey, Bella. What's up?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hey, Jake!" She turned quickly, and gave me a huge smile. "I just came down to see your shop."

I walked Bella around, showing everything even though I knew she could care less about it. After we ended up sitting in the garage. Now, where's the irony in that? I thought, with a eye roll.

"So, what did Charlie have to say?" I asked.

She laughed. A rich, beautiful sound. "Well, when I first got there he about had a heart attack." the smile slowly fell off her face. "He was sure that I was dead..."

Without meaning to say it, I blurted. "We all was."

Bella looked at me with a frown on her face, but didn't say anything. We both knew what I meant – I thought she was a bloodsucker. After a long silence me and Bella easily fell into the old patterns – laughing at stupid shit and just talking to talk. That is until I asked.

"How's Edward?"

"Fine, as far as I know." She said, in a clipped tone.

"He didn't come with you?" I pressed, even though I already knew he didn't, I just wanted to hear her say it for some reason.

She looked at me for a moment, then sighed. "I left him, Jake." 

I felt my heart speed up. "How come?"

"I-I...Well, I really wasn't happy. Me and Edward found out that we wasn't what the other thought we was. Plus I missed forks." She explained, but I could tell that she wasn't telling me something.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." I lied. "I know you really loved him." Not a lie.

"Thanks, Jake. I guess I needed to get going. You probably have work to do and Angela is waiting on me to come over."

"Sure, okay." I said simply, even though I hated for our time to be up.

"Call me tomorrow and we can get together." She said as she stood up.

I stood to and started talking fast. "How about I cook you dinner and you can come see the house tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

After Bella left I worked on the cars with a huge smile on my face. Quil wouldn't leave me alone and he wasn't getting any work done so around four I sent everyone home and ended up staying at the shop until ten getting the cars done on my own. It sucked, but at least this way I could think clearly and not be bugged with questions, I didn't have answers to. After I closed up, I made my way to the forest and phased. I was happy to only hear one others thoughts – Sam.

"_You think she's still in love with you?" He asked, getting straight to the point. _

_I sure hope she is. "I don't know, Sam. I just I don't really know what to think, ya know. I mean the only reason I've been thinking that was...well, I don't know why I thought she might be. I'm just really confused. I never thought she would be back here and now that she is, I don't know what to do or think really."_

_And that was true, I never thought Bella would come back. Maybe I had imagined it once or twice...or a million times, but I never really thought she would. And of course in my head when she came back I wasn't being a pussy, like I am now. _

_Sam chuckled. "You not being a pussy, Jake. Like you said your just confused."_

"_I don't know if confused is the right word. Maybe...shocked works better."_

"_Yeah, it was pretty shocking. I mean not only that she is here, but the way she looks." Sam brought forth one of my images of Bella. "Not the same, shy Bella we all knew and loved. You can see that by just looking at her. Oh, and don't forget the fact that she's human."_

"_Yeah, like I could forget that." I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of her still being human...has Emily's scent ever changed since you've known her?"_

"_What do ya mean?"_

"_Well, Bella always use to smell kinda like strawberries, but now, she kinda smells like cherries and vanilla."_

_Sam cocked his big head and thought for a moment. "Nah, she always smelled the same to me. Maybe it's just in your head, ya know."_

"_Yeah" I agreed, but I knew that wasn't it. _

_Sam either ignored that thought or wasn't paying attention. "So, you gonna need the night off tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, if you don't mind."_

"_Nah, there really isn't much point to patrol anymore. Since the Cullen's have been gone we have only came across one bloodsucker and we didn't even get to kill the nasty smelling thing. It's really been boring around here." He joked._

" _Hey! Boring is good in my books." I shuddered. "I don't know what it was about that thing though, she just smelled so bad. I mean it wasn't even a sweet smell, it was like..." I could come up with the right word._

"_Garbage? Raw sewage?" Sam suggested._

"_Yeah, something like that." I agreed._

_I can remember the bloodsucker like it was yesterday. Me and Paul was patrolling when he seen a glimpse of blond hair. The smell was like raw meat that has been sitting in the heat for days. We chased her for hours, it was like she knew that we was there and just wanted to play a game with us. Sadly, in the end we didn't catch her. _

"_That was the day Leah meet David wasn't it." I asked._

"_Yeah." Sam growled. "I don't know what it is about that little fucker, but I just cant stand him!"_

"_Me either." It wasn't like he was that bad of a guy or anything. None of the pack or the elders could stand the guy. He always acted like he was better then all of us or something. When Leah imprinted on him we were all sure she was yanking our chain, but no. Leah Clearwater imprinted on one of the most ugly dudes I have ever seen._

_Sam laughed. "He's not that bad."_

"_Whatever, that guy has the biggest nose I have ever seen and his eyes our about the size of my fist. Oh, and we cant forget his girlish figure. That boy has more curves then I've ever seen." I laughed. "I bet anything he was gay before Leah."_

"_Okay, okay." Sam laughed. "Enough with the jokes. He is Leah imprint so like it or not, he is family. Now, get your ass home and get some sleep. You have a big date tomorrow." Then I felt him phase_

I ran a little longer, enjoying the the rare peace I got when in wolf form. I knew that Bella had changed a lot, anyone could see that, but I didn't understand why she smelled different. Most people's scent stay the same all their lives, unless of course they turn into a shape-shifter, vampire, or werewolf. But as much as she changed she still smelled human. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts of everything, and just watched what was in front of me, thinking of nothing, but the forest. When I got home a little later, I went straight to my bedroom, stripped and fell face first in my bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I sighed. I couldn't tell you what the sigh meant. Part of me thought it was a I'm so happy sigh, but the other part hated it and knew it was a evil sigh, so to speak. For the first time in over two years I had a dream about Bella. I hated it cause I thought I was over that kinda stupid thing, but I loved it cause I could almost feel Bella in my arms when I woke up. Her moans of passion, the heat in her eyes so intense it could have burnt me if it wasn't just a dream, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around me, begging for more and her sweet voice screaming out my name as she came.

I shook my head, and sighed again. This sigh – I knew – it was a I love Bella so much it hurt sigh. Shaking my head again, I got up and made my way to the bathroom for a nice long _cold_ shower. Keeping myself as busy as possible, so I wouldn't think of Bella, I got ready for work and cook a huge breakfast – cheesy eggs, bacon, gravy, pancakes, and home made biscuits. It did keep my mind off things, but after I felt kinda stupid. I had way more food then I could eat and that's saying something!

I quickly put everything in containers and made my way to my dad's, knowing Paul would be there and be more then happy to finish off whatever Billy and Rachel didn't eat. When I walked in, Billy, Rachel and even Paul was smiling at me.

"Don't start." I said, trying not to smile myself.

"Whatever, you know your dying to talk about her." Paul smirked.

I flipped him off and took all the food to the kitchen. Paul, of course followed me. "What is all this?"

"I went a little crazy with cooking this morning." I said, as I made my way back to the living room. I sat down on the couch as Billy asked.

"So, what's going on?" Like he didn't already know.

"Dad, don't start."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He smiled. "But now that you mention it, I did see Bella at Charlies last night. She looks good."

"I seen her too, Jake. She looks at lot different." Rachel put her two cents in.

Laughing at them, I said. "Yeah, I seen her too and she looks more then good. She is hot as hell, but I want all of you to leave me alone about this. I know she left the Cullen's, but I'm not even going to try this time. I'll be her friend and if she wants more, then she can come to me."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Billy said. "But you don't have the whole story."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Whats the whole story?"

Rachel answered. "She left the Cullen's about six years ago."

"What?" I asked, shocked at this new information. "Well, where was she for almost six years then?"

"Charlie told me she just wanted sometime to herself, she needed time to think. She wasn't sure if she wanted to come here or not." Billy explained slowly, taking in my every move, every face expression.

"Huh." Was all I could say to that.

She stayed by herself for six years, I thought to myself. I couldn't come up with a reason why she would do that. Unless maybe Bella lied and she didn't leave the Cullen's, maybe the Cullen's – Edward – left her again. Maybe she couldn't come home cause she was hurt and knew if I found out I would find him and kill him and his whole family. The evil part of me hoped that he hurt her, just so I could have a reason to hunt him down and rip him to pieces. I already have it all planned out. I would rip him to tiny pieces then scatter them all around the world. I wouldn't let him finally die. No, I would let him live until the end of time in a million little pieces.

"So, what are you cooking tonight." Rachel's voice pulled me out of my little murder plot.

"How did you even–" I shook my head. "Never mind, of course you know. To answer your question, I have no clue, but I have to get going."

"Today is officially the slowest, longest day of my life." I complained, during my lunch break.

Embry laughed. "Whatever, you just ready to see Bella again.

Anit that the sad truth, I thought. "I'm just tired."

It really had been a long day though. It was only 12:30 and it seemed like I was never going to be able to get out of here...and see Bella again. It seemed like I needed her now more then ever. Before she left I loved being around her, but now it was past just wanting her to be with me – I needed her with me. I tired to put it off as just wanting answers, but I knew it was more then that.

"We really don't have much to do today. Why don't you just go on home." Embry said, breaking off my thoughts.

"Because then I would just pace around my house until Bella came over."

Embry laughed. "Well then go run a few laps."

My head whipped to face him. "I said that aloud?"

If anything he just laughed harder. "Yeah, bud you did."

My face got hot and I quickly stood up. "I'm going to phase."

Thankfully the only other person phased was Seth and he always kept to himself. On the down side though, his thoughts were filled with nothing, but Amanda and that was irritating.

"_Just wait, Jake. Your day is coming." He said, with a laugh._

"_Yeah right." I was never going to imprint, and I don't care what other people say._ _Imprints do nothing, besides control your life. "You really like having a imprint?"_

_Seth took the question a lot more serous then what I meant it. He thought for a long moment. "Well, there is somethings that I don't like about it, but now that I have her...I could live without her. Imprinting is different for everyone, Jake. When I first saw Amanda I thought my life was over." He paused to laughed. "I thought she would really control me, ya know. That I would have to do everything she told me too, but it's really not like that. And you know how everyone says they fell in love with their imprints right away. It's not like that, I think we just like to think it was 'love at first sight' ya know. The love was there, but I didn't really fall for her until I really started spending time with her." _

_He stopped and sent me a smile through his thoughts. "Maybe you wont ever imprint, but everyone needs someone to love and care for, someone that understands you like no one else. Even if you don't imprint Jake, you will eventually find a girl that you would do anything for. That's what imprinting is all about and the girl that you fall in love with will be just like a imprint to you. Falling in love the 'normal way' is the same thing as imprinting, it's just more official this way."_

_He phased then, leaving me more confused then ever, but at the same time I understood what he was saying. The way I love Bella is the same thing as imprinting. When you imprint you will do anything for that person, and me? Well, I would do anything for Bella, just to have her close to me. I would push all my pain away in order to make her happy. I would spend the rest of my life alone, just so she knows that I love her and was waiting on only her. I would fight to death for her and I would do anything she asked of me. Huh, I thought to myself, I am just as pathetic as all the guys that have imprinted!_

"_Yeah, you are." Paul chuckled, suddenly in my head._

_Great, just what I needed! "What do you want?"_

"_Well." He smiled dragging out the word as he thought about a phone call from Bella at Billy's._

"_Paul!" I yelled, anxious to see what see what she needed._

_He laughed. "She said, she would be at your house around five." He smiled. "It's almost two now, so you might want to get home and get ready...and don't forget to shower, I can smell you from all the way across town."_

"_Ha ha, very funny." I snapped, as I took off full speed towards my house. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note – I'm not too happy with this chapter, cause I feel like I rushed it a little bit, but I couldn't really find another way to do, so I hope you like it.**

**Jacob's POV**

After a long shower, I decided to make something simple – steak, baked potatoes, salad and french bread. After I threw the steaks on the grill and the potatoes and bread in the oven, I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of red wine for Bella and the case of beer for myself. Back upstairs, I quickly tossed a salad together, and turned the steaks before sitting the table. Even though I had about three hours to get everything ready and get cleaned up, I somehow manged to run a little late. Truthfully, I say it's Bella's fault...she was the one that kept me in the shower for over an hour.

Lucky, I ended up getting everything done and the table set right when the doorbell rang out through the house. Jogging to the door, I quickly opened it and it took everything in me to keep my mouth from falling open. The only word to describe Bella, was simply mouthwatering. She had on a off the shoulder, dark red sweater and some kinda silk wrap skirt. My hands itched to loosen that sexy little knot holding the skirt together, slide my hands all the way down, then back up to those luscious–

"Hey, Jake! Wow, something actually smells good in here." Bella's voice snapped my out of my little fantasy.

I shook my head hard. "Hey, come on in. Your just in time, I just took the steaks off the grill, so we can eat first and I'll give you a tour after. Sound good?"

"That's fine" She gave me a teasing smile as we moved towards the table. "That's is, if I live that long. This food is safe, right?"

I laughed as I held her chair for her, getting quick, thanks. "Yes, my food is safe, I promise."

I quickly made her plate, then mine. I was just sitting down, when I heard Bella's moan. My head snapped up and I almost missed the chair. "This taste great, Jake."

The food, she was moaning about the food. Just a small moan of approval, Jake, no need to get worked up. I shook my head. "Thanks. After I moved out of Billy's, Emily taught me how to cook, so I wouldn't starve."

"How's she doing? I haven't had a chance to see her, yet."

"She good." I chuckled. "She has a baby, his getting ready to turn two and she is loving being a mom. Course, Sam is just happy she is happy, but I think he is glad the he had the first boy in the pack."

"That's nice. I've always wondered if they would have a lot of kids. How's everyone else? Give me a update on everybody."

"Okay." I said, thinking about everything that has happen, since she has been gone. "Well, lets see...Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel when she came home, they are doing good. Imprinting has really calmed Paul down. Jared and Kim got married a couple years ago, they are hoping for mini wolf number two, but they are having problems getting pregnant. Leah imprinted about two years ago on the ugliest guy known to man. " I paused to take a bite of my steak. "Seth imprinted last year – nice girl – they are doing good. Quil and Claire are good, same old with them. Embry had a girlfriend, though I wouldn't call her that. She is more of a booty call, but whatever. I guess that's just about it. Most of the pack – Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady – work at the shop. We all patrol a few times a week, just to make sure all's safe." I finished, quickly updating her on the past seven years.

Bella's smile was small and forced. "One big, happy family."

"Yeah, but enough about me. How have you been?"

"Now that I'm home, I'm great." She said, with a bright smile.

I stared deep into her eyes. "I'm so glad your home. " I mumbled, before I could stop myself.

"Me too. I missed you so much, Jake. I didn't even realize how much until I saw you again." Her smile slowly slide off her face. "There's something I need to tell you. I just hope you'll keep an open mind about it."

I put my fork down. "Okay, what's going on?"

She stared down at her plate for a long time, tapping her fork against it and taking long deep breaths. Anyone could tell that she was nervous, just by looking at her, but it was more then that. Her face went deadly white, her whole body tensed and she looked like she was ready for a fight. "I'm half vampire."

"What?" It was my turn to be tense. My muscles bunched and I was trembling so bad that it made the whole table shake.

Bella stood up and took a few steps back. I was glad she did, I didn't know what I might do. "Listen, it's not as bad as it seems, Jake. When I was changed, I didn't have enough venom in my blood. I was only out one day and when I woke up, I still had a heartbeat and there was no blood lust...Jacob, I'm still human!"

The shaking was getting worse, I could feel it everywhere. "You need to leave." My voice was rough, I could hear the growls deep in my chest.

"Jacob, I'm still human. Just calm down and listen to me. Listen to my heart – it still beats. Feel my skin – its still warm. Look into my eyes – they are still brown. Jacob, I am still human."

I knew that. I knew her heart still beat and her skin was still warm and her eyes were still that beautiful brown that I love so much, but did it really matter? She was still half vampire, meaning she had to drink blood, right? "Bella, you need to leave La Push. It doesn't matter if you are still human, you are a vampire too."

She closed her eyes, but I could still see the tears falling. "Jake, please."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but if Sam founds out that you are still here when I tell him about this, he could very well kill you. Your a Cullen and you have broken the treaty." With that said, I got up and made my way to my bedroom. I couldn't look at her anymore, I couldn't stand seeing the hurt in her eyes. I done what I had to. She may still be human, but it doesn't matter when it comes to the treaty. She is a vampire and she drinks blood, therefor she is a risk to all human's in La Push. I hated myself feeling bad about it, but I had to do it. I just didn't understand it! How could she be half vampire? The Cullen's changed people before and nothing like that happen. Knowing Edward most likely changed her, it didn't make sense. Was he trying to keep her human, just change her enough that she could live forever? Can she even live forever now? My head throbbed, the questions and thoughts running so fast, that I couldn't keep up.

I waited until I heard Bella's car leave before taking off outside. Once there I quickly ran to the tree's, stripped and phased. I sat down and let out a howl, letting the pack know I needed them since the only two phased was Jared and Seth.

"_What's going on?" Jared asked._

_I ignored him, keeping my thoughts to myself until Sam phased. I started running towards the clearing we normally meet at once I felt everyone start phasing._

"_Jacob?" Sam's voice was tense, demanding an answer to why I let out the urgent call to them._

"_She's not human." My voice was weak, even in my thoughts. I quickly went over everything me and Bella talked about tonight, ending with me telling her to leave. I tired to keep my thoughts of how much it hurt me to know she wasn't human to myself, but I knew it was pointless – they all knew anyway. _

"_Dammit!" Sam yelled. "I fucking knew something was going on!"_

_I finally got to the clearing, and then made my way next to Sam. "What are we going to do?"_

_Sam shook his head. "What do you think we should do?"_

_I gave him a sharp look, though it probably didn't look to good in wolf form. "That's what I'm asking you. Your the alpha, so you have to fix it." I hated how weak I sounded, but I just didn't know what to do. I was so happy that Bella was back and now I find out the she is half bloodsucker!_

"_Jacob, listen I wasn't going to do this until our pack meeting next week, but I think now is the best time. Emily is pregnant, about 3 months along and we both think it's time that I step down. Being alpha takes a lot out of me and I just cant do it anymore, but I'll still be apart of the pack, me and Em don't want to start aging, yet."_

"_No, you cant put this on me right now! Dammit, Sam I have so much going on and you lay this shit on me!" I didn't want to be the alpha and even if I did I wasn't in the right state of mind to lead a pack of wolfs. _

"_Jacob, it's not like I'm going to make you alpha tonight, but I think this is something you need to take care and you need to call the shots. On top of that it will give me a idea on how ready you are for this and how much I'll have to train you." He nudged my shoulder. "I know this is hard, but you have to put your feeling aside and make the best decision for this pack and our people."_

"_But, what if I cant do that?" _

"_Wait a minute." Paul said. "Why do we even have to do anything? I mean, Jake told her she is a Cullen and she knows the treaty. I think we should just forget about it unless she breaks the treat."_

"_Yeah, I agree. There's no reason to fix something that's not broken, right? She knows what she can and cant do, and she knows that we would attack if she done something stupid, like kill or change a human." Jared spoke up, agreeing with Paul._

"_Anybody else?" I asked, irked that they just wanted to push it aside and forget about it. _

"_I get what you guys are saying, but what do we really know? I mean she is only half vampire, so why don't you and Sam go talk to her, find out what's going on. For all we know she doesn't even drink blood. I mean she did eat food at your house." Seth said, giving me a little bit of hope that Bella may not be a monster. _

_And Seth was right anyway, she did eat, so maybe she didn't even drink blood at all. I hope to God he was right. "What do you think, Sam? Should we go talk to her?"_

"_Is that what you really want, Jake? Can you really do this? If she doesn't drink blood then she can come to La Push, so do you really want to stay friends with her even though she's a vampire?"_

_I stayed in wolf form with that question in my head all night. Since I couldn't answer Sam, he told me to think about it and we would go to Bella's tomorrow, if I wanted. I didn't know what the right thing to do was. If it was just up to me, then I most likely would look past her being a bloodsucker, but this wasn't just about me. What if I told her she could come here, then one day she gets the urge for human blood and she kills someone? Could I live with myself after something like that? And if she does drink animal blood, would I still be able to be her friend, could I look past that? I didn't have answers to the million questions in my head and I hated that._

_I just wish that for once my life things could be simple and they would be, if only vampire didn't exist. I wouldn't be a werewolf and Edward Cullen would have died in 1918, and if only the world was normal then me and Bella would have been together when we first meet. I really wish that I knew where Edward was, maybe if I just killed him things would be simple, cause God knows all my problems started with him. I couldn't have Bella because she was stuck on his stupid sparkly ass, and is partly his fault that I morph into a giant dog. As appealing as it sounded, I knew that killing him wouldn't do me any good now, the damage was already done and there was no way to undo it. Now, the only thing I had to figure out was how to fix the damage. The only problem was, I had no clue how to fix it this time. _

"_Hey, Jake. You been up all night?" _

_I looked up from my spot on the ground to Paul. How did I miss him phasing? "Yeah."_

"_You know, it's really not that bad. So, what if she does drink animal blood? She is still human."_

"_Things aren't that simple, Paul." How I wish they were though._

"_You love her, right?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Do even need to ask?"_

"_That's my point, Jake. If you really love her, then you should be able to look past something as small as this."_

"_Why do you even care? You hate bloodsuckers."_

_Paul shook his head. "You know, I would be 25 if I was still aging? I was only 18 when I took the weight of the world on my shoulders. Jake, we have grown up, at least I like to think we have. Yes, I hated the vampires at one point, but I think we are past that stupid shit now. The only reason we ever hated them was cause we always blamed them for what we are, but if you really think about it, its not their fault."_

"_I get what your saying, but it is their fault, if they didn't exist then we wouldn't."_

"_And whats so bad about being us?" He asked._

_I thought for a long moment, trying to prove him wrong, but he was right, what is so bad about being us? There wasn't one thing I could think of that I would change. I loved being in wolf form and I loved almost everything that came with it. "Okay, your right, but it still doesn't change anything. She's a vampire...or a half vampire, so she is a risk to everyone."_

"_The Cullen's were here for almost five years and they never killed or changed a human."_

"_Maybe your right, but..." I trailed, not sure what to say._

"_Exactly, you don't know. Your trying to fix something that don't need to be fixed."_

_He was right. What was really wrong with Bella being half vampire? Nothing. Maybe she does drink a little animal blood, but can I really say anything, I mean I ate a deer at some point last night. I jumped up and took off towards Forks. I needed to talk to Bella, now._

"_That's what I thought." Paul said, and sent me a cocky smirk through his thoughts.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers ~**_

**Jacob's POV**

When I got to Bella's I phased and stopped just inside the wood's and just stood there. I really wasn't sure what I was going to do now that I was here. What was I suppose to do, go knock on the door and say "Hey, Bella I thought about it and decided that its okay that your half a bloodsucking leech"? Yeah, for some reason that didn't sound like a good idea.

"Jacob?" Yeah, my cover was blown. "What are you doing here at 6:00am in the morning? And why are you standing in the woods?"

I moved out of the tree's and seen Bella standing on the back porch with a baffled expression. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey, Bells."

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Okay, she's mad. I should have known that.

"I figured we should talk." I said as I moved closer to her.

"Hm, really? I thought you said everything last night." Okay, she's really mad.

"Look, you cant balm me for that. I mean, you just told me that you are half vampire, what did you expect? For me to jump up in down in joy?"

"No, but you didn't have to be such a prick about it either."

I held my hands up. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I was only telling the truth. Sam is the alpha not me," I made a face as I said that, knowing it wouldn't be true for long, "so he could have ordered us to kill you if you was still there."

"Alright, I get that, but did you really have to run off and tell them? You could have talked to me first."

"Again, Sam is the Alpha and when something like this happens I have to tell him." That was the truth to an extent.

"Oh, really?" She looked doubtful.

"Okay, fine, I didn't have to tell him right away, but I needed to, Bella. Is really so hard to understand that I needed to talk to someone?" And that was the truth. I didn't know what to do when she told me, so I went to my pack, the people that are always there for me.

Bella looked at me for a moment longer, then the fight went out of her. She lost the angry expression, and her shoulder's slumped. I turned my head at the pain that showed on her face, I almost wish she would have stayed mad. "So, can we talk?"

"About what, Jacob? What is there to talk about? I'm a bloodsucker and your a werewolf. Your made to kill me and I'm made to hate you. So, please tell what is it you want to talk about."

"But, your not just a bloodsucker." I walked up the steps and took her face in my hands. "Your the woman that I have loved since I was old enough to know what love is. You said it last night and I'll say it now. You are still human, with a heartbeat that I could never forget the sound of, brown eyes, that I love almost more then anything and soft, warm skin that I have dreamed about since I was 16." I looked in her eyes, wet with tears and smiled. "I don't care that you might drink animal blood and I don't care that you are half vampire, all I care about is you. I just got you back, and there is no way in hell I'm giving you up this soon." I kissed her forehead and crushed her body to mine in a grip that would kill a human.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "I'm sorry, Jake. I know this is hard for you, I just," I felt her shrug, "I just missed you so much and I know you might not want to see me anymore, but missed you so much, I had to come back."

I rubbed her back. "I know, Bells and vampire or not, I am so glad you came home."

Bella moved back, out of my arms. "So, I take it this means your pack isn't going to kill me?"

"I never would have let them kill you, Bella."

She smiled. "Come on, I was just getting ready to make some breakfast."

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled my through the back door. Charlie was sitting at the table and gave me a huge smile. "I see you two got all your problems worked out."

Bella made her way to the fridge as I sat down next Charlie. "Yeah, we did. Are you eating, dad?"

"Nah, I need to get going. I'll probably be kinda lite tonight so don't worry about dinner." He said, then got up to hug Bella.

"Alright, I might not be home, I'm going to Port Angeles."

After Charlie left, me and Bella stayed quite, as I watched her cook. We both knew there were a few questions that had to be answered before she would be aloud in La Push again, I was just to much of a chicken shit to ask her.

"So," Bella started, "Are most of the guys ready to kill me?"

"Actually, no." I shook my head. "Most of them thought I was just being a baby about things. And surprisingly enough Paul was the one that woke my dense ass up."

Her head whipped around to look at me, I laughed. "Yeah, he was the one that finally got me to understand."

"Understand, what?" She asked as she plated the eggs and bacon.

"Well, one that even though we don't age, we still aren't little kids anymore." I laughed. "No, he just said something that I needed to hear. I've always blamed what I am on vampires and even though it is the existence of vampires that made me this, I finally see the bigger picture, ya know?"

Bella sat a glass of orange juice and a plate in front of me, then sat down across from me with her own. "So, what is the bigger picture?"

"Well, not really the bigger picture, but I realized that I was hating vampires for no reason. I mean even though it is their fault, it doesn't mean I have to hate them. I may not have loved being a wolf at first, but now I love it, so why hold a grudge for no reason." I paused. "Am I making any sense?"

She laughed. "Actually you are making prefect sense. You know, I tried to tell you that a million times back when."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "I want to hear it."

"Fine! Your were right. Happy?" I laughed.

She laughed with me for a second, then frowned and looked down at her plate "So, I guess we need to talk about the treaty?"

"Yeah. I need to know everything, Bella. I know you are still human, but for you to be aloud in La Push, I have to know everything." Both of us were looking down, picking at our food now, instead of eating it.

"Well, it's actually pretty simple. I can do anything a vampire can, but I'm still human. I still get hungry for food, and I still sleep, just not as much. Um, I do need blood, but not a lot, I can get away with hunting once or twice a month without getting weak and I do hunt animals. I cant change people, I have no venom." She laughed. "At least that's what Emmett said after I bit him, he said there was no sting that normally follows, so I'm pretty sure I couldn't change anyone even if I wanted too."

I took a deep breath and held it for a second as I thought about what she said. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would – hearing about her vampire side. Though I couldn't help the rush of resentment that flowed through me for Cullen making her this way. "So..um, how did this happen?"

"Ah, well, if you don't mind I would rather not talk about that just yet." Her eyes got glossy and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. "It's just hard to talk about, even after all this time, I hope you understand...I just cant."

I understood all right. Cullen fuckin hurt her again. After everything she done for him and all the times she forgave him, he had the fucking guts to hurt her again. Trying to get my breathing under control, I asked another question that had been on my mind. "Are you still aging, or do you know?"

Bella slowly shook her head. "From what I can tell from the past six years, I haven't, but you never know. I don't think I do though, I mean why would I. If I have enough vampire in me to need blood and have their speed and stuff, why would I age." She shrugged.

I could easily see that she was distracted and could see why too. She was thinking about it – the thing she couldn't tell. I was dying to know how bad he hurt her, just so I could hunt his sparkly ass down and rip him into tiny, barely there pieces. I took another deep breath and let it out in a gush. Sam said that this was my problem to fix so did that mean I could tell her that she was aloud in La Push? I mean if I was going to be alpha soon – I grimaced at the thought – shouldn't I be able to do that?

Making up my mind, I told Bella. "Well, I don't see any reason that you shouldn't be able to come and go from La Push. So, how about I make up for that dinner, say...Friday night, about 5:30?"

Bella's smile was so big, I was sure her face was going to split in two. "Really? I mean, can you do that? 'Sam is the alpha after all', right?"

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laugh. Her face when she said, her trying to copy my voice, it was all just too funny. Bella reached across the table and smacked the side of my head a small smile now playing at he edge of her lips. I rubbed my head. "Damn, Bells! That actually hurt!"

She pushed my hand out of the way and started rubbing the spot she hit. I hadn't noticed until now, but her skin was different. It wasn't really cold, but it wasn't the normal human temperature either. And, dear God, her smell! I looked deep into her eyes as she kept rubbing the spot. "So, 5:30, Friday?"

Slowly she brought her hand to my cheek and cupped it. "Sure, sure."

**~Author's note – So, what do we think? It was kinda short, but I think that I got everything in there that was important, did I not? **

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed, alerted and put me on your favs, it means a lot to mean. **

**Also, now that we pretty much know that Bella isn't aging, I wanted to let you all know everyone's age. The ages in Italics are the ages they would be if they were aging and I put Bella with imprints, but Jake _didn't_ and _never _will imprint on her, it was just easier to put her there. I'm not sure if this is all right, but you cant hold it against me, Sm didn't tell us all their ages, and its kinda hard to keep up with it when you have to add seven years then minus what they haven't aged, it took me forever to get this they way i thought it was right. **

**Jacob – 17, **_24 _**Bella _– 19, _**_26_

**Sam – 19, **_26 _**Emily – 20, **_27_

**Paul – 18, **_25 _**Rachel – 20**_ 27_

**Jared – 18, **_25 _**Kim – 17,**_ 24_

**Quil – 17, **_24 _**Claire – 16, **_23_

**Seth – 16, **_23 _**Amanda – 19, **_20_

**Leah – 19, **_26 _**David – 24, **_26_

**Collin – 15,**_ 22_

**Brady – 15, **_22_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

Three weeks past in a blur of work, Bella, and sleep. It seemed like that's all I done these days and I found it hard to remember what I done with myself before she came back. I do remember being in wolf form a lot then, the days moving slowly as the pain ate at me. I do, of course, enjoy this a lot more. Waking up to a phone call from Bella, just to tell me good morning, after a slow few hours of work she would come with lunch for me and the guys around 12 and we always ended our days with dinner at my house or at Charlies with him and Billy. Life in general, was great. Of course not everything is peaches and cream. Sam has been training me almost an hour everyday to become alpha and that just sucks. I never wanted to be alpha and I really didn't want to be now. And, Bella gave us a surprise that Sam wasn't too happy about, not that he could do anything about it. Last week we were eating dinner at my place when out of nowhere, she blurts out that she kinda has two powers.

The first one was easy to explain – her shield. The thing that kept Edward and any other vampire from her mind. The second one was a little confusing and somewhat weird, if you ask me. From what Emmett had told her, another vampire is suppose to have this power to, but he had never met him, said he was a friend of Jasper's. The power itself was simple, she just knew shit. She doesn't know how she knows, she just does, she had told me with a shrug. I hadn't really understood, and she explained it the best she could, but still in the end I really didn't understand, even though I told her I did. Laughing and calling me out on my lie, she told me. "I know it's confusing, but it is just a feeling I get. It's something like Alice's gift, but I cant see it happening, I just know, and I cant make myself know, like Alice can. I get this tingly feeling at the base of my spine and moves all the way to my head and...then I just know. I really don't understand either, I just go by what Emmett told me."

The the last part confused me more then her power. Every time she talk's about the Cullen's it's always Emmett, never anyone else. _Emmett knew I couldn't turn people after I bit him, Emmett told me I would have no blood-lust after he took me hunting the first time and we ran across some hikers, Emmett knew about my weird power after I told him there was human's close before we could even smell them, _and I just didn't understand it.

Where was Edward during all this? Shouldn't he have took her on her first hunt and helped her figure out what powers she had? It didn't make sense that she never talks about him or any of the other Cullen's. Why was Emmett the only person that was there when she was learning this? I was happy that she was here, but confused about why. Did Edward leave her again and she just didn't want people to know? I tired to tell myself that it didn't matter, but it did. I didn't understand why she just couldn't tell me what happen!

"Jake!" Embry's voice echoed through the whole shop. "Get out here, Bella' here with lunch!"

Rolling my eyes, I started walking towards the front desk. "Do you have to yell?" I punch Embry on the shoulder, kissed Bella's head, and took my seat next to her. "Hey Bella."

Bella gave me a bright smile, as Embry said. "Yeah, I did. I have been calling for you since Bella first got here and that was about ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you just come get me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Because," He said, dragging out the word and throwing his arm around Bella's shoulder, "I've been talking to Bells, here...Well, actually I have been trying to get her to say yes to a date, but she's being mean."

I laughed at his pout, as I pushed his arm off Bella and replaced it with my own. "Aw, dude, sorry to tell ya, but you just anit man enough for her."

"Ha, and what are you saying? That you are?"

I knew that we were just joking around, but something in me snapped when he said that and I growled. Lucky, the shop was empty, cause if it wasn't then people would surely question where the very loud, very bear like sound came from. I really didn't mean to do it, but Embry just asked, what I asked myself everyday after she left. Bella jumped at the sound and Embry's eyes widened. "Shit, dude, sorry!"

I shook my head, as Bella gave me a strange look. "Nah, that was on me, man. Sorry, I mean, damn, I don't even know where that came from."

That was a lie and from the look Embry and Bella gave me they knew it. But either way lunch went on, with very little silence. Even with the little bit of tension we all manged to joke and laugh like every other day. After we were done Bella walked with me to the garage and watched me work on Sam truck for awhile in silence. I knew she had something on her mind, I just wasn't sure what to say. Bella most likely knew what I was growling at and she might even understand it, but I was still embarrassed about it.

"Where are we having dinner tonight?" Bella asked, finally breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "Don't matter, but I might be working late tonight. I'm behind on some stuff here, and me and Sam need to meet with that council tonight."

She smiled. "About being alpha?"

"Yeah, Sam is hoping I will be ready in about a week. He is ready to settle down and to a point I can understand it."

"Is he leaving the pack altogether?"

"Nah, he just don't want to have to lead us anymore. It takes a lot of a guy to be responsible for nine guys...and a girl, ya know. Emily isn't ready to start aging, yet." I explained.

Bella gave me a look. "Wait, your saying that the imprints aren't aging?"

I shut the hood of the truck, then sat beside her on the work bench. "Yeah, I never told you that?" When she shook her head, I continued. "Well, it's pretty simple. When a wolf first phase's they stop aging, then when they imprint, the imprint stops aging too. When the wolf stops phasing they start aging again and so does the imprint."

Bella cocked her head and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Yep." I poked her in the ribs. "So, if you want we can do dinner at your house, but I might not be able to make it."

Bella hopped down from the bench, I followed. "Okay, but I'll cook at your house tonight. That way if you are late you can have something warm to eat before you crash, I can take some home to Charlie."

I smile at her. She was always taking care of us, never herself. One day last week I ended up working late and couldn't make it to dinner, so little miss Bella sniffed out my spare key from under a rock and cook a huge dinner. When I got home, I found a note and a huge bowl of homemade chicken pot-pie in the microwave.

"Alright, fine." I gave her a tight hug. "Are you still coming to the cook out a Emily's tomorrow?"

She took a step back and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

In the end, I didn't end up getting home until around 12am. The meeting took a lot longer then what we were hoping for. It seemed pointless to me, but Sam said that we had to let the council know how far along we were and all that shit. I didn't know why, it had nothing to do with them.

As soon as I walked thought my front door, I was being pulled by Bella to the kitchen and pushed into a chair. In front of me was a big plate of fried chicken, cheesy potatoes, green beans and huge piece of cake.

"You didn't have to do this, ya know?" I got out between huge fork fulls of food.

She just smiled at me. "Yeah, I know, but I like taking care of you."

After I cleaned my plate I was being hauled up and pulled again. I chuckled as Bella pulled me in the bathroom, where my clothes were already laid out.

"Take a shower and then get your butt in bed. I know you are tired." Was all she said.

As she started walking back out of the bathroom, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. Laying a kiss on her head, I said. "Thanks, Bells."

She pulled away with a smile. "Well, it's kinda nice to take care of someone again."

With that said she left me alone to shower. I turned the shower on as I pulled my very muddy pants and boxers off. I was getting ready to throw them on the floor when I heard Bella yell. "Throw them out the door and I'll start the wash." Chuckling, I did as I was told, then jumped in the shower.

After I was done, I pulled on some sweats and went to find Bella. She was in my bedroom, putting clothes away. "Bells, you know you don't have to do that."

She turned to me with a teasing look. "Well, if I don't all your clothes would be sitting on the ground."

I just smiled, cause she was right. I had no problem washing clothes, I just didn't like putting them away, So, instead of my clothes being in a closet or dresser, where they should be, they would be sitting folded on the floor in my room. Making my way to my bed, I let myself fall face down and sighed into my pillow. I was so tired, and happy that tomorrow was Saturday so I could sleep in for once. Bella finished with my clothes and came over to sit on my bed. I quickly turned over and looked at her sitting there with her back resting on the headboard.

"Sleepy?" She asked.

I laid on my side and stuffed a pillow under my head. "You have no idea. This whole becoming alpha thing is annoying." I paused to yawn. "You going home tonight?"

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just stay here. It's almost two."

She had stayed here a few times before and I loved getting to wake up with her here. "No problem."

"Well, I'm going to go jump in the shower then." She quickly got up and made her way to my dresser and grabbed a pair of my boxers and tee shirt.

Once she was gone, I smiled a goofy grin. Another thing, I loved about her staying here, she wore my clothes to bed and damn did she look good in boxers that hardly stayed up and a tee that was way too big. With another smile, I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had a face full of brownish, blond hair, a slightly cold body in my arms and my lungs were fulled with cherries and vanilla. Hmmm, Bella, I thought with a smile.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." She said, and turned over to face me with a smile.

I glanced at the clock behind her and groaned. "Damn, I haven't slept until one in a long time."

She pushed my hair out of my eyes. "You needed it."

Letting go of her, I let out a huge yawn and stretched. "How long have you been up?"

"Since about six." She giggled. "I tired to get up a few million times, but you have a pretty strong grip when you sleep. Every time I even tired to move you pulled me back."

I felt my face heat up. "Sorry."

She giggled again. "It's okay, but I do need to get to work now that I'm finally free."

"Work?" I snuggled back into the blankets and pulled her to me "What to you have to do?"

"Well, first I have to run home, shower and get some clean clothes, then I'm coming back here to cook something for the cook out."

"What ya gonna cook?" I asked, letting my eyes close.

"Don't know." I felt her shrug. "I'm going to call Emily when I get back, see what she needs."

"Hmm, you know you don't have to cook anything, I'm sure Em's got everything."

She pulled out of my grip and got up. "I know, but I want to. A little extra food wont hurt, when she is feeding 10 wolfs, plus some."

Once she was gone, I relaxed back into the bed with a big smile. Yep, life was great!

**Author's Note – Okay, what do we think? I think it was a little...boring, maybe? I dunno, let me know what you think, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note ****– ****I would like to think everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and fav'ed my story, it means so much to me. It is so nice to know that people out there like reading what I write and actually thinks it's okay writing. I know I'm not the best writer, but it means a lot that you at least like it. **

_**~All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Myers~**_

**Jacob's POV **

I must have fallen back to sleep after Bella left, cause I woke up to the lovely sound of someone banging on my bedroom door. I rolled over with a groan and took a deep breath through my nose.

"What do you want, Rach?" I yelled, quickly identifying her flowery smell.

"Well, first I want to make sure you aren't naked, cause I had enough of walking in your room finding you butt ass naked in bed when we lived together, then I would like to talk to you." She called back.

I chuckled, that was true. When Rachel came home from school, and I would patrol at night she would be the one to wake me up the next morning. By the time I would get home around 3am, I would be hot and tired and just strip out of my clothes and fall face first in my bed. The results were Rachel getting an eye full of my naked ass the next morning. After a week of that she finally just started banging and yelling through the door.

"Come on in, I'm dressed."

She opened the door and smiled when she seen me, stretched out on the bed with a big smile I couldn't get rid of. "Well, don't you look lovely this afternoon. What has you so happy? I know it isn't me coming over that put that goofy smile on your face."

I sat up, grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed, both of us falling on our backs. "Of course it's you. Why else would I be so happy?"

She laid her head on my chest and patted my stomach. "Keep telling yourself that little brother. We all know why your so happy, and I'm happy for you. Even though..."

"Tsk...stop, I know. You don't have to say it."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad about her." She looked up at me. "I haven't spent a lot of time with her, yet, but she seems really nice. I do have to wonder if your doing the right thing here, though. And I'm not just talking about for you, for her too."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Imprinting?"

"Rach, don't...just don't even go there." I warned. I didn't want to talk about this, it didn't matter.

"Have you two even talked about it?"

"What is there to talk about? We are friends, so when or if, I imprint why would it matter to her or me? I mean, damn...it will be a good thing for me, cause Lord knows I wont move on from Bella unless I'm forced to."

Rachel looked at me for a moment. "You two are so stupid!" She yelled, and sat up. "You are both so in love with each other it's not even funny and your both too scared to make the first move. I can understand why, I mean on your side you have the fact that she never wanted you and on her's...well, she's most likely scared that you don't even want her anymore, but still!"

She was only right in two points. One, me and Bella are stupid...well, mainly me. If I wasn't stupid I would have sent Bella on her way the first day she showed up here and done my best to move on. Two, I am so in love with her it ain't even funny and too scared to make the first move, but why would I? I have been turned down by Bella enough in the past and I really don't need that kinda heartbreak again. Sure, it slowly breaks my heart having her here most of the time, in my house and in my bed and not being able to really have her here with me, but that's not compared what it felt like all those times she told me I wasn't enough. I knew she didn't mean me as a person, but that our love wasn't enough and that literally killed me. I never felt a pain like the one that hit me when she walked out of my door that day to be with Edward.

"She's not in love with me, Rach." I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. "And she does know I love her, any fool can see that just by the way I look at her."

She shook her head. "Why don't you look at the way she looks at you, and you'll see that you are the biggest fool there is. That girl looks at you like you are the last piece of food on this earth and she's starving."

"That's not true." I denied, but God what I would do to have her actually look at me like that.

"Whatever, why cant you just believe that she loves you? I know she hurt you, but that was almost eight years ago! You both have changed so much and things are different then they was!" She was particularly yelling.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, right back. "The only person you have ever been in love with is Paul and he was yours from the first time he seen you! The first time I seen Bella, she fake flirted with me to find out shit about that stupid asshole she loved so much! You don't understand what it's like to love someone so much it hurts and have them tell you it isn't enough! Or to try and try to make a person happy and never be able to live up to how someone else does it!"

For the first time since my mom died, I broke. The sobs coming out of my mouth were loud and made my whole frame shake. Just like the day I broke when mom died, Rachel pulled me in her arms and held tight, whispering and rubbing my back. I tired to stop the tears, but I couldn't they wouldn't stop coming.

I just didn't know what to do anymore. I love Bella more then anything, but was it really worth it to just stay her friend? I didn't have the answer to that and I hated it. I hated that I couldn't say yes, it's worth it to just be her friend for the rest of my life. I always wanted to be in Bella's life whatever way she wanted me, but at what cost? Could I really hurt myself like this just so I don't hurt her, could I really just stay her friend and live my life alone without anyone to love me in return? Maybe if I just told her to leave I could move on and be somewhat happy with someone else, but could I really do it? Could I tell Bella to leave and hurt her?

"No." I whispered.

Rachel pulled my head up and looked in my eyes. "No, what?"

"No." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I cant let her go again."

She gently wiped the tears off my cheeks. "And you wont have to, little brother. She is here with you, here for you. I'm sorry about everything I said, your just not ready and I understand that...you just need some more time."

"Yeah, time." I gave her a weak smile. "And we have plenty of that, right."

"Yep, we have forever if we want it."

"I never wanted forever though. If Bella would have stayed with me, I would have stopped phasing that way I could go school. I had our whole lives planned out. School, then we would have went off to college together...I sound like a love sick school-girl."

She chuckled. "Well, you was a love sick, school-boy."

I pushed her off me and got up, while she continued to giggled. "Yeah, real funny, Rach."

"Whatever...you cant say it's not true."

"I'm going to shower."

I grabbed some clothes and started walking towards the door, but she stopped me. "Hey, Emily wanted me to ask you and Bella to come over a little early, so me and Bella can help her out with the food, if Bella don't mind."

"I'll ask her when she gets here, but I'm sure she wont mind. She was going to call Em and see if she needed her to cook anything, so this way she can just cook there. You staying?"

Rachel got off the bed and we both started walking down stairs. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I walked over here, so I'll just ride with you."

"Sure, sure and if Bella gets here before I'm done, make sure she doesn't start cleaning anything. I swear that girl has cleaned my whole house about ten times since she has been here."

"That's cause she loves you!" She called, as I walked down the hallway.

When I got out of the shower, I could hear Rachel and Bella talking about tonight. From the sounds of it, Bella was a little nervous about meeting the few people that she didn't know. I could understand why, but it wasn't like she was meeting anyone important. Just the a few imprint's and Brady and Collin, everyone else she already knew and they loved her. Well, maybe not everyone. Leah hasn't really said anything, but I knew she wasn't exactly happy that Bella was back, and there was Amanda.

When Seth first imprinted on her, I didn't really like her, but in the end we became great friends. She helped me out a lot when after she found out about my heartbreak. She, like most had her own heartbreak story to tell. About three weeks before Seth imprinted on her, she was in love with another guy. They had been together for four years and getting married soon. The day of, the jackass came to her house as she was getting ready and told her that he couldn't marry her. He had been cheating on her for three years and the girl was pregnant. Two weeks after that, Amanda found out that they got married. She said that it hurt more then anything, but she wasn't going to let it break her, cause there was many more men in the world and the right one – Seth – would love her right. She helped me understand that's there is someone for everyone and I truly did believe that...I just didn't want anyone other then Bella.

When Amanda found out that Bella was back, Seth said she wasn't too happy. She threw a fit, yelling about killing Bella if she even thought about hurting me again. I laughed my ass off as Seth explained that it took over an hour to calm her down and it was all my fault. And even though I don't want Amanda to say anything to Bella, I love the girl for caring so much and hope that one day she and Bella could be friends. Amanda has really become my best friend in the year and I would hate to have my best friend and...well, my other best friend fighting all the time.

"Jake! Hurry your ass up! It's already 4pm!" Rachel – never one to stay quiet – yelled through house. I don't know why she has to yell, she knows all the wolf's can hear perfectly.

Rolling my eyes, I yelled back. "I'm coming!"

Also always the one to joke, she yelled back, quickly. "That's what she said!"

I heard Bella choke on something, then start giggle and I couldn't stop the smile from overtaking my face. I loved that sound. I quickly walked to the living room and put my hand over Bella's mouth. "Don't laugh! If you do that she will actually think she is funny."

"I am funny!"

Bella shook my hand off. "I wasn't laughing cause I thought it was funny." She let out another small giggle. "I was laughing cause that is the oldest, corny saying and I haven't heard anyone say it since middle school."

I started laughing as Rachel gasped and threw her hands up. "That's not true and it is funny!" When we didn't stop laughing, she glared at us. "Whatever, Paul thinks it's funny."

Bella stopped giggling and looked at me, as I just laughed harder. "That's cause Paul is like a 3 year old stuck in a man's body!"

"Whatever! Are you two ready?" She asked, still glaring at us.

I sat down on the couch between them and threw one arm over their shoulder's. "Aw, Rach don't be upset. We know you cant help if your not funny and you have a 3 year old as a boyfriend."

"Whatever." She said and shrugged off my arm.

I leaned towards Bella. "You know she's only mad cause she knows it true that Paul acts like a three year old."

Bella smacked my arm. "And you don't?"

The girls started laughing as I took my arm off Bella and folded both of them across my chest. Glaring at them, I asked. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, you big baby, lets go." Rachel said, then got up and started walking towards the door.

"Whatever, you acted the same way I did." I looked at Bella. "You don't care to help out there do you? I mean we can stay here and you can just cook something or you don't have to cook anything at all."

She stood up, pulling me with her. "No, we can go. I'd like to meet Sam and Emily's baby before everyone gets there anyway."

When we got to Sam's we found Emily in the kitchen, already cooking. She only stopped for a second to say. "We are running late, so please tell me your here to help, Bella? Claire usually helps, but she is busy with Seth today. Sam and Paul are out back with Nick, go out there, Jake and get out of my kitchen."

I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes. "She always makes this so much bigger then it really is."I gently grabbed Emily's arm as she went to pass me. "Emily you have met Bella before, but that was a while ago, so stop and say hi to the girl."

She glared at me. "Jacob Black, you best get your hands off me."

Biting my lip to stop the smile, I done as I was told. Bella laughed. "Nice to see someone can keep this boy in order. Emily, it's nice to see you again." She ran her eyes up and down her body and zeroed in on her small baby bump. " I hear congratulation's are in order and yes, I am here to help."

Emily smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank God! Feeding this pigs is a hard job and of course it's great to see you too. Now, from what Jake use to say you are a great cook, right?"

Before Bella could answer, I looked at her and said. "I'm going to head out back, if there is anything you need just come get me, Kay?"

She smiled. "Okay. Yeah, Emily I can cook just about anything."

Smiling, I walked out the back door. Sam and Paul were sating in chairs in the backyard, watching Nick play around in the dirt. As I walked down there, I stopped at the cooler they sat out and grabbed a beer, then sat down next to Paul. "You need to spend less time with Rachel."

Paul just smiled as Sam laughed. "Why's that?"

"Cause when I was getting ready, and she started yelling to hurry up, I said I was coming and she said 'that's what she said'. Your not good for my sister." He knew I was joking. As much as I thought Paul was a ass, I still loved him like a brother and will be proud to be his brother-in-law one day.

Paul tired to glare at me, but couldn't stop the smile. "That one is not me. I haven't said that in years."

"Sure, sure." I took a long drink of my beer. "She really gave it to me this morning."

Paul gave me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, she told me she was going to talk to you. I told her to leave it alone, but you know her."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad, I just wish she could understand."

Sam shook his head. "Jake, none of us really understand it and we are in your head all the time, we just know to leave it alone."

"That's true." Paul said. "I mean to a point I understand, but still why don't you just sat her down and talk to her about everything?"

"It's not that easy." I muttered.

"Why not? Why cant it be that easy?" Sam asked. "You love her and everyone besides you knows she loves you."

"Did you ever think that maybe there are things bigger then love?" I asked.

They both shook their heads and Paul tired to change the subject, but I held my hand up to stop him. "No, really. You guys don't think that there are bigger things out there other then love do you?"

"No, not really." Sam said. "I mean sure some people have a harder love life then others, but a love like you and Bella's could out shine all the bad things if you two would just give it a chance."

I shook my head and took a long pull from my beer. "You two are full of it! If you excepted me to believe that love can conquer all, after everything I have been through, then your crazy."

"Jake, you need to stop living in the past. That right there is your only problem, you keep thinking about what happen almost eight years ago and that isn't going to get you anywhere, but alone." Paul paused to pat my back. "Just think about that, would you rather take a chance now and possibly get your heartbroken again, or would you rather just leave it alone and be alone for the rest of your life."

"What is this? Jake's free therapy day or something?" I stood up and drained my beer before throwing it in the trash. "I'm so sick of everyone telling me how I need to live my life."

I started to walk away, but Sam grabbed my arm. "That's not what we are doing, we are just trying to help."

"Yeah?" I yanked my arm out of his grip. "If you are just trying to help me, then maybe your talking to the wrong person. I've never hurt her, she hurt me! I'm not doing it again. If she comes to me, then I'll jump right on it, but if she thinks she can come back here after almost eight years and I'll be ready to just give it all up again, she's crazy, and y'all are too if that's what you think. Maybe its time that she fought for something for once...if she actually even loves me!"

After I walked away from Sam and Paul, things were a lot better. I went in the house and watched the girls cook and helped when and if I was needed. Slowly the pack started to come in and by the time the food was done, everyone was here besides Leah and David. Bella was slightly more nervous now, cause when everyone first came in she got to hide behind cooking, now it was time to meet everyone. After we ate, I took her around to everyone, starting with the people she kinda already knew.

"Jared, who you kinda know, and this lovely woman, is his imprint and wife, Kim who you have met, but you didn't really even talk that night, so Kim...Bella."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Nice to see you both again."

Kim, who was more shy then Bella use to be, looked down and blushed. "Yeah, you too."

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Jared trialed off, then smirked. "Or would you rather 'vampire girl'?

I gave him a sharp look and quickly looked at Bella to make sure she was okay with his joking. I was surprised to see her smile. "Well, you really do have a reason to call me that now, don't cha?

Before, he could answer I grabbed Bella's hand and started walking towards Quil and Embry. "Okay, moving on. You know both of these stupid assholes, but this adorable girl between them is Claire, Quil's imprint."

"Well, Claire it is great to meet you. Tell me," She paused and all eyes turned to her, wondering what she was going to say, "how in the hell do you put up with Quil?"

Everyone laughed as Quil, yelled. "Hey! I'm the shit and don't you forget it!"

Claire giggled. "He's not that bad...a real sweetheart, actually."

"Surrre." I started walking towards Seth, but Bella stopped in front of Paul and Rachel.

"You know, now that I'm thinking about it...same question I asked Claire, Rachel?"

Rachael laughed. "He is that bad, but he can be sweet too. Most people just don't get to see it." She lowered her voice, knowing that most of us could hear what she was saying anyway. "He just likes to act all big and shit."

"What do you mean, I try?" Paul asked her. "I am all big and shit!"

Rachel patted his cheek. "Keep telling yourself that, hon."

I was getting ready to move to Seth, but when I turned around he was already there, arm around Amanda and a proud smile on his face. "Bella, I would like you to meet, Amanda my imprint."

Bella was getting ready to answer, but stopped and stared at the door. I quickly grabbed her arm, she looked freaked. Everyone turned to look at us, then followed our lead, jumping up from their seats. Most of the pack got in front of the imprints, while Sam pushed Emily by the hallway leading to were Nick was playing in his room and Collin stood with him.

"What, Bella?" I asked, tensed and ready for a fight. "What is it?"

"I-I don't...know." She looked up at me, fear bright in her eyes. "That smell...something smells really funny and the feeling I got when I smelled it..." She trailed off, and her eyes flashed back to the door. She crouched low, her body tense and let out a low growl. Shocked at the sound I done nothing, but stood there beside her taking deep breaths, trying to figure out what she was smelling and praying that nothing bad would come through that door.

We all stood there ready and waiting. When the door finally opened we all growled in warning, but it died in everyone throat, besides Bella's, when Leah walked in, David right behind her.

When she didn't stop growling, I gently shook her. "Bells, that's Leah imprint, David."

"Imprint?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah, so he wont hurt us. Everything's, okay."

She wasn't pay attention to me anymore though, she was just staring at David, with a confused expression.

**Author's Note – So, this took longer then I thought it was going to, but oh well, it's here! Now, what do we think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care either way?**

**I have my fingers crossed, hoping its not one of the last two, either review and let me know, yeah?**

**Ah, one last thing, the next chapter is going to be awhile...well, possibly a long while, but I will work on getting it out as quickly as I can. Things are just a little crazy right now, but it will be here soon, I hope. **

**Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_~All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Myers ~_

**Jacob's POV**

The silence in the room was killing me, no one was saying anything. I don't even think anyone was breathing, as our eyes went to Bella, to David and back, over and over again. Leah was staring at Bella, confused of what was going on, but still on alert. She had moved beside David, crouch down, growling at Bella. I wanted to be pissed at her for growling at Bella, but I couldn't because I knew Bella was the only threat here and she was threatening a mate of the packs. I couldn't defend her here no matter how much it pains me.

"Bella, stop." I said, shaking her arm, gently. "What's wrong?"

She growled loudly and Leah quickly echoed it. Bella's head snapped towards Leah when she heard and just stared at her for a long moment. Leah's expression was easy to read, everything about her screamed, 'just try it'.

"Bella," I hissed, trying to pull her back. "You need to calm down. David is Leah's imprint. He wont hurt any of us."

Bella cocked her head at Leah, then she straighten out and quieted. David smirked and slowly came to sat down on the couch, Leah following behind him. Bella keep on staring at Leah, a confused expression on her face. Everyone around us relaxed too and sat down with their mates close to them.

"Bella?" I asked. "What happen?"

Her eyes slowly meet mine. "I don't know. I thought I smelled something, but I guess I didn't."

I took another deep breath through my nose, doing my best to smell the threat that she smelled, but there wasn't anything there. "That's it? You thought you smelled something?"

She looked around at everyone. "Yeah, I am sorry. I don't know what happen."

Leah growled. "You almost attacked my imprint because you _thought _you smelled something?" She stood up and pointed to Bella. "I told you, Sam! She's nothing, but a bloodsucker! One smell of something and she is ready to kill someone that has done nothing wrong! She shouldn't even be aloud to come here! It isn't right!"

I started shaking, finally able to be pissed at Leah. She had no right to say those things, nothing happen to David. Bella was just confused...or something. "Shut up and sat the fuck down, Leah!"

She turned to me. "NO! She almost attacked my imprint and –"

"Shut the fuck up and sat down!" I yelled, the command easily heard in my voice.

Everyone turned to look at me, shocked, when Leah done what I said without another word. I knew why they were all looking at me like that, I could feel it. I could feel the power and pride running through the blood in my veins, and I could fell all the bonds fall off my body. I had just embraced my birthright without evening realizing what I was doing.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "No, Sam! NO, I'm not ready! Take it back!"

No, no, no, no! I wasn't ready for this, I didn't want this! Please, God tell me this isn't happening!

That little fucker was smiling. "I cant, Jacob. It's not mine to take."

"It cant be that easy." I whined. "I mean, I just made one little command and that doesn't make me alpha."

"That's all it takes." He smirked, then looked at Bella, and Leah. "Thanks guys, we have been trying to get him to do that for days."

"Dammit!" I yelled and without thinking punch the wall beside me. "I'm not ready for this, Sam."

"Your fixing that." I heard Emily mutter.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, you are ready. If you wasn't then it wouldn't have happen."

"Great! Just fucking great!" I huffed, then closed my eyes and took long deep breaths, trying to calm down.

I felt Bella's cool hand on my arm. "Jake? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I roughly rubbed my face with my hands and looked at Sam. "So, now what?"

"We will having a pack and council meeting in the morning, for now lets just all calm down and chill for the rest of the night, yeah?" He said and looked at everyone as they all nodded. "Then, Jake you can spend the rest of your Saturday fixing my wall." He finished with a smirk.

"Tsk, I cant wait!" I mumbled.

"Sarcasm, Jake," Paul said, "it doesn't get you anywhere."

I smirked at him. "Shut up or I'll give you double patrol this week."

He looked down with a sour expression. "Whatever. Sam tell him, he cant do that."

"He is the alpha now." Sam said.

Paul scoffed. "Yeah, but he is abusing his power!"

"Like you wouldn't?" Seth asked, with a smile. I looked at him, with his arm still tightly wrapped around Amanda. Smiling, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her around to face them.

"Okay, lets try this again." I muttered. "Bella this is Amanda, Seth's imprint. Amanda, meet Bella."

Bella gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Amanda smirked and I knew it wasn't good, "I just wish I could say the same."

"Amanda." Me and Seth gasped at the same time.

"What?" She gave us both death glares. "Everyone walks around here like everything is okay and I don't think it is! What in the hell is so special about this girl, Jake? I mean she broke your heart more then once, then she comes back seven years later with a bunch of half truths and we are all suppose to be okay with it? I don't think so!"

"Just shut up, Amanda." I snapped, but she was right on one point, I was sick of the half truths too.

"No! You might be the alpha now, but I don't answer to you!" She yelled. "I just don't get it, Jake! Why are you letting her hurt you like this, it doesn't make any sense?"

I was getting ready to answer when Bella stepped up. "And who the hell are? You wasn't even here seven years ago! You might have heard stories, but you don't have a clue what really happen!"

"Oh, yes I do! Jacob told me everything." She smirked. "And when I say everything, I mean everything!"

"That doesn't matter! You think it was easy for me, huh? You think it was easy to hurt someone like Jacob? Cause if that's what you think, then you need to get your pretty head out of the gutter! It killed me to see him hurt and to know that I was the one doing it!"

Rubbing my forehead, I mumbled. "This is not the way I seen tonight going."

"Yeah, Jake!" Amanda said. "That's cause you think everyone should just forget what she done to you!"

"Amanda, it isn't you place to do this." Seth said, trying to wrap his arms around her.

She jerked away. "I know it's not, but someone has to say something, someone has to stick up for him. I mean, come on! She has been gone for seven years and now she comes back and wont even tell us what happen! Fuck, Jake, she could still be married to the bloodsucker!"

"You know what? I'm just going to leave, I can see I'm not wanted here." She turned to me and tried to smile. "I'm just going to run home, Jake."

As she walked out the door, I had to stop myself from slamming my fist in the wall again. "Fucking perfect, Amanda!"

She just shrugged. "What? It's not my fault the princess couldn't take the truth."

Went a huff, I went to the middle of the living-room. They wanted me to be alpha, I'll fuckin show them alpha. "All of you listen to me and you best take me words to heart. If any of you, wolf or not ever says anything like Leah and Amanda said to Bella again, then you will wish you didn't!"

Leah just smirked. "Yeah? And what are you going to do?"

"Well, lets just say you happen to bad mouth her again, you will get double patrol for a week and during that time you wont be able to so much as talk to David on the phone. Let's say David says something to her, then the same thing will happen. And if you don't have a imprint then you get double patrol for three weeks."

"You cant keep us from our imprint's! Most of us live with them anyway!" Leah yelled.

"Oh, I can and I will. Whoever bad mouths Bella, gets to stay in my spare room for a week and I'll make sure you don't see him." I promised.

"Sam!" She yelled. "Do something."

"No, if you all would just keep your mouths shut he wouldn't have to do this."

After he said that, I walked out of the house. Ignoring my car, I went out to the wood and phased, then started running. This was without a doubt the worst day ever! I did get what Amanda said, but it didn't matter, she was still wrong about everything, but one thing. It was time for Bella to tell me the truth about Edward and what happen to her. I was sick and tired of not knowing and I don't care if I have to choke it out of her, she is going to tell me everything there is to know about the last seven years.

With that thought I started running towards my house. For a second, I thought about heading on over to Charlie's, but I didn't want to bug Bella with this today, after everything happen, plus a shower and my bed was sounding pretty good. I really didn't have any reason to be tired, cause I didn't really do anything all day and I woke up pretty late, but either way today has definitely worn me out.

In the back of my mind, I kinda already knew Amanda wouldn't take to Bella to well, but I hoped that my two best friends would get along. In a way it would be kinda fucked up to try and make them get along, cause I never tired to get along with Edward when I knew Bella would have liked us to at least be able to stay in the same room with each other without fighting. I do remember that night in the tent, before the big fight, when me and Edward did actually talk to each other, but I don't even think Bella knows about that.

Either way though this is a little bit different. I mean, who in the hell ever heard of a vampire and werewolf being friends? There was no way for us to just put our differences aside, cause just the smell of each other makes us want to kill, but Amanda and Bella could do it, if they wanted.

Once I got home and phased, I knew that the shower and my bed would have to be put on hold. I could already smell her and hear her heartbeat and I knew she wanted to talk, cause I could easily hear her foot falls as she paced in the living room. With a big sigh, I broke out in a jog and quickly made it to the front door.

"Hey, Bella." I mumbled as I came in.

She glanced at me, then sat down with a little huff. "Hi."

"So...what's up?" I asked, as I moved to take a seat beside her. "I thought you was going home."

She shrugged. "I don't know why I didn't go home, truthfully." She let out a humorless chuckle. "I started running home and next thing I knew I was in your back yard."

I could feel a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "So, you had home in mind and you ended up here?"

"Yeah." She snorted.

The thought of her kinda sorta thinking of my house as home done funny things to my stomach. "What happen today, Bella?"

"I don't know, Jake." She looked at me for a long moment, then shook her head. "It's not important."

I could easily tell that was a lie. "Are you sure? Cause you was really freaked out today."

"Yeah, I just thought I smelled something."

We sat there in a easily silence for a long time. Bella was staring of in space, a thoughtful look on her face. It seemed like she had a lot on her mind, so I just left her alone. When and if she wanted to talk about it, she knew I would be here to listen.

"You do know that I am sorry about everything and that I regret just about every decision I have ever made, right?" She ask, suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Everything, using you, picking Edward over you after you helped me so much, then doing again, and truthfully I'm sorry I came back." She sniffed and quickly wiped away the couple of tears that fell. "In a way, I'm not sorry at all for that, cause I missed you so much, but it was kinda wrong on my part. I mean, after everything, I just came back here and..." She trialed off.

"Now, just back up a bit, Bella. First, I'm not mad at you for picking Edward, because I just wanted you to be happy, and you was...at least, I like to think you was. I may have been hurt, but never mad at you for doing what you wanted. Second, yes, I helped you a lot, but I didn't just do it in hopes that you would pick me, I done it cause I love you and I wanted to help you however I could. Third, don't ever be sorry for coming back, because I am more happy then you will ever know about it." I said, then gave her a teasing smile. "And fourth, I know you used me when we first meet, but I'm mostly okay with that. Besides, it's not you fault you cant act."

She just looked at me with a trembling lower lip, and a guilty look. "I wasn't talking about when we–" She broke off with a sigh. "Never mind.

"Don't let what they said get to you, Bella. They don't matter." I mumbled.

"Jake, they are a part of your pack, of course they matter, and on top of that Amanda is your best friend and I don't want to hurt that friendship."

"I know she was only taking up for me, but either way it's none of her business and I sorta let them all know that after you left."

"What did you do?"

"Threatened with double patrols." I told her, leaving out the part about not seeing your imprint. She wouldn't like that too much and she would make sure it never happen if she knew.

She chuckled. "See, being alpha isn't all bad."

"Hmm." I hummed, not really agreeing or disagreeing with her. "So, beside the whole David, Leah, Amanda thing, you had a good time, right?"

"Yeah, everyone was really nice, though your sister is crazy as hell." She laughed.

"I know." I mumbled. "Rach, has always been the crazy one out of us three kids. She was always playing pranks on all of us. Everyone always said that she got it after mom, said that there wasn't a day that went by that mom didn't pull some kinda prank on Billy." I laughed, remembering Billy's large smile, but still slightly sour face as he told stories about her jokes and pranks.

"You don't remember much about her, do you?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "No, not much. I can remember her face, mainly her eyes though. She had the kindest eyes and I don't think I will ever forget them. I also remember her smell. I use to take naps with her every day when I wasn't going to school and we would cuddle up on the couch and I remember I always thought that a bed of lilies couldn't smell any better then her. She smelled just like them, I always felt so loved and warm with her. The only other thing, I can really remember is cooking her homemade chilly with her. She said since it was so cold in Washington most of the time that you should always have chilly on hand, so she would make a big bunch of it and freeze that way we had it when ever we wanted." I realized that I was babbling and quickly shut my mouth, after saying. "Sorry, I could talk about the few things I do remember about her for days."

Bella had a small, kind smile on her face. "Don't be! I like listening to you, especially when you talk about something that you love and I can easily see how much you love her."

It was kinda nice to talk about my mom. Growing up, Billy did tell me a lot about her, but he tired doing it as little as possible, everyone did. I can understand why to a point, I knew it hurt my dad badly that she was gone and it was sometimes hard for him to talk freely about her, but growing up without a mom, I always wanted to know every little detail.

Rachel and Rebecca wasn't really much help either, they were a lot older then me and really understood the meaning of death, where I didn't. I knew how bad it hurt them, but I still think they handled it all wrong. Both of them moved away as soon as they could and the only reason Rachel is back now is Paul, but even still, after she left the first time she came back as much as she could.

Rebecca on the other hand, moved, got married and had a baby and if she ever showed up at my door step, I don't think she would like what she would be getting. Billy tries to defend her, but it just doesn't work on me. I'm not really mad at her for moving, just the way she done it. Like when she got married, she done it in Hawaii and we didn't find out until almost a year later, when she called just to say 'hi'. Then she has a baby, that we don't know about until three years later she showed up a dad's house wanting us to watch him for a few weeks while her and her husband went on vacation!

In my mind and heart, I only have one sister, Rebecca can drop dead all I care. I'm not going to say that Rachel was the best sister, but she helped me more then anyone did and I will forever be thankful for her.

"Hey," Bella said and nudged me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about the family." I told her with a smile.

Bella nodded. "You really are blessed when it comes to your family, Jake. Everyone here loves you so much and you are all so close."

"Hm, yeah, but that's only cause we all grew up together. Did you know that there was a time that you couldn't get me and Paul apart for anything?"

"Really?" She asked, doubtfully.

I laughed. "Yeah, when I was about 7 and he was 8, we played out in my backyard for at least in hour everyday. He was my best friend at the time, but when he turned 10 he was too big to play with me. " I laughed. "He started hanging out with Jared and Sam and I played with Quil and Embry."

"I bet you three were little brat's." She said, giggling a little.

"Yeah, we was, but nothing compared to the trouble Paul got me in before. He was always the one to find the one thing that we wasn't suppose to do fun and exciting."

She nodded, thoughtfully for a moment, then. "So, there's something you want to ask me?"

"Huh?"

"You want to talk about something, I'm not sure what it is, but I know you having something to say or ask?"

"Your gift?" I asked, still a little confused.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, not this time. I just know you, Jake and I know there is something on your mind and it's not just family."

Family actually has been on my mind most of the night, but she was right and we both knew it. "Okay, it's time for the truth, Bella."

"Tsk...I has a bad feeling it was that."

"Look, I know this may be hard on you, but I think it's time you told me. You have been here almost a little over a month and I'm getting sick of the half-truths myself."

"Huh, half-truths? So, this isn't really just you talking, you asking for them too?"

"Bella," I began as I took both her hands and turned her towards me, "I don't care what they think. The only reason I want to know is because I care about you and I know something bad happen. I want to know because," I hesitated for a moment. "Cause, I love you and I want to know about your past so we can look at the future together and we cant do that unless you talk to me. I have watched you, Bella and I see how much your still hurting over something. I see those pained smiles and faraway looks and I just want to help." Fuck! I so did not mean to say _all_ that!

She shook her head and closed her tear filled eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you, but after I don't want to hear, 'I'll kill those bloodsucker's', got it?"

"I promise...that I will try not to say it."

She snorted, then rested her shoulder and head on the back of the couch, her eyes still close. "Okay, it all started right after the wedding. Edward and I went on our honeymoon and things were...well, not as good as they should have been. We had sex on our wedding night, but when I woke up that morning I was a little bruised up and Edward refused to have sex with me until I got changed. I didn't really agree to it, but he didn't give me much of a choice, he thought he hurt me a lot more then he actually did."

She stopped talking and raised her eyebrows at me, I just couldn't stop the small growls coming from deep in my chest. I told Bella that she would end up getting hurt if she had sex with him. A sick part of me was actually happy to be right. Shaking my head, trying to get those thoughts out, I told Bella. "Sorry, I cant help it."

"Right. Well, anyway we were there about 3 week and I started getting sick. Nothing really bad, just a little throwing up and a fever, but when it didn't go away Edward decided it was time to go home, so Carlisle could check me out. He done a bunch of test on me, before he finally figure it out. I was pregnant."

Eyes wide and mouth open, I just stared at her. How in the fuck could she have gotten pregnant? He is dead for Christ sake! Even still, is he too stupid to put on a damn condom?

"Yeah, that's the same thing I said." She muttered, sarcastically.

"I didn't think they could–"

She cut me off. "None of us did. We were all so shocked. The first thing Edward said, was 'get it out of her', but I didn't like that idea so much. I mean it was my baby, I couldn't just kill him!"

"But why? Why would he just–"

Again, she cut me off. "It wasn't that he didn't want kids, he was worried about me. From what we figured, I had to be pregnant for about 3 weeks and we had been home for about a week before he found out. So, at four weeks in I shouldn't have had a baby bump already, right? Well, I did and that told us that the baby was growing quickly. After, I fought tooth and nail to keep him, with only Rosalie and Emse on my side, we moved cause they knew we had to get out of Fork's. I started getting sicker and sicker, I was losing weight, cause I couldn't keep anything down, I wasn't getting much sleep and my blood level was also low no matter what we did. The baby was half vampire and vampires don't eat food, so therefor he was drinking in my blood. A couple weeks later I was close to being dead, it didn't matter what I ate not three minutes later it came back up and as my baby was getting bigger, he also got stronger, so every time he kicked it hurt so badly."

I could see it in my head and I hated the image. Bella, pregnant with a round, bruised stomach, eyes sunken in and her body an even whiter color from losing blood.

Not playing attention to me and my sour expression, she went on. "One day Rosalie came running in the house after going hunting and suddenly, yelled 'I know what we have to do!', she scared the hell outta me. She had a good plan though, since I couldn't eat anything and the baby need blood, that's what I started drinking, but one problem came with that. All the blood I was drinking was helping, but the baby started growing faster and getting stronger. That's when the bones started breaking...nothing really big though, mostly my ribs."

Nothing big! Nothing big, my ass that devil baby was breaking her fucking bones!

"Don't even say it, Jacob. It was my baby and I didn't care if I had to break all my bones, he wasn't going to die!" She pretty much yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just–"

"No, I don't care, I don't want to hear how stupid I was, okay?"

I nodded, but deep down inside I couldn't help it. How could she be so stupid? How could _he_ be so stupid? How could all of them be so stupid?

"Okay, now on with the story. Carlisle figured from my size that I would only have a couple of weeks until they done the c-section, the only thing was that it wasn't going to be a normal c-section. Since, my baby was half-vampire, it had vampire skin and everything around it was as hard as vampire skin, so we could just cut me open and that was it. They would have had to use their teeth to cut into the womb and then they had to get the baby out quickly so Edward could start to change me. So, we knew their would be a lot of blood and no had hunted, cause they wanted to stay with me, that meant that everyone in the house had to go hunting. Three days before the big day, Edward and Carilisle talked everyone into going on a group hunt. The only one that had a problem with it was Rosalie and I knew why, she was as scared of them doing something to me, as I was, but Alice and Carlisle swore up and down that nothing would happen." She scoffed. "Anyway, everyone hugged me before they left that night and that right there should have told me that something was up, cause Jasper never hugs me, that man hardly even talks to me. After that I don't remember much, so I can only tell you what Emmett told me."

I already knew what she was going to say, I didn't need to be told. I thought about telling her that, so she didn't have to re-live it, but I wanted her to say it.

"Emmett and Rose came home early from hunting and from what Emmett told what they found wasn't pretty. He said the only thing he could hear was me screaming, he said that I just kept screaming, "DONT DO IT!" over and over again, but I cant remember any of it and I'm really thankful for that. Anyway, they killed my baby and they tired to change me, but when Rose and Em got home and seen what was happening, Emmett grabbed me and ran, while Rosa went after Edward." Surprising me, she smiled with pride. "I will forever be thankful to Rosalie, she died for me and for my baby, she knew that she could never beat Edward, but she didn't care."

I didn't understand how she could just sat there calming while she talked about them killing her baby and then trying to kill her. I could see the tears in her eyes, but other then that she was a prefect picture of calm.

"So, Emmett started running with me, he wanted to get us out of the state, but there wasn't time, he had to get as much venom out as he could. He told me that he just stopped in the middle of the woods, he didn't know what else to do cause I was still screaming, but he ended up getting most of the venom out of my blood. When I woke up the next day...this is what I was. We talked a little bit about what happen, but then we just spent as much time as we could training me."

"You two never went back?"

"Nah, there was no point, Jasper did call us to tell us about Rose, but after that we never heard from them again until after me and Em split up. Edward did try to call every now and then, but Emmett always gave him hell for it and I think Edward eventually got the picture that I wasn't going to go back to him. How could I? He killed our baby, then changed me without even talking to me about it. Of course anytime Emmett would tell Edward that, he lied. They tired to tell Emmett that I went into labor while I was sleeping and there was nothing they could do to save the baby, but I don't believe it for a second. I think what hurt me most about the whole thing was that Alice knew and Emse. I always thought she would be on my side, because she knew what it was like to lose a baby, but nope she was in on the whole thing. Everyone was, besides Rose and Em."

The whole Emmett thing made a lot more sense now and I'm guessing that they probably helped each other a lot considering that they both lost people that they loved during the whole thing.

"Ya know I did think about going back to Edward a few times, thinking that I would still love him, but I just didn't anymore. It was like my love for him disappeared. Well, maybe it didn't disappear, but my hate for him overruled my love for him, for all of them. I know they wasn't just trying to hurt me, they was trying to do what they thought was right, but it was wrong, it was all so wrong."

I tired to think about what I would do if I was Edward and in a way I could understand where he was coming from. He didn't want to lose Bella, he was trying to protect her, but it was still her choice. Even still, I couldn't be mad at him for what he done, that baby could have easily killed Bella. I am mad at him for hurting her this way, but if he wouldn't have done it, would Bella be here right now? I don't think so. If she would have had that baby, she would be a full vampire right now and her and Edward would have their own little family. Even if the baby would have died while she was actually trying to give birth to it, she still would most likely be with Edward. So, in a sick kinda way, I was actually thankful to him.

But on the other hand, the whole story brings up another round of questions. Why is she really here? Is it just cause she couldn't go back to Edward or is she really here because she wants to be? I didn't have the answer's and it killed me to think that she was just here cause she didn't have anywhere to go.

"So, you did stay with Emmett for awhile, then?" I asked.

"Yeah, for about two years, after that he was ready to get out on his own. He had been helping me so much, with everything and he kinda pushed losing Rose in the back of his mind. I knew he was ready to be on his own for awhile so I told him to go."

"What did you do?"

"I got me a small house and pretty much stayed there all the time. A couple of years ago Alice did show up, with all my stuff. She also gave me Edwards car and more money then one person will ever need." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "We fought for hours when she first got there, as soon as she pulled up I smelt her and the only thing in my mind was attack. I couldn't stop myself, even if I did want to. We did talk a little bit, but not much and when she left she refused to take the car or the money back, saying that I was still a Cullen. I didn't really want any of it, but in a way, I did want the car. That car holds a lot of good memories of Edward...the Edward that I will never forget and always love in a way."

"Bella, I really am sorry for everything you went through." I said. "I cant even begin to imagine the pain that you went through."

"It was hard, but Emmett helped me a lot. We actually helped each other a lot."

"I just don't understand how you can be so calm and cool about all this."

"Hmm, you know when Edward left me, he told me not to worry, cause my kind forgot easily. I knew what he meant, he thought that the pain of him leaving would eventually die down into a distant memory, but he was wrong."

"Where you going with this?" I asked, a little confused.

"When I looked back at the person I was when Edward left me and I knew I never wanted to be that person again. I mean yeah, I have plenty of reason's to be that person, but I didn't want to. Yes, it did take me days of crying on Em's shoulder to do it, but I moved on. I'm not saying that I just forgot it, cause I will never forget my baby and I will never forget the Edward that I loved and married. Edward always thought that he was a monster and I think that's why he always freaked out so much when I got hurt. Before I got pregnant I never thought he was, but after that he changed so much. It was like a switch flipped and he was a monster. Even if my baby would have lived, I think I would have left Edward, cause I really did started falling out of love with him when he said what he did when we found out about the baby. He couldn't even look at me the whole time I was pregnant." She shook her head. "So, that's the truth...the whole truth and nothing, but the truth."

I rested my back on the couch and gently pulled on Bella's arm. She gave me a small smile, then curled up next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. "You are one amazing women, Bella." I said and lightly rested my head on top of hers.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I've made more mistakes and hurt more people then I ever thought I would...ever thought I could. I'm not an amazing person, Jake, I just survived and there's nothing amazing about that...people do it all the time."

**Author's Note – So, this took a little longer then I thought it would, but it's here and it's my longest chapter and Bella's story is in this chapter, so you'll all forgive me, right? ****It seemed like I kinda dragged out Bella's story a little bit to me and I'm not too happy with how it turned out so I hope you guys like it, tell me what ya thing, okay?**

**Also, thank you so much for all the reviews, I love reading them and knowing that you all like my story**

**The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did, maybe a week at the most.**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_~All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Myers ~_

_**Warning – This chapter contains drug use, nothing hardcore, but still drug use. Don't like? Don't read. **_

**Author's Note – First, I want to think everyone that reviewed last chapter, I love hearing from you guys and second this chapter will be the last one for at least three weeks. School is starting up in a few weeks and me and my family always go on vacation for two weeks before school and this year we decided camping, so no writing or reading on fanfic for me for three weeks. **

**Jacob's Pov**

I opened my eyes and groaned as I rubbed my aching neck. _Damn, I knew I shouldn't have fell asleep on the couch._ Rolling my neck, I looked at Bella, still sleeping, her back and neck resting on the back of the couch. Looking out the window and seeing it was still dark, I gently pick her up and took her to my bed. After laying her down and I pulled off her shoes and socks, then covered her up. Looking down at her peacefully face, I smiled and leaned down to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Beautiful, Bella." I sighed and straighten back out.

Yawning, I rubbed my growling stomach. I would have really, really, liked to get in that bed with her and get a few more hours of much needed sleep, but my damn stomach was killing me and the left over chicken in the fridge from the other night was calling my name. With that thought, I started walking towards the kitchen, my mouth watering as I thought about that damn chicken.

When I opened the fridge, I'm pretty sure I drooled. Not only was there left over chicken, but there was cheesy potatoes, green beans and what was left of the cake. Grinning, I pulled it all out, made a big plate and put in the microwave. While that was warming up, I open the bowl that the cake was in and started shoving spoonfuls in my mouth. _Damn, that girl sure knows how to cook._

"What are you doing, Jake?"

Jumping slightly, I turned around and smiled at her. "Eating."

"Yeah, I see that, but do you not realize that it's 4 in the morning?" She asked, with a laugh.

"I was hungry." I shrugged. "Want some?"

"Hmm, yes." She smiled and jumped up to sat on the counter next to me. Smiling, she grabbed the cake and my spoon, then patted the counter. "Take a seat."

Laughing at her, I got another spoon and took at seat beside her on the counter. Together we manged to finish off the cake by the time the microwave went off, letting us know that the chicken was warmed up. Bella jumped off the counter to put the cake dish's away, then grabbed two forks and the plate out of the microwave, before coming to sat by me again. She sat the plate in between us and handed me a fork.

"Thanks." I muttered and quickly shoved a fork full of potatoes in my mouth, ignoring the burn, knowing it would be healed by the time I swallowed.

Bella chuckled. "You eat like a pig."

"No," I muttered, "I eat like a wolf and I cant help it. I think out of all the things that come with being a wolf, this is one of the things I hate – I'm always hungry and it sucks."

"It can't be that bad. I mean really that's the thing you hate most?"

"No, I don't really hate it, but it's a pain in the ass to be hungry all the time. There really isn't anything I actually hate about it at all _anymore_. What about you? Do you like being half vampire?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really. Nothing has really changed, beside the speed and power, other than that I'm still me pretty much, I guess. Now, that I have had a lot more time to think about it, I don't think I want to live forever."

"I thought that was what you always wanted though." I said, a little confused.

"No," She shook her head, "I wanted forever with Edward, but it wasn't forever itself that I wanted, ya know. I guess some people would like the idea of forever, but what do you really live for if your never going to die?"

"Hmm, I ask myself that question a lot and if I cant answer it for me then I'm sure as hell not going to try and answer it for you."

"Yeah, I don't blame you there."

"I guess in a way forever wouldn't be that bad, though. Like for, Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim. They get to spend forever with their soul mates, so I guess it wouldn't be that bad." I mumbled, thoughtfully. Damn, forever with Bella, now that I would take any day.

"So, if you ever imprint are you going to stop phasing?"

I shrugged. "Probably not, but it wouldn't just be up to me then."

"Yeah, I guess." She put her fork in the now empty plate and gave me a smile. "Well, I think I'm going to go try and get a few more hours of sleep. What about you?"

I jumped off the counter and held out my hand to help her. "Nah, I might come lay down in a little while. I think I'm going to go jump in the shower real quick."

Once Bella went back to bed, I washed up the few dishes we used and then quickly took a shower. After throwing on a pair of sweats, I walked back downstairs and grabbed the small tin-can out of the desk in the living room. Quietly, I walked out to the back porch, grabbed the small table sitting between the two lawn chairs, then sat down on the last step and put the table in front of me. Getting the small baggie out of the can, I quickly opened it and dumped the dark green marijuana out on the table and started picking out all the seeds.

I didn't really smoke much and I never kept enough to actually get me in trouble in the house, but ever great once in awhile, it nice to just smoke all your problems away, letting that hazy fog seep into your brain and make everything better, if only for just a few hours. Embry was actually the one that got me started on it, when we were about 16, he came to me and Quil with a half ounce and we spent the rest of the day in my garage getting fucked up. After they left, I had went in the house and Billy knew right away, there was no hiding it, my eyes were bright red and I could barely walk straight. He grounded me for a month and I promised to never do it again. I broke that promise about a week after Bella left. I had been brooding in my room, when Embry came over and gave me a joint, telling to smoke that, take a shower and meet him and Quil for a guys night out. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure that was the night I lost my virginity.

That next morning, Embry admitted that he grows the shit and sells it. I was shocked at first, but none the less, immediately started buying from him. There was a point were I would smoke two to three joints a day, but Embry slowed my ass down quick, letting me know that he wasn't about to let me turn into a drug addict and that it was fine to smoke every once in awhile, but from on he was only going to sell to me once a month. At first I thought about just finding a new dealer, but I knew that Embry was right. So, in the end I only ended up smoking on the really bad days, the days when I couldn't do anything, but think of Bella. Sadly though, them days were about once a week for a long time. I can remember them perfectly, I would wake up in a cold sweat from dreaming about her and spend the rest of the day in bed, doing nothing besides thinking about her.

After rolling the joint, I put end in my mouth and lit it up, inhaling deeply and holding it for a moment. Exhaling, I coughed slightly, then quickly took another hit, sighing this time, as I felt the tingly feeling that always comes when I smoke, passing through out my body. I rested my head on the railing and took another hit, my eyes becoming heavy and that lovely hazy fog seeping into my mind making everything all better. I took a few more hits, before putting it out in the can and closing it tightly. I really didn't need Bella smelling it and getting pissed off at me. Sighing, I stood up and quickly made my way inside, heading straight for the stairs, my bed sounding better and better with each step I took. My legs felt heavy and my eyes didn't want to stay open.

Finally crawling into bed, I pulled Bella to me, wrapped my arms tightly around her and fell asleep more peacefully then I have in days.

"What the fuck?" I groaned, as I woke up. All the muscles in my body were sore, my head was killing me and someone was banging on my front door.

Glancing at the clock, I muttered. "Somebody better be dead for someone to be banging on my door at 7am."

Bella stirred beside me and took a deep breath. "Smells like Paul."

"What the fuck could he want this early?" I said, as the banging continued downstairs.

"Want me to get it?"

Groaning, I got out of bed. "Nah, I got it."

"Alright, I'm going to go jump in the shower then."

Nodding, I quickly jogged down the stairs and unlocked my front door, swinging it opened, I growled. "What in the hell do you want?"

Paul was bent over, hands on his knee's taking deep breaths, looking tired and worn out. "The treaty line...there's a Cullen at the treaty line!"

"Wha-what?" I asked, my voice full of shock and disbelief.

"A fuckin Cullen is at the treaty line and he wont leave. He has been there since almost 5am and he wont fucking leave."

Inside I was panicking, my mind going crazy, but outside, I took a deep breath and asked. "Has anyone talked to him?"

"Sam phased long enough to tell him to leave, but he wont. He just keeps standing there. We think he's waiting for Bella."

"Is it _him_?" I asked, the fear in my voice unmistakable.

Before he could answer, I felt Bella's hand on my arm. When I turned to look at her she was smiling. One that I have never seen before, her whole face was lit up, her smile bright and happy. "It's Emmett."

I felt a rush of resentment towards this Emmett guy. Why in the hell is she fucking smiling like that? "Why is he here?" Not giving her time to answer I turned back to Paul. "Go tell Sam that I will be there soon."

He nodded and quickly turned and started jogging towards the woods. I slammed the door and made my way upstairs, Bella following slowly behind me. "Jake, he's not here to hurt me or anyone. He told me when he first left, that when he was ready he would visit me and that's most likely the only reason he is here."

_Yeah, like that makes it better_, I thought bitterly. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, I have to get to the treaty line, so if you want to come you need to get dressed."

After giving me a long look that I couldn't read, she grabbed her folded clothes off my dresser and left, shutting my bedroom door with a little more force then necessary.

He was standing right on the treaty line, his arms crossed and face unreadable. The pack was standing in a long line on our side, letting small growls out as they watched the vampire.

"_About time you got here." Paul said._

"_Shut up." _

I stopped in the middle of the line, taking my place next to Sam, but Bella on the other hand did not stop. She ran right for him, a bright smile on both of their faces as she jumped at him and he caught her. The hugged for a long time, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him and he had his arms around her waist, his face pressed in her hair. I couldn't – didn't even try to – stop the growl from coming out, when Bella pulled back and kissed him right on the mouth. He held her to him for a long minute then pulled back and gave her a bright smile.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." He told her.

I could easily hear Bella's tears falling as she hugged him to her again. "I missed you too. I'm so glad your here!"

"I told you I would come back as soon as I was ready." He laughed as he looked at us. "Course, I never thought that I would have to come back here."

"Yeah, well I never thought I would end up back here."

They finally let go of each other, Bella turning to stand by him, both of them looking at us.

"_So...uh, what do you want to do, Jake?" Sam asked, slowly, reluctantly._

"_Everybody phase, we will talk to him, see what he is doing here and if anyone else is coming." Sighing, I ran further into the woods, out of sight and phased. _

Throwing on some jeans, I looked around at everyone else doing the same and sighed again. "Alright, let's get this over with, I got shit to do today."

"Jake?" Sam asked, as we got to the treaty line. "Do you want me to deal with this?"

I looked at the vampire, his arm around Bella's waist and a big smile on his face. "Nah, I got this." I told him, then: "Emmett, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me.

"You have anyone here with you?" I asked.

"Nope, just me and yes I will be staying for a while and no one else is coming. I'll be staying in the old Cullen house."

"Well, you know the rules, make sure you don't break them."

"Actually–" He started, but Bella quickly shut him up.

"Em, no."

"What?" He asked, with a big dimpled smile.

"That doesn't matter, you still have to follow the treaty." She said.

"Yeah, but I'm not a-"

"Shut up, Emmett." Bella snapped.

I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrows. He just shook his head. "Your not what?" I asked.

"I'm not a Cullen, anymore." He said, with another smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, after we left I got my name changed back to my human name, so I'm not a Cullen."

"That doesn't matter, your name is still on the treaty." Leah snapped. "So can we just go, me and-" She broke off and gasped as she looked at Emmett. "Me and...uh, d-David has plans."

"No, that's not possible." Sam muttered under his breath. "Leah, are you OK?"

"I'm fine...prefect really. Can we leave, now please?" She asked, again.

"Wha-?" I started to ask, but then I looked at Leah. Her face frozen in shock and her eyes locked on Emmett. If I didn't know any better, I would say she just imprinted on him, but there's no way, I mean she imprinted on David. Plus, there is no way that a shifter could imprint with a vampire, that is just wrong in so many ways.

"Look, guys," Bella said, "I know you don't trust Emmett and I get that I do, but I also know by that you can understand why he is so important to me. I'm not asking you to get rid of the treaty, I would just like it if Em could come to La Push with me."

"Bella, we can't just let a vampire run around La Push." I told her, gently.

"Okay, and what am I?" She asked.

"Bella you are not a vampire, you may be some what a vampire, but we know that you wont kill anyone."

"You don't know that for a fact, I could go out and kill somebody right now." She growled.

"But I know you wont."

"And I know Emmett wont!" She yelled. "He hasn't drank human blood in years and I know for a fact that he wont start now."

"Just let him come to La Push, so we can go, please!" Leah said, her voice desperate.

Sam looked at her for a long moment, then sighed. "Go on, Leah, get home and see David."

With a sigh of relief and another quick glance at Emmett, she turned and ran.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"We will talk about it later." Sam said, then turned to me. "Sorry, but she needed to get out of here. Now, Bella I know you might trust him, but you cant just-"

"Please, Sam?" Bella asked. "Just, please? He will only be there while I'm there, please?"

"Okay, I say that he should be aloud here only when you are with him, Bella...but when you are here you are most of time at Jake's, so you need to make sure that he is okay with having a vampire in his house."

Immediately, Bella face fell into a pout and I quickly looked away to give Sam a death glare. That little fucker knew what he was doing, he knows I cant fuckin say no to her. "Bells..."

"Jake, please?" She begged. "I swear he wont hurt anyone, please Jake?"

"Why does he need to come here though?" I asked, delaying the inevitable.

"Cause I will get lonely in that big house all by myself all the time." Emmett said with a huge smile. They all knew I would give in. Fuckers!

"Alright, he can come to La Push, but first..." I trailed off, scared shitless to ask this question and knowing that it really wasn't my place to ask. "I need to know, are you two-"

Emmett let out a huge laugh. "Please tell me your not about to ask if I'm fucking my sister, dude!"

Shocked, I stammered out. "Well, I-I...wasn't going to put it that way, but yeah."

"No, that would be very weird for both of us. I mean, I can admit that my sis is one hot piece of ass, but...yeah, no way, dude." He said, then gave Bella a smack on the ass. Quickly, she punch his arm with a growl.

I gave a huge sigh of relief and looked at Bella. She gave me a small smile, but her face said something I couldn't read.

"Hey, question?" Emmett asked with a big smile. "Who was that hot little piece of ass that just ran out of here?"

"That was my sister." Seth glared at him. "And don't even think about it."

Emmett held up his hands. "Just asking, dude! Alright, Bella I got to get to the house. There's no telling what kinda mess is there and I need to hunt, you wanna go?"

Bella looked at me for a long moment. "Uh, you go ahead and I'll meet you at the house in a hour, OK?"

"Okay," He leans in and gives her a peck on the the cheek, then looks back at us. "Bye, guys, I'll see you later...and don't worry, we are all going to be great friends." And then he's gone.

I look at Bella with my eyebrows raised, she just gives a small chuckled. "He's a bit goofy, but harmless, really."

Everyone quickly left after that, leaving me and Bella to stare at each other. I wasn't really sure what to say to her and on top of that I was kinda embarrassed about the whole 'him fucking his little sister' thing.

"He is a really great guy, Jake, once you get to know him." She finally said.

"It's not about that." I snapped. "And as much as you think it is, its not about him being a vampire."

"Then what's it about?" She asked, finally coming back over the treaty line and took my hand.

I felt my face heat up as I blurted. "It's about you."

"What do you...Jacob, are you-" She broke off and bit here lip, to stop a smile, I"m sure. "Are you jealous of Emmett?"

"No." I muttered, but we both knew I was lying.

She took my other hand, holding them both now. "Well, you shouldn't be...you have no reason to be."

I looked into her eyes and bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep in what I really wanted to say.

"Really, Jake you have no reason to be." She said, gently.

"Yeah? Well, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be?" I snapped, getting pissed off at her and him...hell at the whole situation.

"Because - you stupid, dense man - I'm yours." Then I felt her cool hand on my cheek and her soft lips touch mine.

**Author's Note – For some unknown reason I'm really nervous about this chapter, I wasn't even going to post it, but my sister made me, saying that there was actually pretty good, but either way I'm nervous, so let me know what you think, please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note – Okay, so I ended staying home from our family trip, cause I really like having all this alone time, plus being alone means I get to read and write more. **

**Anyway, this chapter is really short, I think it might just be the shortest on that I have posted for this story, but Leah's point of view is the next chapter and before I done that I wanted to let you on what happened after the kiss. So, here it is, let me know what ya think. One more thing, I know that you all might be upset about this chapter, but remember Rome wasn't built in a day. oh, also there is another a/n at the end please read it, it's kinda important. **

**Jacob's POV **

For the longest moment I just stood there, with Bella's cool slightly hard, but still soft lips pressed against mine, then jumping back so quickly that I knocked her over, I just stood staring down at her. It wasn't that I didn't want her to kiss me...hell, I have been dying for her to kiss me since the first time I saw her, but for some reason I didn't want her to kiss me either. Shaking my head, to clear it I quickly realized that I was trembling all over and I didn't understand why. This was Bella – the love of my life – so why am I freaking out over a kiss? I should be happy, I should be jumping for joy, dammit!

Running my fingers threw my hair, I looked back down at Bella still sitting on the ground, looking up at me with wide eyes and her mouth oped. "Bella, I–" I didn't know what to say! The only girl have ever loved just tired to kiss me and I literary knock her on her ass for it. Now, you tell me, what does one say in suck situations? Yeah, I only here crickets here!

Bella took a deep breath, then stood up with the fakest smile I have ever seen on her face. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm just going to go meet Em and go hunting. Yeah, I think...I need to hunt."

With that she was gone and I still stood there, staring at the place that she was standing, like a dumb-ass. What the fuck was wrong with me! Growling, I quickly took off my jeans, tied them around my ankle, phased and took off running as fast as I could towards Sam's house.

"_Why are you going to my house?" Sam asked._

_Still growling, I answered with a quick. "My cars there." _

"_Oh...so, why'd you do it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Push her away." He said. "Why did you do it?"_

"_Yeah, that was pretty dumb of you." Paul said, putting in his two cents._

"_I don't know." I said with a sigh._

"_What do you mean? There had to be a reason." Jared said._

"_I said, I don't know and that's what I meant! I don't know!" I said, getting more pissed off by the second._

"_Maybe you just wasn't ready." Seth offered._

"_Maybe you just don't love her like you thought you did." Jared said._

"_Of course he still loves her like that! I mean just listen to the boys thoughts. It's always Bella this and Bella that. He still loves her, he's just being a pussy." Paul said. _

_By this point I had already found me a nice and soft patch of grass to lay down on, knowing that I wouldn't be phasing until they picked apart my brain and figured out what was going on with me. I had my doubts about them figuring it out though, whatever it was._

"_No, no, I think it's deeper then that. Maybe he was just pissed off about the bloodsucker or something." Embry said, finally giving his two cents. _

_And it went on and on from there, the four of them giving me a million different reason's why I knock the love of my life on her ass for kissing me. That is of course until Leah phased her thoughts strictly on the song 'loaded and alone ' By Hinder. _

"_Just a kid, just a fool, always trying to play it so cool. So he did what he knew, he left home and he dropped out of school." She sung. _

"_What's up, Leah?" Paul asked. _

"_Nothing." She said quickly, before going back to the song, right where she left off. "He wanted fame, fame, fame even just a little bit of shame, shame, shame, he would sell his soul for it."_

"_Leah, really what's going on, cause I could have-" Sam started to asked. _

_Leah cut him off, now pretty much screaming instead of singing. "Even changed his name, never gonna get back now! He's got money, but he's way off track! So lonely, that it makes him think back to his family and his friends and the lady he left back home!"_

"_Leah, what's going on?" Seth asked. "Please tell us, maybe we can help."_

_And she went on screaming the song. "He's loaded and alone! Loaded and alone, yeah! Still a kid, still a fool, still trying to break all the rules, a big house, with too many rooms and a ego to go with it too!"_

"_Leah, come on! Tell us what happen?" Seth begged._

"_He's got his fame, fame fame, more then just a little bit shame, shame, shame that he sold his soul for it!. Even changed his, never gonna get it back now! He's go money, but his way off track-"_

"_Enough, Leah!" I yelled. "What happen, huh, what's wrong?"_

_Sighing, she finally stopped singing. "I think I did something today, but it's not possible. There's no way!" She answered, her voice gaining volume at the end._

_Damn, I so didn't need this, I had enough problems on my own. I really thought that Bella and I would start moving on after she finally told me the truth about everything and I had to go and fuck it all up! What in God's name is wrong with me?_

"_Wait! She told you what happen?" Sam asked. _

_Shit, I wasn't even going to tell them! "Uh, yeah."_

"_Well, what happen?" Paul asked._

_I didn't really think I should be telling them, it seemed kinda personal...well, actually it was more them personal, it was her dame life and I'm sure she didn't want me telling everyone in the pack. Well, on the other hand, Bella knows that as a pack we tell each other everything, if we wont to or not. I kinda felt like they had a right to know, but I'm sure Bella wouldn't agree with me there._

"_Come on, she wont ever know you told us. It's not like we are going to go telling everyone." Embry told me._

_Well, that was true enough. "Fine, but no asking Bella about any of this and no telling her that you know, got it?" I paused, waiting for all their answer's then quickly went through everything that Bella told me, leaving out a few things that I knew Bella would be mad out and I felt were none of their business anyway. _

"_Damn, that is three different kinds of fucked up." Paul said, with a shake of his head after I finished._

"_Is that really possible? I mean, he's dead." Sam put in. _

"_It's just all kinds of fucked up." Embry said. _

"_Yes, its possible and I know it's fucked up. Though, how it's possible I will never know or understand." I told them, then quickly trying to take the heat off me and Bella, I asked Leah. "So, what's up in your world?"_

"_Fame, Fame-" She started, but I quickly stopped her._

"_No! Answer the question." I commanded. _

"_Fine, but y'all are just going to think I'm crazy." She sighed. "When I looked at the blood...Emmett, I felt like I did when I imprinted, but it was so much stronger than that. I never felt anything like, what I felt for David when I first saw him was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw Emmett."_

"_There's no way. One, you already imprinted and two, he is a vampire." Sam said._

"_I know, but it was the most wonderful, intense, warming feeling that I have ever felt. I mean, as soon as I looked at him, I just felt everything leave me body and then when it all came back to me it was all pulling me to him and only to him. For the longest moment, I couldn't hear or fell or see anything that wasn't him." Leah said, seeming lost in her own world, filled with dimpled smiles, short black hair, and a cold, hard body. _

_Oh, shit, I thought, she really did imprint on him. I could feel all the same feeling coming from the other guys that had imprinted, they got lost in their own worlds as Leah went on to explain the feeling. It was crazy, impossible, but I'd be damned if it didn't happen. Not only had Leah imprinted twice, but it was on a fucking bloodsucker. _

_Author's note - So, i normally wouldn't tell people that i don't know something like this, but i figured that you guys are reading my story so you should know the reason that updates might take up to week's at a time. ok, so i had a bit of a break down the other day and the result of that break down was me tearing all my written stories up. dont know why, but i did so updates will take a while, but out of all my stories i do remember more about this one then any of them, it just might be shorter then i had planned, maybe 15 more chapter's or less. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Stephanie Myers owns all things Twilight~**_

**Author's note - This really didn't take as long as I thought it would. I really thought that it would take forever for me to get Leah's pov posted, but writing this was easier then Jake's pov! It's kinda short, but oh well.**

**I know that I didn't reply to any reviews for the last chapter and I'm very sorry about that, but I have been really busy these last few days and ever moment that I wasn't busy I was typing. So, a special thanks to all that reviewed last chapter.**

**Leah's point of view **

To some people surviving is just moving forward, forgetting what happened to them, to others it's facing their problems head on and never looking back. I guess that I would be one of those people who move forward, but never really forgiving or forgetting it. I cant say that I'm really bitter about the stuff that has happen to me anymore, but I have never really forgiven the people that hurt me either. Sometimes I feel like I stuck and not even really knowing what I'm stuck in, just knowing and understanding the feeling of not being able to move forward. I had thought that once David came into my life that I would be able to move forward with him and never look back. I had thought that is what a imprint was for, to make a stronger wolf, but even though I love David, I didn't get the feeling of completeness that I was suppose to. I heard the packs thoughts on imprinting and I just figured like most things in life I just got cheated again. Cheated out of my first love, cheated out of watching my father grow old, cheated out of being able to move away and become something bigger then this place, cheated out of some many things and experiences.

Then the worst and best thing that could happen, happened. I finally got to feel what it was like to be whole, to love someone without even thinking about it, but it happened with someone that is completely wrong for me. Someone that made me what I am, the reason that Sam left me, the reason that my father died, the reason that I might not ever be able to have a family of me own and it just wasn't fair. I had got cheated again, I got the feeling that I wanted, but how can I love someone that made me what I am? Given, he didn't do it on his own, but it is his family that moved here and it is his and his families fault that we started phasing.

What I really didn't understand is how I could even imprint when I already have David? I love David and he makes me...happy, so how could I imprint on another? Of course me and David had our share of problems, ones that I didn't really understand. From what I have heard from the pack thoughts things are suppose to be easy between a wolf and it's imprint, but things with me and David are...strained. Simple things that are suppose to be easy for any relationship are hard of us and whenever things come up we always end up fighting and that ends up with one or both of us leaving for the night. I think that I have stayed at my moms house more in a the last year then I stayed there when I lived with her.

Of course, the main argument is always about our sex life. In all the time that we have been together, we haven't moved an inch past making out and I didn't understand why. I had tired to get him to move forward with it, but he refuse, saying that we should wait for the right time, but his is my soul mate, so doesn't that kinda mean anytime is the right time? Either way, I just didn't understand why he wanted to wait, didn't he feel the pull towards me or maybe I also got cheated out of that. My soul mate didn't want me.

Sighing, I wondered if Emmett wanted me or if he even felt the pull at all. If I remember right then he already has a mate...but didn't Jake say that the blond had died fighting Edward? Of course that didn't matter, I couldn't mate with a vampire, it was just wrong on so many levels...at least, I think it is.

"Hey, babe."

I jumped, surprised to hear David's voice. Turning, I saw him move towards the end of the our bed were I was laying. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

He laid down beside me and sighed. "What happen with a vampire?"

"Nothing really." Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, the only thing I could see was dimpled smiles and gold eyes. "He was just here to see Bella."

"He staying?"

"Um, yeah I think so." I answered, not really sure about it, considering I left early and the pack didn't really say anything about it. They were to worried about me imprinting on Emmett and Jake pushing away Bella. Stupid boy.

"I had left earl and the pack didn't really say anything, they had other stuff on their mind."

"What happen?"

Nosy little thing, anit he. "Well, from what I know, Bella tired to kiss Jake and he pushed her away."

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath, I tired my best to keep the irritation out of my voice. "I don't know, David."

"Oh, well are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, babe." He got up and stretched. "We still going out tonight?"

"Ah, no I don't really feel like it. I think I might just go for a run tonight, if you don't mind." I muttered, more telling him, then asking.

"Um...well, I guess, but you really want to cancel date night?"

"Yeah, David, I really want to." I growled. "I just don't feel up to going out, I just want to go out for a run, maybe come home and take a long, hot bath, then go to bed, OK?"

"Are you sure your okay?"

Jumping out of bed I yelled. "I'm fine and if you ask me again, I swear to God I will bite your head off."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Whatever, Leah." He said, turning and heading for the door. "If you want to be that way, fine I'm going for a drive."

"Fine." I yelled and laid back down on the bed with a big sigh.

Truthfully, I was happy to see him gone, he was doing nothing, but getting on my last nerve. He always asked to many questions and wants to many details for me about the pack. When I come home after dealing with 9 guys thoughts and running around doing nothing all day, I just want to relax and forget for awhile that my life isn't normal, but he wont let me. He constantly wants to know what happened, how it happened and why it happened and I just find it annoying and stupid. He might be apart of the pack through me, but really its none of his business what happens with all the guys.

Sighing, I jumped out of bed and quickly made my way outside, hoping and praying that no one else was phased. I am so sick of getting questioned today, I just want to relax for a few hours. Of course, this is me we are taking about so that wasn't going to happen. When I phased I was alone, but not five minutes after running I ran right into his scent. A sweet, but woodsy smell.

And there he was sitting on a big rock, by a big pill of dirt, I assumed it was his dinners grave. As soon as he saw me his face brighten and his dimples came out full force.

He gave a cute little wave. "Hey, which on our you?"

I gave a small bark then quickly moved in the cover of the tree's to phase, not even knowing that I was doing it. Throwing on a small dress, I sighed. What the hell was I going to? I cant just go talk to the blood...to Emmett, can I? Well, I guess I can, cause I was already moving back into his view.

"Oh, so your the hot little thing that ran out on us." He jumped down from the rock and move a little closer to me. "Well, anyway, your Leah, right?"

"Um, yeah." I looked around and took a deep breath trying to find Bella's sent. Nothing. "Where's Bella?"

"Hm, she is at my house, cleaning up a storm. That's what she does when she is stressed. " He said, with a smile.

"What are you doing hunting in La Push, anyway?" I asked, just now noticing that he was in fact, in La Push.

"Yeah, sorry. I was hunting a bear and...well, I like to play with my food, I guess. Well, at least that's what Rose use to say, but anyway when I was chasing the bear he ran here and thought that maybe you guys wouldn't mind if I just grabbed him real quick." He explain with a another dimpled smile.

I couldn't help, but to chuckle a little. "But why were chasing the bear? Aren't you faster then a bear?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah I am faster, but its more fun when I get to chase them a little."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? I kinda heard that you was the..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"The bitch of the pack?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I guess you could say that I am, but I have my reasons. You try to deal with nine guys thoughts for hours a day and see if it don't put you in a bad mood."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I see your point. There is no way I would be able to deal with nine girls in my head all the time."

"Can I...can I ask you a personal question?" I asked, my voice small and hesitant and I didnt like it one bit.

He smirked. "9 and a half inches."

Eyes wide, I stared at him. "No! That's...I-I...didn't..."

He started laughing. "I was joking, Leah!"

"I..." I shut my mouth, before I said something stupid, cause truthfully all I could think is - He defiantly has a lot on David.

He moved back to the rock and sat down, still chuckling and patted the spot beside him. "Ok, so what did you want to ask?"

Smiling at him, I sat down. "Well, I was wondering why you left your family?" I really hoped I wasn't overstepping my boundaries.

"Hmmm, well mainly for Bella. She really need someone to be there for her, but also cause they were wrong and I didn't really want to have anything to do with them after what they done to her." He answered, smiling softy at me.

"So, you just gave it all up for her?" I asked.

"I really didn't give much up. All my life with the family, I never really got that close to any of them, other then Rose and by the time I got Bella out of there, she was already dead." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I was kinda close to Edward, but he was always nothing, but a brat and truthfully I feel a lot better now that I'm not with them anymore."

I was a little shock, I didn't think that he would be that honest with me. Maybe, he felt the pull...no Leah, don't even think it.

"It must be nice to just get to leave and never look back." I mumbled, almost to myself.

"I don't know, I mean your family seems really cool. If I was ever really a part of it, I don't think I would leave. You have so much family here and everyone here loves you."

"I don't think they -"

He quickly cut me off. "They love you Leah, you just don't see it."

I looked at him for a long time, just staring and the only thing I could think is – he is exactly what I need.

**~So, what do we think? Did I do okay with Leah's pov? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob's point of view **

I paced and paced and paced, then I paced some more. It was already 8pm and Bella still wasn't here and we always had dinner together. I knew she was mad...or maybe hurt, but we needed to talk about this...well, I needed to figure out why it is that I pushed her away first I guess. I had spent a good part of the afternoon thinking about it, but came up with no reason why I would do something so stupid. I would like to say that I was just shocked, but I knew deep down that it was more then that and I had to figure it out. I just hoped that this didn't drive Bella away from me...but then again I guess it had driven her away to some point cause she wasn't here and she was always here, dammit!

With a huff, I plopped down on the couch and silently begged her to get here. I grabbed the phone off the coffee table and laid down on my back as I punched in Charlie's number.

"Hello?" His voice ran out loud after the third ring.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Jake. Is Bella there?"

"Naw, Jake I haven't seen her. Is there anything wrong?" He asked, his voice getting higher. He has been so worried that she will take off on us again and she might just do that now that I messed everything up.

"Uh, no...everything's fine." I mumbled.

The was a slight pause. "Your lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Charlie. I was just kinda hoping she would be here tonight."

"Your still lying. Bella is there every night or you are here...either way you two are together for dinner every night. Now what's going on?" He demanded this time.

I let out a big sigh. "We just...Bella tired to kiss me today and I pushed her away."

"Why would you do that?" He asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

"I don't know."

"Well, you know I don't like getting into you two's business," _Lair, _I thought,_ you and Billy love getting in the middle of everything,_ "but, Jake what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I think I was just shocked...or something."

"Hmm hmm...Jake, you know she loves you, right?" He asked.

No, I don't. "Yeah, I guess."

"No, there is no guessing about it, she loves you and she wants to be with you. Trust me, kid she loves you."

"Yeah? And how can you know that for sure?" I asked, hoping he could give me the answer's I have been looking for.

"Jacob, the first thing she does when she wakes up in the morning is call _you,_ she spends half the morning in the kitchen cooking lunch for _you_ everyday and then she sits and talks about _you _while she waits for _you_ to get off work. Then if she doesn't spend the night with _you _she spends all that time with me, talking about _you _again. Are you getting the point here, Jake?" He said, exaggerating the you's every time he said it.

When he put it that way it seemed pretty clear, she loves me. "She loves me." I said, my voice sounding all kinds of happy.

"Yep, now we just have to figure out why you pushed her away." Charlie said, with a smile in his voice. "I can understand why you did, Jake. I know she put a lot of doubts in you mind and I can understand why you wouldn't just be ready to give everything up again. You have to protect your heart and I'm sure Bella understands that."

Maybe he was right, I just wasn't ready to give everything to Bella again. After everything she put me through, deep down I didn't know if I could trust her. I wanted to trust her, but I didn't and a part of me couldn't.

"You just think about that, Jake and when Bella is ready to talk explain it to her and I know she will understand."

"Okay, thanks Charlie." I mumbled.

"No problem, kid." He said, then the I heard a click as he hung up.

**xxxxXXxxxx**

Bella didn't show up. I stayed up until 3am waiting for her and she didn't show up. I had thought about going to the Cullen's, but it seemed like a bad idea. I wasn't scared of a bloodsucker, but Emmett was a big boy and he seemed very protective of Bella and I really didn't want to get my head torn off. So, after walking out my door three times, I laid down in bed staring at the walls. I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned and pushed and pulled the covers but no matter what I did I couldn't keep my eyes closed long enough to fall asleep. So, in the end I was actually kinda happy to hear someone knock on my front door. I knew it wasn't Bella, I would have smelled her, I always can. Though, I was happy for the distraction I was also a little pissed off that someone was knocking on my door at 3am. So, after I stormed down the stairs and loudly unlocked the door, I was more then ready to yell at whoever it was, but seeing Leah standing there hugging herself kinda left me shocked.

"Hi, Jake." She paused for a long moment, then offered me a small smile. "Can we...talk?"

"Um..Hm, yeah, I...of course, yes." I stammered out.

"Can I come in?" She asked, her voice so much different then I was use to hearing, to small and scared.

"Yeah." I answered and moved so she could come in.

after shutting the door I moved to the couch where she was sitting and took a seat beside her. "Can I get you anything?" I asked her gently.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." She mumbled.

We were quiet for awhile, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Mine, on Bella and her's...well, I would guess Emmett and David. "You okay, Leah?"

She shook her head no, then I heard something I never thought I would hear from Leah – a broken and slightly muffled sob. "Shit, Leah–" I didn't know what to do, but once I heard that second sob, I grabbed her in my arms, trying to help however I could.

"I don't know what to do." She wailed. "I don't understand why this is happening. What did I do wrong, Jake? Why me? Why is my life so screwed up?"

I held her tighter to me and rubbed her back as the sob's took over her body. "I don't know, Leah, I don't know."

"It isn't fair!" She yelled. "I was happy! I was finally somewhat happy, but no Leah Clearwater cant be happy!"

I didn't know what to say to her, cause really what could I say? I just held on to her as she yelled and sobbed and screamed. I didn't understand why she came to me about this, maybe cause I could understand life being completely unfair, but whatever reason I was kinda happy that she was here. It may sound wrong or mean, but in a weird way she made my life seem somewhat simple. Yes, I am in love with a half vampire and I might have pushed away the love of my life when she tired to make a move on me, but I now knew Bella loved me and though I might not be ready to give everything up for Bella, I still wanted her and for the first time that I saw her I was certain she wanted me too.

It took Leah a little under an hour to stop crying and screaming. She was still tightly hanging on to me, but her cries and wails, turned into soft sniffs and whimpers. I continued to rub her back and hair, unsure what she wanted now that she was in better control. I had kinda figured once she got everything out she would turn back into the bitch that she normally is.

"I'm sorry, Jake." She whispered into my neck. "I really didn't mean to do this. I just don't understand what is happening."

"It's fine, Leah. None of us understand it."

She pulled away from me and laid her head on the couch. "I saw him early today."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah." She cracked a small smile. "He was chasing a bear and it ran to La Push, I guess. Anyway, we talked a little."

"You tell him about imprinting?"

"No, I don't know what to say. How to explain to him that I have already imprinted, but imprinted on him too."

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard."

She rolled her head around to look at me. "What you would do if you ever imprinted?"

"I don't know, Leah." I shrugged. "I like to think I would be able to fight it, but after feeling it from you guys, I don't know how I could fight it."

At least, I hoped I would be able to fight it, cause after all that I have went through and all I'm still going through for Bella I would be mad as hell if all that got messed up by some girl that I just happen to look at and imprint. I would try to fight it the best I could, but in the end I know that it wouldn't work like that.

"Why would you fight it, though. The feeling...it's so..warm." She said in a dazed voice.

I chuckled lightly. "I'm thinking that you didn't get that feeling with David?"

"Nope, with David it was comfortable, but with Emmett it's that and so much more. Well, either way there's not much I can do about it, cause I don't want to hurt David."

'So, your going to fight it?"

"I dont know. I mean, I feel like I should for David, but a part of me dont want to. I guess it doesnt matter much anyway, it's not like me and Emmett would stand a chance together."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause we are two different-"

"You and David are two different species." I pointed out, cutting her off.

"I've never thought about it like that." She mumbled.

"Me either," I chuckled, "until Bella came back."

"But still, he isn't even human."

"Well, Leah you can sat here and come up with a million reason's why you think Emmett is wrong for you, but in the end does any of that really matter?"

"I don't -"

My door busted oped cutting Leah off. We both jumped up as Bella then Emmett came running in, both wide eyed.

"I figured it out." Bella gasped, before I had the chance to say anything. "I've been thinking about it almost all night and I finally figured it out!"

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked, while I almost swallowed my tongue, thinking that she was talking about the kiss.

"David is with the Volturi." Emmett – who was somewhat calmer – answered.

**Author Note – So, what did we think? I'm a little bit iffy about this chapter. It's kinda short and nothing really big happened in it...well until the end at least. But anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, glad that you guys seemed to like Leah's pov. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**~Stephanie Meyer's owns all things Twilight~**_

**Jacob's pov**

"David is with the Volturi." Emmett – who was somewhat calmer – answered.

I felt a chill run up my back. I didn't know that much about the Volturi, but I did know that they weren't someone to mess with and if David was with them...

"What you mean?" I asked. "As in he is a vampire? There's no way, we would have smelt it."

"No, he isn't a vampire, he just works with the Volturi. There are some humans that stay with them hoping that they will get changed eventually." Bella explained. "But before they will change a human they have to know that the human will be with them for good. Once you join them there is no going back, you either stay with them forever or they will kill you. I think...no, I'm sure David is working with them."

"Bella are you sure–"

"No, there is no way he works with them. He's my imprint." Leah said, cutting me off.

"Look, Leah I know you don't want to hear this, but there is also a chance that you didn't even imprint on David." Emmett said, gently.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, stopping Leah when she went to open her mouth. "Everyone just needs to calm down for a minute, okay. Now, before we take this conversation any further we need to call the pack and the council and since it is now going on 5am I think we should wait until in the morning."

"But, Jake he is working with them, I know it and if we don't do something then he could get us all killed." Bella said.

"I understand that your worried, Bells, but we are talking about a imprint here and this is kinda a pack matter. I know your trying to help, but–"

"She didn't even imprint on him."

"We don't know that for a fact. Emmett said that there was a chance–"

"If she really imprinted on him how could she imprint on Emmett too?" Bella asked.

Leah gasped and Emmett stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "You little–" Leah started to say, but I quickly shut her up. I wrapped my arm around her, my hand over her mouth. God, I so didnt need a girl fight, right now.

"What she means to say is that she really wishes that you would have kept that information to yourself."

"I'm sorry, Leah, but it just proves that David isn't really you imprint. Everything you feel for him is fake." Bella said, quietly. "I'm really sorry for saying that in front of Emmett, but we have to stop David."

"Okay," I signed and moved away from Leah to sat on the couch, "why don't we all sat down and you can explain everything, cause right now nothing is making sense."

Bella nodded and came to sat by me, while Leah took a seat on the loveseat. Emmett looked at Bella for a moment, then Leah and shrugged while sitting next to her on the loveseat.

"Now, why don't you tell us why you think David is working with the Volturi?" I asked.

"Well, first I don't think, I know he is." She snapped.

"Okay. Why don't you tell us why you think Leah didn't imprint on him."

"Again, I don't think, I know." Does she have to be so stubborn?

Emmett signed. "Bella you aren't helping here. Just tell them what you know."

"Fine. You two know that some vampire's have special power's." She started, looking at me and Leah. "Well, almost everyone in Volturi has a power, that's what makes them so powerful."

"Okay, what does this have to do with David?" Leah asked.

"Well, there is a vampire in the Volturi guard that can change emotional bonding's. She can break and make bonding's. Meaning that she can make two people fall out of love and she can make two people fall in love."

"Wait are you saying that some vampire used a power on Leah to make her think that she imprinted?" I asked.

"There's no–" Leah started to say.

"Think about it, Leah." I said gently, knowing that it all made sense. "The day you imprinted on David what where the rest of us doing?" I asked, remembering the nasty smelling vampire we chased.

She looked at me, confused for a moment, then her eyes widened. "You was chasing a vampire out of La Push."

I nodded. "And we all know that there is something a little off about him, we just never said anything cause we thought he was your mate."

She closed her eyes tightly. "Your right. I always knew there was something wrong with him, I just didn't want to see it. He's always so nosy and..." She jumped up. "I'm going to kill him!"

I jumped up quickly and grabbed her as she made her way to the door. "Wait a minute, Leah we have to talk to the elder's about this and we have to figure why he is here."

"I can answer that." Bella said, standing up.

I sat Leah back down beside Emmett. "Don't let her run." I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears and I knew if she got out that door David would be dead. Not that I blame her, I wanted to kill him to, but we needed to know what we are dealing with first, then we could kill him.

"Okay, Bella," I sat back down, trying my best to keep calm. "What do you know?"

"You guys know that your not really werewolf's right?" She asked.

"Of course we are werewolf's, Bella." I said, rolling my eyes. She had seen us phase.

"No, your not. Your a shape-shifter, your nothing like a real werewolf. They are the meanest and most angry monster out there and unlike you they have no control when they shift and like vampires they live off humans. Human flesh to be exact."

"Wait your saying that there are real werewolf's out there that eat people?" I asked, a little freaked out about this new bit of information. I thought vampire were gross and repulses for drinking human blood, but there is actually an animal/person that eats people?

"Well, no not really." Emmett answered. "One of the Volturi brother's – Caius – almost lost a fight with one a long time ago and since then he has had them all hunted down and killed."

"Now even though you guys are nothing like them, he wants you dead too." Bella finished. "David is here for information, so that when the Volturi attack they will know what they are dealing with. To put it simply...there's going to be a war and unless we can get just about every vampire in the world to help, we are all going to die. All the shape-shifters and all of their parents...anyone they think might have the gene to phase will die."

"What are we going to do." I asked, my voice nothing more then a soft whisper.

Bella came over and took my hand's. "We have to tell the pack, then we need to deal with David and get as many vampires that we can find to helps us and we fight as hard and as long as we can. I'm not Alice, I cant tell you when they are coming, I cant see things like she can, but I will help as much as I can and when the time comes I will fight beside you and your pack."

"Me too." Emmett mumbled. "I will fight with you guys."

"We cant beat them, can we?" I asked, knowing that we most likely couldn't.

"We can try are hardest." Bella answered, softly.

I felt like...hell, I didn't know what I felt. Maybe it was the shock of it all or maybe it was the fact that Bella just told me that everyone I love was going to die, but I just felt nothing. Not one single emotion, just numb. Gently, I pulled Bella down beside me and just sat there holding onto her hands as tight as I could, staring off into space. _We were going to die_, I thought, _everyone I love is going to die and I cant do anything to stop it. _

**Author's Note – Hm, well what do we think? I know the last few chapter's have been small, but it's just easier for me to write them smaller now that I have nothing, but what's in my head to work with. Before I was pretty much copying down what I had written, but now I'm making up the story as I go along. It's a lot harder doing it this way, cause I'm trying my best to keep things like they were when I first wrote it, but it's hard to remember everything. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting and putting my story on your fav's, it so nice to know that I don't totally suck as a writer. **

**Until next time :)**

**Review, please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – It took me a little longer then I thought it would, cause there was one part of this chapter that I re-done about a million times and what's really fuckin stupid is that I ended up using what I wrote the first time. Was that a waste of time or what? Anyway, there are still a couple of parts that I'm a little 'ehh' about so review and let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Jacob's Point Of View**

"What do we do, Bella?" Sam asked Bella, his voice weak. He pulled Emily closer to him, while looking down at his son playing on the floor at their feet with a pained expression. Emily kissed his cheek and picked Nick up, holding him tightly to both of them. Sam smile slightly and rested his hand on her stomach, his fingers gently rubbing her baby bump. I swallowed hard, just now realizing how much Emily and Sam had at risk.

Everyone besides David had gotten here around 6am and we have been sitting quietly for almost an hour while Bella told re-told what was happening, explaining exactly what David was up to.

"I'm not sure." She huffed. "I mean, I know what has to be done, but I don't even know where to start."

"We need to call the Cullen's, guys." Emmett mumbled. Anyone could easily see that he hated the ideal of calling his old family for help.

"Do you think they will help us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...they will and we really need them. Carlisle is kinda close to Aro, so if anyone can talk Aro out of...fighting us, it will be him." Bella answered.

"Alright," Billy said, "do you know how to get a hold of them?"

"Yeah, I do." Emmett said.

"Good, we will call them soon, then." Billy mumbled. "Now, what are we going to do about David?"

"I say we kill him." Leah said.

"I don't like the ideal of killing a human, but I think we should kill him too." Sam mumbled, a slight growl in his voice. "He is risking the life of the whole tribe."

"What else can we do? Make him leave? Then he'll just go straight to Aro and tell him everything his knows." Sam continued. "It's not like he'll be miss much, if he was trying to turn into a leech then he most likely doesn't have any family."

Sue grimaced. "Maybe we don't have to kill him...maybe we could talk to him. Who knows, maybe this Aro is forcing his hand. He is just a human, after all."

Sue did make a good point. The Volturi could have easily manipulated David, heck any vampire could manipulate a human, but still I didn't like the idea of letting the fucker go.

"While Sue makes a good point," I said, voicing my thoughts, "I don't think we should just talk to him and then let him go. Not only did he use Leah, but he hurt her and he is threatening the everyone and our families."

Bella looked around at everyone. "Why don't we call the Cullen's and then we can deal with him."

After everyone nodded in agreement, I threw Emmett my house phone and with a sour expression he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice answered that I would never forget.

Bella winced slightly making me put my arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Hey..uh, Edward. Is Carlisle around?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett?" Edward sounded shocked, but at the same time relieved. "Hey, whats going on? Where are you calling from? The number said Black, but as far as I know we only know one family named Black. Why are you there? Is Bella with you? Is she okay? Can I talk to her? Do you think she'll talk to me now?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle, Edward. Is he around?" Emmett asked again, ignoring Edward's questions.

"Yeah, he is here, but–"

Emmett but him off. "I need to talk to him then, it's important."

"Is everything okay? Is Bella okay?" He asked, his voice going higher.

Emmett rolled his eyes and huffed. "She is fine, Edward, not that it is any of your business. Now, give Carlisle the damn phone I need to talk to him."

There was some light murmurs on the other line that I couldn't make out and then a few thumps and a few very loud curse words from Edward.

"Hey, Emmett!" A new voice, that kinda sounded like the little pixies voice chirped in the phone. "Hi, Bella! Wow, we haven't heard from you guys in a long time. I kinda hoped you would be back by now."

"Give. Carlisle. The. Fucking. Phone. Now!" Bella growled, each word coming out slowly, but very loud. Apparently Bella fed up with playing nice.

The other line was silent for a few minutes, then Carlisle's clear voice sounded. "Sorry, about that, they wouldn't give me the phone. Everyone is just happy to hear from you two."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Look we didn't really want to call, but we need your help."

"Oh, What do you need? We will do anything we can to help you." Carlisle answered with surprise in his voice.

"It's about the Volturi and chances are we going to end up dying, I would think carefully before agreeing to anything, Carlisle." Emmett warned.

"You got Bella in trouble with the Volturi!" Edward's outraged voice screamed. "What the fuck did you do, you stupid, oversized–"

Bella get up quickly and grabbed the phone from Emmett. Her growl sent shivers of fear down my spine. "I would think very carefully before you finish what you were going to say." The growl she let out before the warning was loud and vicious, but her words were low. I barely heard her, but surprisingly the words were more scary the the growl. Anyone could easily see that she didn't take kindly of someone doggin' on Emmett.

"I'm sorry, lo...Bella." He answered quickly and quietly.

I think everyone, including me and Bella, had to press our lips together to stop the laughter that was trying to force it's way out at how quickly the pussy was to apologize.

"Whatever. Carilisle are you still there?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Good." She said, with venom in her voice. "I want you all to listen to me. Every single one of you have put me threw hell, do you understand that?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Good, I'm glad we are on the same page. So, without dragging this out, you all are going to get down to La Push by this evening and I don't want to hear a Goddamned thing about it. And if you don't, I'll make sure every single one of you is dead before the Volturi kill me."

"We'll be there." Carlisle answered, the fear in his voice unmistakable.

"One last thing...I'm not going to be happy to see you all and I really don't think Emmett is going to either, so when you get here DO NOT come in trying to hug me and shit. Do you got that, Alice?" With that said, Bella hung up the phone.

With a smile Emmett pulled Bella down to his lap and hugged her tightly to him. "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem, Bro." She answered with a light peck on his lips.

I was surprised that I wasn't jealous as I watched Bella and Emmett together, but looking closer at the pair I could easily see that even though the love there is strong, there isn't anything romantic about it. It was more then sibling love, but less then being in love and that confused me slightly. Until it finally hit me, that they slept together at one point. I literally almost choked at the realization.

Jealousy roared it's ugly head like never before. "I thought you said that you wouldn't ever fuck your sister."

"What?" Emmett and Bella said at the same time.

"When you first got here, you said that you wasn't fucking Bella, but you have fucked her."

Bella closed her eyes tightly. "That's really none of your business, Jake."

"Yeah, I know that." I said. "But why was you trying so hard to hide it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore and it wasn't a big deal."

"You told him to lie to me." I accused.

"Yes, I did. I told him before I left that if I ever ended up here and he comes to see me to keep us sleeping together to himself, I didn't want to hurt you again. It isn't a big deal, Jake. Just two lonely and hurt friends getting caught up."

"Getting caught up?"

"Look, if you really want the details, fine." She huffed. "It wasn't long after we left the Cullen's, we were hunting together and then next thing we knew we were kissing. Sometime when vampire's hunt other...needs come up out of no where and that's what happen to us."

It was then that I realized that everyone's heads had been whipping back and forth, as if they were watching a tennis match. Their eyes left Bella and landed on me, waiting to see what I would say, but what could I say? Bella was right it is really none of my business who she sleeps with, I guess I was just hurt and jealous and slightly pissed off that she lied to me about it.

"Is anybody hungry?" I asked, standing up. "I think I'm going to fix something to eat."

I got a low mumbling agreement from the pack, as I walked into the kitchen, closing the door tightly behind me. With a huff I started going through the cabinets and fridge, slamming everything I would need for mom's chilly down on the counter by the double stove. I shoved a big pack of hamburger in the microwave to defrost, then slammed the small door shut loudly, before setting it on ten minutes. I quickly grabbed a big knife and a cutting broad, then got started on cutting up, three different kinds of peppers, onions and garlic, the knife making a small bang every time it hit the broad from too much force.

_Watch it, Jake, I thought, or your gonna end up cutting you hand off. _

**Bella's Point Of View**

I winced every time something slammed or banged it the kitchen, making Emmett hold me just a little bit tighter to him. I could hardly stand sitting here, while Jacob was only a few feet away hurting again over something that I have done. I wouldn't apologizes for having sex with Emmett though, cause at the time we had both needed it and wanted it to some extant. Do I wish Jacob wouldn't have found out? Yes, cause it isn't something that he needs to know, just like I don't need to know who he has had sex with in the past, cause that's what it is, the past.

"He'll get over it, Bella." Billy reassured me, with a small smile. "He is just a little mad about it, now, but he'll realize that he is being stupid."

I sent a stiff smile Billy's way. "I know, I just..." I trialed off and shrugged. "Do you think I should go talk to him?"

Everyone quickly shook their heads no. Leah chuckled lightly. "We all know Jacob is a big baby and he will be impossible to talk to until he calms down."

"Shut the fuck up, Leah!" Jake yelled, from the kitchen and something hit either the floor or the counter loudly.

"What?" Leah called back. "You know its true, dip-shit."

I heard Jake let out an angry growl and I was up out of Em's arms and making my way to the kitchen. He was standing stiffly at the double stove, mixing something in a big pot.

"Jake," I sighed, "you know this isn't a big deal."

"Whatever."

I huffed. "Would you stop being a baby about this and talk to me like a grown up?"

He didn't answer me, just continued to cook for a long time. I stood there watching his back as he cooked and cleaned up after himself. "Jake –"

"Do you love me, Bella?" He asked in a rush, cutting me off.

"Yes, I do." I swallowed loudly. "Your my best friend Jake, of course I love you, that will never change."

He turned towards me quickly, his eyes blazing. "Don't do this again Bella! Don't pull that 'Your my best friend, of course I love you' shit!" He took a deep breath and when he started talking this time his voice was just a soft whisper. "Are you in love with me, Bella?"

"Tell him the truth, Bella." I heard Emmett whisper from the living room. "Don't lie him, don't fuck this up."

Jake's eyes moved towards the door, but they were back on me quickly. I heard everyone getting up from in the living room then a few minutes later the front door shut quietly. Knowing that they was all gone, I took a deep breath, preparing myself to finally telling Jake the whole truth.

"I lied to you and Edward." I started. "The day you fought Victoria's army, I lied to both of you. After we kissed, Edward told me that I loved you and knew he was right. I told him that I loved him more and I told you that too, but I lied."

"Why?" He asked in a weak voice, confusion heavy on his face.

I shrugged helplessly. "I thought that he was what I wanted and I thought at the time that he was the better choice for me."

"So it was about money?" He voice had now gone bitter and cold.

"No!" I cried. "It was never about money! Edward was my first love Jake and yes, I loved you more, but I thought he was it for me. I thought I could forget about you."

"But why would you want to do that? If you loved me more, then why would you want to forget?"

He shook his head and turned back to the stove. "Ya know, it sounds like a bunch of shit to me. You loved me more, but you thought Edward was it for you? How is that right? If you really loved me more then you would have known that I was it for you."

I knew it was going to be hard to get him to believe the truth, I knew that before I even came back. "I fucked up, I know that and I'm sorry, but everything that I have said to you since I have been back is the truth. I haven't lie to..." I trialed off knowing that wasn't really the truth. I had lied to him once, twice if you count me having sex with Em. Well, really only once cause when we was talking about me using him, he never did ask what I meant. I don't really know if what I did was using him, but to me it felt like it to a certain point. Either way after that kiss I knew that Jake was the one for me, I just didn't want to see or admitted it. How could I? I had Edward, the man that I agreed to marry the day before. How could I go back on all the things we promised each other the day after? I couldn't. No, I didn't want to hurt Jake, but I couldn't hurt Edward either, cause at the time I really did love him, I just love Jacob more. My life would have been so different if I had done the smart thing – the right thing – and picked Jake and part of me wishes that I did, but truthfully I wouldn't change one thing that has happened in my life. Yes, my heart has been broken in more ways then one, but still I wouldn't change anything even if I could. The past eight years have taught me more then anyone would ever know.

"Jake, I can't change the past." I mumbled, looking at the floor. "I know that I fucked up with you in so many ways, but if you...if you just tell me what I need to do now then I promise you that I will love you forever. If you just give me a chance to fix it, then I will never hurt you again. I know that you may not want to give me another chance and I understand that you might have moved and don't love –"

**Jacob's point of view **

"Don't be stupid, Bella." I snapped, turning to face her again. "Of course I still love you. When I told you I would never stop loving you I wasn't lying. I tired to move on, but your it for me. I would never – could never – love another the way I love you."

Sighing I took a few steps until I was standing right in front of her. Placing my hand under her chin, I raised her head and gently ran my fingertips over each of her slightly wet cheeks. "I could never stop loving you." I whispered. "God knows I tired, but its never gonna happen."

She smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Ditto." She said, weakly.

"You are right. The past is the past and neither one of us can change it. So from now on the past is just that, the past. No more talking about it or thinking about how much we both fucked up, cause we are here now. You love me, I love you and truthfully I could careless about anything else." Gently I kissed her forehead. "You are mine now and I'm never letting you go."

Slowly she closed the remaining distance between us and stood up on her tiptoes to wrapped her arms around my neck. Just as are heads started moving towards each others, the kitchen door opened.

"Well, I for one am so happy you two finally figured it out, but I am starving and what ever you are cooking in here, Jake, smells so good." Paul mumbled, helping himself to a huge bowl of chilly.

Sighing, my I dropped my forehead onto Bella's. "You are such a dick, Paul."

"Love you too, Jakey!" He mumbled.

"Sorry guys." Rachel said, coming into the kitchen everyone else behind her. "I tired to stop him, but you know how he is when he gets hungry."

I let go of Bella and smiled when she grabbed my hand and held it tightly in hers. "It's fine."

"I smell cornbread." Paul mumbled, wolfing down his chilly. "Is there cornbread?"

"It's in the oven, don't know if its done though."

"Ohhh." Rach moaned. "You made mom's chilly."

I smiled as she rushed over to the oven and pulled out the cornbread. Quickly she made her a bowl of chilly that was almost bigger then Paul's.

"Mmm, so good." She moaned, taking a big bit. "Jake, you have to give the recipe."

"Nope." I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me and glared playfully. "Brat."

Soon everyone sitting around my table, laughing and eating. It was nice to be able to joke and talk with my family having Bella at my side. I knew that there was a chance I could lose any or all of them and though I was kinda mad that they interrupted me and Bella, I wanted to soak up as much time with them as I could.

"Alright." Emmett said. "Now that everyone is full, what are we going to do about David?"

Leah pushed her spoon around in her bowl. "I still think we should kill him."

Mumbles of agreement went around the table. The only one that didn't agree was Sue.

"It's not right to kill him, when we don't even know..." She just shrugged and trailed off. "Whatever, just keep me out of it."

"Alright. Leah, I'm assuming that you want to be there?" Sam kinda asked.

"No." she said, surprising us all. "You guys can take care of it. I never want to see him again."

"If you guys want, I can take care of it." Emmett said. It was almost crazy how well he fit in with us. "I know how you all feel about killing humans."

"Actually I think that is a good ideal." I said, but also warned. "Your still not aloud to eat him."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't plan on it."

I was getting ready to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth I smelled them. Not ten seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"They are here." I mumbled, standing up.

Bella quickly got up and grabbed my arm as I started moving towards the living room. "I'll get it."

"Ya sure?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes hard and cold, she went to get the door. We all followed slowly behind her and spread out around the living room, all of us on high alert as Bella opened the door.

"Bella." Carlisle sighed deeply as soon as he saw her.

She did say anything, just opened the door wider and came to sit down beside me. Smiling gently at her, I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her. The Cullen's slowly walked into my house, first Carlisle, with Emse right beside him, Alice and Jasper came next with Edward in the middle of them, holding each of his arms tightly. He eyes stayed on Bella, only moving every few seconds to look at me with sneer. He growled suddenly and his head swung around to stare at Emmett and Leah, who was sitting on the loveseat rather close together.

"A wolf?" Edward asked. "Your actually dating a wolf?"

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm not really dating her, per-say. She imprinted on me."

Edward laughed, the sound was cruel, but at the same time very hollow. "Oh that's rich, I can see that you downgraded." He rolled eyes. "I always knew you were nothing but a pathetic little boy without Rose."

Emmett's nose flared and I could practically see the steam coming out of his mouth when he opened it. "Don't go there and don't even fuckin say her name."

Edward went to open his mouth again, but Jasper cut him off. "I hope you don't mind, Bella, but I called a few friends, they should be here by tomorrow mornin."

Bella nodded. "I appreciate that, Jasper, but maybe you should hear what we are dealing with before you drag your friends into it."

"What exactly are we dealing with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella quickly explain everything to them and they most listened silently. Every great once in a while, I would hear Edward let out a small growl and he would glare at me, but I paid him no mind. I could careless about him now. Yes, he was here at the moment, but it didn't matter Bella was and always will be mine and there anit a damn thing he could do about it. He growled loudly when he heard my thoughts, but I just sent him a cocky smirk back.

"Your going to die, just cause they want the mutts dead?" Edward asked, like it was the most crazy thing in the world. "Are you nuts? You don't have to fight with them."

"No, I don't have to." Bella growled. "But I want to and if you know whats good for you then you will fight too."

"Of course, we will help you." Carlisle said. "Bella I know that what we done–"

Bella held up her hand. "Don't. Saying your sorry wont bring my baby back." Her voice was a lot more gentle then I thought it would be and I could tell that even though a part of her hated every single one of them, she still loved and missed them in a way.

Emse took a small steps towards us. "We know it wont, sweetie, but–"

"But what? It makes you feel better?" Bella asked, her voice getting hard. "Fuck that! Why should you get to feel better? I had to live through the pain, so you can too!"

"It's not to make us feel better, Bella." Pixie spoke up. "We just want you to know that we are sorry for hurting you so much and we know now that we should have never listened to Edward. If I knew how bad it would hurt you I would have said no."

"And that makes it okay? You all knew how bad it would hurt when you killed my baby. And you of all people Emse should have fought, cause you know what it's like. That is what hurt me the most, you knew the pain of losing a baby, but you still went along with it knowing that I would feel the same kinda pain that you felt when you lost your baby."

I pulled Bella tighter to me, more aware then ever of the tear trailing down her cheeks. Kissing her hair, I whispered quietly. "You don't have to do this, Bells."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"Why did you come back here?" Edward asked, suddenly.

"Because," She said, smirking at him, "I wanted to be with the man I loved more then anything."

"You don't love him more then anything, you loved me more at one point." He mumbled, glaring at me again.

"That's what you think." I felt her tense under my arms and for a minute I thought she was going to leap at him, but then she started taking deep breaths and all of a sudden Edward let out a loud gasp.

"How did you – you lied – how did you do that..." He trailed off, gasping for air that he didn't need.

Bella relaxed in my arms as Edward went limp in Alice and Jasper's arms. "Oh, it's just a little trick I learned when I was training with Emmett." She said smirking.

Edward shook his head, stood up straight and gave me a long hard look that I couldn't understand. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because at the time I didn't want to hurt you."

"But now you do?" He asked.

"I want to do more then hurt you Edward, I want to kill you truthfully and I would have many times if Emmett wouldn't have talked me out of it." Bella sneered at Edward.

"It was always him?" Edward sorta asked.

I looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on, but the only people that seemed clued in was Bella and Edward.

"Not always." She mumbled. "It was always you for a long time, but after the kiss I knew it would always be him."

After she said that I knew that somehow she had let Edward read her mind and she had finally told him the truth too. My love and pride grew and I couldn't help smiling just a bit.

"Then why did you marry me?" Edward asked, sparing me another glare for my thoughts.

"I thought that I was doing what was best for everyone."

His smile was empty and cold. "Always the selfless, Bella."

"I can only wish that was true." She mumbled.

**Emmett's point of view **

I watched slightly confused as Bella and Edward talked back and forth, until finally I realized that she let him read her mind. I didn't really know if that trick would ever work, but I guess she had gotten some control over her shield. Once I realized what was going on, I leaned back to relax knowing that Edward would go on and on with questioning why she lied to him about her love for both him and Jacob.

Blocking out their voices, I let my mind wonder to the girl beside me. I didn't know what I was going to do about the whole imprinting thing, but I did know that if me and Leah tired that I could grow to love her, as much if not more then my Rose. A part of me hated myself for thinking that, but I knew that wherever Rosalie was she would want me to be happy. I know for a fact that she wouldn't like that fact that I was possible going to be with a werewolf, but I knew that she would be happy that I have moved on in my own way.

The few years that I ran around the world by myself were without a doubt the hardest in my vampire and human life. Knowing that I would most likely be alone for the rest of forever nearly drove me to death. I always thought that Edward was being stupid when he took off the

Volturi to die, but now in a way I understand it. I had thought about it a few times, hoping that if I was to die that I would be with my Rose wherever she may be. But in the end I knew I could never do it. I couldn't do it cause of Bella. I knew that one day she would end up back here, but I always knew that there would be a chance that Jacob would have moved on and I knew that if that was to happen Bella would need me more then she ever did.

Never in a millions years did I think that I might find my other half here too though. When I first go here I never knew a thing about imprinting, but as soon as I looked into Leah's eyes, I knew that something in me had changed. It wasn't until after Bella spilled the beans though that I had actually started thinking about it...about a life with Leah.

The crazy thing is that she is so much like Rose in so many ways. When I first met Rose I saw so much pain and anger in here and Leah is just like that. There is so much pain and sadness in her deep brown eyes and just like I did with Rose I wanted to fix Leah in whatever way I can. Not only are they alike in that way, but Rose had always been the bitch in our little family and the same goes for Leah. She is the bitch of the pack and it's almost crazy how much they act alike in that way. I have never understood why I get the bitchy women. I'm the funny, laid back guy and for some reason I always end up with a bitch.

In a way I guess it works out perfectly, I will be able to add fun and laughter in Leah's life and she will be able to stand up and call me a idiot when need be without being scared of my size.

"You and Bella move on pretty quickly, don't you think?" Edward sneered at me, reading most likely ever thought I just had.

I grunted. "You should know, you forced us to do it."

"That's enough!" Jacob yelled. "I'm sick of listening to this! We asked you here for your help, will you or will you not help us?"

"We will." Carlisle answered.

"Thank you." Jacob mumbled. I could easily tell he hated thanking them. "Now that is settled, you can return to your home in Forks. We will be calling you soon." He looked over at me and Leah with a small barely there smile. "Emmett you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

I just nodded my thanks, happy with staying here and not going home with the Cullen's.

"Why does he get to stay?" Edward asked, childishly. I think he was almost pouting.

"Cause he is the only vampire I can stand to be around." Jacob answered, sending me a real smile this time.

"Bella's a vampire too."

Jacob leaned towards Bella and cocked his head to one side slightly, like he was listening for something. "Nah, I hear a heartbeat." He said laying a small kiss on her temple.

"You need a alibi." I commented after everyone had left, leaving me, Leah, Bella and Jake to deal with the whole David thing.

"Something simple and easy to remember." Bella noted.

Leaning back against the loveseat I thought about the times that me and the Cullen's had to hide a murder and what would be the easiest way to clear Leah's name. "You and David got into a fight late at night and you broke up with him. You leave and come to stay at Jake's house, not wanting to be around him anymore." I thought out loud. "He decided that he didn't want to be in Washington anymore and packs he shit to go home." All three of them gave me funny looks. "Pissed off and hurt, he wasn't watching the road. Next thing he knows, a deer ran out in front of him." Understanding lite up their faces and I smiled. "He tries to turn, but still hits the deer and the car runs off the road into a tree. Killing him instantly." I finish.

"Damn," Jacob mumbled, "your good at this shit."

"We had our fair share of murders to hide." Leah and Jake gave me sharp looks and I decided to explain further. "Before we originally moved here Jasper slipped up a few million times." Maybe not that many times, but there were a lot of times we had to move cause he fucked up.

"Slipped up?" Leah asked.

"Lost control of his blood lust." Bella supplied.

"Does that happen a lot?" Jacob asked.

"Sometimes it does with newborns." I answered.

"Jasper wasn't a newborn was he? I thought that he was changed before he found the Cullen's."

"He was." I told Jacob. "But to him it was like being a newborn all over again. He didn't have the same...upbringing that the rest of the Cullen's and myself had. He was in a vampire army, one of the best the army had, in fact. When Alice found him, he was running from said army. She told him about the Cullen's and he decided to go with her. But when a vampire goes so many years drinking human blood, if they stop and start drinking animal blood it's like being a newborn all over again."

Both Leah and Jacob nodded, but they still had a 'that's fucked up' look on their faces.

"Okay, back to the point." Bella mumbled. "All we have to do is kill David, rough him up a bit, pack his shit and crash his car."

"Not that simple." I told her. "First off, Leah do you know where he is from?"

She bit her bottom lip and frowned. "He never really talked about his home or family a lot, but I'm pretty sure that he is from Kentucky."

"Okay, what did you know about this guy?" I asked.

"Not much, he never talked about himself."

Of course he wouldn't talk about himself, he didn't need them getting any clues about what he was really up to. "How much have you told him about the pack."

"He knows all the normal shit we tell imprints. He knows about the mind reading thing, about our speed, extra hearing and smell." She shrugged. "He knows everything that is important."

"I was afraid of that." I mumbled. "But the real question is – how much has he told Aro?"

"Maybe we should question him before you kill him." Jake commented.

I rolled my head back, popping my neck. He was right, it would be a good ideal to question him, but chances are he wont tell us anything.

**Leah's point of view**

"I would rather just get it over with." I said. "I don't see a reason why we should even question him, he most likely has talked to Aro the passed few months and told him everything."

I was so sick of talking about the little fucker and I most defiantly didn't want to talk to him for any reason what so ever. I was just ready for him to be out of my life forever. A part of me wishes that I could be the one to kill him, but I know that I could never do that. Not because I love him – I don't think I ever really have – but I knew that if I was to kill him I would carry that guilt for that rest of my life. So when Emmett spoke up, saying that he would do it I couldn't have been happier to let him. I knew that though the guys hated David they too would have carried the guilt of killing another human being with them forever. Also, I knew that Emmett would be able to kill David quickly and quietly.

"She's right, guys." Bella agreed with me. "There is no point in talking to him."

"I would have just like to see him sweat a little." Jake mumbled.

Bella elbowed him in the ribs, making him grunt and hold his side. "I'm still not use to that." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Bella asked, innocently.

"The fact that you can hurt me."

She laughed. "Sorry."

"You could always come with me, Jacob." Emmett said, with a smirk. "I could use an extra pair of hands to rough him up a bit."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are all guys like this?"

"I think that is a good idea." Jake said, with a smirk of his own.

"I second that question." Bella mumbled, rolling her eyes too.

"We're born with it." Emmett joked. "We can't help it."

"Whatever." I said. "You two go and play hero and me and Bella will just hang out here then, kay." I looked at Bella with a small smile. "Beside I think that us girls need a little time alone."

"You need girl time?" Jake raised his eyebrows and smirked. "When have you ever needed girl time?"

"I don't need girl time, I just think it's time that I got to know Bella better."

I had hated the girl way back when and when she came back I still hated her, only for a different reason this time around. I don't think anyone – not even Jake – knew why I hated her so much and I plan to keep it that way. It wasn't that I was in love with Jake or that I even loved him, but I guess you could say that I was in love with the way he loved. He has always looked at Bella like no one else was there. He was always there for her, putting his own happiness and health aside to make sure that she was happy and healthy. I hated her for not loving him back, for not treating her the way he should be treated. Jake is – no matter how big and tough he acts – with out a doubt the kindest soul I have ever meet. And any girl should be happy to know that she has won his love, but Bella shoved it in his face and I hated her for it.

Then she left and Jake finally started putting his life back in order. Seven years later she comes back and I hated her then because truthfully I was scared for Jake. Scared that she would ruin the good things that he had going in his life and then she would leave again.

Today, though we was outside I heard what she told him and I believe her. I believe that she is going to stay and love Jake until the day she dies and I could really careless who is the one doing it, but Jake is to kinda and sweet not to have a girl at his side that will love him.

His eyebrows moved higher. "Are you plotting to kill her while I'm gone?"

"No, Jake I'm not going to kill her, I don't even plan to be rude." I smiled at her again. "I just want to get to know her, is all."

"Ya sure that's all?" The disbelief in his voice was actually kinda funny.

"Jake, even if she was planning on being rude or killing me, I can take care of myself." Bella mumbled, patting his arm and sending me a smile.

"I know...it's just she is being nice." He said, looking at her like she was the only one there, even though they were talking about me. "It kinda scares me when she is nice, she is never nice."

Me, Bella and Emmett busted up laughing while he sit there looking at me like I was crazy.

"She can't be that bad." Emmett commented, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

My heart leap at the small contact and I was surprised that I loved the coldness that he offered. "He is right, I can be a pretty big bitch sometimes."

"Oh, you can't be that bad." He said again and looked over at Bella. "Nobody can be a bigger bitch then Rose, right Bella?"

Bella smiled fondly at the name. "Your right, she was a pretty big bitch."

Rose, I thought, must have been the blond, his wife. "See, Jake," I mumbled, "there is one in every family."

"I guess."

"Alright." Emmett removed his arm and stood up, popping his neck again. "You ready to get this done, Jacob?"

"Yeah, I guess." He stood up to, but quickly bent over to place a kiss on both of Bella's cheeks, then her nose. "See ya soon, Bells."

She looked up at him with a bright smile and her hand moved up to cup his cheek. "I love you."

I could hear his heart race at her words and by the smirk that took over the smile on her face I knew she heard it too. "I love you, too." He said softy, the laid a small kiss on her lips.

He stood up straight and quickly walked out the front door. I looked up and suddenly realized that Emmett was still standing beside me. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I want him dead, but..." I trailed off.

"Nah, I get it." He turned his head and looked at Bella, then at Jake who was holding the door open. "Can we have a minute?"

Jake smirked and shut the door. I could hear him walking down the steps, mostly likily making his way in the woods across the street to phase. Bella stood up and smiled at us. "I'll just go upstairs and get one of the spare rooms ready for you, Leah."

Once she was gone, Emmett moved to sit beside me and took my hands in his. Again, my heart leap at the contact. "I was thinking," He started to say, rubbing the tops of both my hands with his thumbs, "maybe, if you still up that is, that we should talk about this when me and Jacob get back."

I swallowed hard. "About the imprint you mean?"

"Yeah, truthfully," He looked down at our hands, for a long moment, "i would like to give this a try, Leah. I would like to try to be with you."

My heart was speeding before, but now it was thumping so hard in my chest I was sure it was going to break one of my ribs. Suddenly, he let go of one of my hands and moved his. Laying it flat on my heart, he pressed down lightly and chuckled.

"You want to try?" I asked, embarrassingly breathless.

Not moving his hand, his fingers started gently rubbing over my heart. My whole body started trembling. "Yeah, but we don't really have time to talk about it now. If you are up when we get back, we'll talk, ok? If not, then maybe we can go for a walk tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, okay."

Swiftly moving towards me, he kissed my forehead and was gone before I could even move. I was left, breathless and trembling with one hand on my chest where he had his and the other where his lips touched my cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's point of view**

"That sounded interesting." I said, smiling at Leah as I walked back down the steps.

She sat there with a bright smile, one hand on her heart and the other pressed against her cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked, giggling at her just a bit.

"Huh?" She shook her head and moved both of her hands to her side, but just as quickly she put one back on her speeding heart. "Oh, yeah I'm good."

I smirked as I sat down beside her. "He can be quite the charmer."

"Who?" She asked, I couldn't tell if her confusion was fake or not, she just looked so dazed.

"Emmett?" I offered.

"Oh...uh," She blew out a long breath and licked her lips. "yeah, so I come to learn."

I chuckled. "Don't let that fool you though, he can be a crude ass too."

"I kinda already suspected that."

We were quiet for a while and I assumed that she was lost in her own Emmett filled daze. Looking at her, I could tell that they would be good for one another. Emmett would be just the one that would be able to lighten Leah up some, make her see the good things in life and not just the bad that has been done to her.

Patting her knee, I smiled. "How about we go get some of that leftover chilly and put a movie in?"

"Sound's good."

Once in the kitchen I grabbed the pot of chilly out of the fridge and put it on the stove to heat up, while Leah went through Jake's cabinets to see what kinda junk food he had.

"Hmmm." She hummed pulling down a box of cheddar cheese popcorn. She put a bag in the microwave, before returning to her search. "Ohhh, I knew Jake had some chocolate somewhere in here." Her pushed and pulled stuff out of her way, to get to the very back of the shelf then pulled down a big box of different kinds of candy bars. I chuckled as she ripped the wrapper off of a Snickers and took a huge bite. Sitting the box down by the microwave she made her way to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Big-Red, then moved to the freezer.

Stirring the Chilly once more, I turned off the stove and got three bowls down and filled them two of them. Sitting them by the candy bars, I leaned against the counter and watched Leah as I waited for the popcorn. She was going through Jake's freezer, mostly likely looking for his stash of Ben-n-Jerry's.

"Bottom shelf." I told her. "Behind all the frozen vegetables that he never eats."

Laughing, she bent over to find them. The microwave beeped and I grabbed the popcorn and poured it in the other bowl. Turning around, I got a tray from behind the fridge and started putting everything on it. Grabbed four spoons on her way to me, Leah sit them and two things of Chunky Monkey down on the tray with a smile.

"Jake is gonna be pissed when he finds out I ate all his junk food." She said with a laugh.

Nodding in agreement, I picked up the tray and followed Leah into the living room. Sitting the tray on the coffee table, I went over to the TV stand and opened the bottom drawers to go through his movies.

"What are you in the mood for...romance, action, horror, comic, drama?" I asked Leah, as I trailed my fingers over the cases.

"Hm, how about something with a little, romance, drama and comic?" She suggested, already digging into her chilly.

"Lets see...how about 'My best friends girl'?" I asked.

"Perfect." She agreed.

Setting up the DVD player, I popped the movie in. Making my way to the hallway, I opened the closet and grabbed two small throw blankets. Handing one to Leah, I grabbed the other chilly bowl and snuggled up on the other end of the couch. Taking a bite of the chilly, I about moaned.

"This shit is amazing." I commented, as Leah pushed play on the remote.

"I agree." She mumble around a mouthful. "Jake doesn't make it nearly enough."

Before the movie even started Leah was done with her chilly and grabbed one of the Chunky Monkey's, opening it with a sigh and taking a huge bite with a moan. Laughing and giggling through the movie, I mainly watched Leah as she finished off her ice cream, ate half of mine, more then half the popcorn and 6 candy bars. As the credits rolled she took one last bite of a Take Five and leaned back patting her stomach.

"How do you guys do it?" I asked, amazed.

She smiled. "Our high temp burns the calories quicker then normal."

"I get that the high temp keeps you skinny." I said, getting up to put in another movie. "But how do you eat all that at once?"

"Well we run a lot so we stay hunger, but I pretty much just pigged out cause I wanted too and now I am overly stuffed." She got up too and made her way to the kitchen.

Shaking my head, I bent down to go through our movie choice again and laughed when I heard Leah popping more popcorn. "Hey, Leah, you up for something scary?" I called.

"Sure."

Going through his movies again, I pulled out 'The last house on the left' and put it in. Sitting back down on the couch, I smiled my thanks to Leah when she came in with more popcorn and handed me another Big Red. She sit down and put the popcorn between us on the couch and hit play on the remote before grabbed another Take Five.

Munching on popcorn and candy we watched this movie with a little less attention, cause truthfully we found it kinda stupid. Snatching the remote off of the coffee table, Leah hit fast forward towards the end where there was a rape scene that was a little too long for comfort in my opinion and I guess in Leah's too if the growl she let out was any indication.

"I would kill them slowly and very painfully." Leah comment at the end when the girls parents started killing the 'bad guys' soon after they found their daughter and realized that she had been raped.

"Hm, I agree."

After that movie, Leah got up and put in another, while I cleaned up our mess. Laying on opposite end's of the couch we snuggled up and by the time the previews were over, I was out like a light.

**Leah's Point Of View **

My eyes were heavy and I was yawning every few minutes, but I didn't want to fall asleep yet. I wanted to wait for Emmett and Jacob to get home so me and Em could talk. Bella had already fallen asleep about an hour ago and was mumbling this and that – mainly Jake's name – every few seconds.

Sighing when the credit's rolled on the movie, I got up and put another one in, not even really paying attention to what it was. Making my way to the kitchen I thought about putting on some coffee, but I didn't want to seem desperate when Emmett got back. So instead I settled for another coke, hoping that it had enough caffeine in it to keep me awake for a few more hours.

I was really starting to worry about Emmett and Jake. What if they got caught? What if there was a vampire with David and they got killed? The possibilities were driving me nuts.

Back in the living room, I went to the TV to see what kinda games Jake had. I knew he had an X-box and a PlayStation3, I just didn't know where his games were. Hooking up the PlayStation, I put in one of his racing games and sat on the floor to keep myself occupied until the guys got home.

Two hours later, I threw down the controller and turned off the game. Pacing I thought about phasing to see if everything was okay, but chances were that Jake wasn't in wolf form and that would get me no where. I didn't want to go to the house, what if the cops were already there looking for me? Showing up in the middle of the night would not be a good ideal.

Growling in frustration, I walked out of the house and ran across the street to phase, leaving my clothes by the tree line. My thoughts were silent, so no one else was phased, not that I really suspected anyone to be. Sniffing at the air, I took off running, following Emmett and Jake's scent. It lead me straight to my house. Poking my head outta the tree's I saw David truck already gone and sniffed the air again. The trail was on the road so it would be harder to follow from the tree's, but I started anyway. I ran all the way out of La Push, then Fork's. I could still smell the trail, but I couldn't follow it from the woods, so I turned back around, heading for Jake's house.

I was almost there when I felt someone phase. "What are you doing, Leah?" Jake asked.

"I was worried. It was after 3am when I left and that was a couple hours ago."

"Everything's fine." He said. "David just had a little bit more to tell us then we thought he would."

"Really. What'd he say?"

Jake ran through tonight's events slowly so I didn't miss anything.

_**Flashback, Jake's Point of view **_

_Phasing back to human, I took a deep breath. He was definitely in the house. Sounded like he was watching TV. _

"_How are we gonna do this?" I asked Emmett._

"_We'll just knock on the door and tell him we need to talk. If he try's to run, I'm sure we can catch him." He answered, with a smirk._

_Nodding, we walked towards the back door and Emmett banged on the door a few times. "Leah?" We heard David call, getting up off the couch. He turned the TV off, before coming to the door and opening it._

"_Oh, hey Jake." He mumbled. "Where is Leah?"_

"_That's what we need to talk about. Can we come in?"_

_David looked at Emmett for a long moment, then turned to me. "Sure, I guess."_

_Once in the house we all took seat at the table, David in the middle of me and Emmett. _

"_Is Leah, okay? I haven't heard from her all day." David asked, his voice full or worry. I couldn't tell if he was really worried about Leah or just worried about the fact that me and Emmett was here or maybe he was just a really good actor. _

"_She's fine." I answered. "She is spending the night at my house."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you two got in a huge fight earlier tonight and she decided she didn't want to be with you anymore. Then you decided to go home to your family." Emmett said and David's face turned white._

"_Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't seen Leah all day."_

"_We know that, but the cops don't know that." I told him._

_David moved to get up, but Emmett's hand came down hard on his shoulder. David winced. "What do you want?"_

"_We want to know why you are working for the Volturi." I stated. "What's in it for you, huh? Are they paying you?"_

_David's jaw clenched. "It's not about money."_

"_Then what is it about? Why do you want us dead?" I asked._

"_Because you killed my family."_

"_What?" Emmett asked, shocked. At least he could get that much out, my fucking mouth was frozen shut._

"_About three years ago a pack of shape-shifters killed my whole family." David practically growled. _

"_Shape-shifters don't kill people, David." I told him._

"_No, your right...they do however kill vampires."_

"_Your family..." I trailed off, not sure if I believed what I was hearing._

"_They were vampire's." David gestured to Emmett. "They were like him, they had golden eyes and they hunted only animal's. They adopted me when I was three. About four year's ago a pack of you mutt's were passing through and they killed them. They fucking killed everyone, my mom, dad, sister's and brother's." He scoffed. "They thought they were doing me a favor, thought they were saving me!"_

_I was shocked, literally shocked and I think Emmett was too cause his mouth was wide open. "What?" David sneered. "Don't believe me?" He sat up a little and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he pulled out something and slapped in down on the table._

_Looking down, I saw picture of three female vampire's, six males and one human – David – right in the middle of them. All of them, beside David of course, had gold eyes. They were animal drinker's so why did this pack kill them?_

"_Why did they...kill them?" Emmett asked. _

"_They didn't know about animal drinker's or so they told me. They had never actually seen a vampire before and when they smelled my family they couldn't stop attacking." He looked at me and Emmett in turn. "So boys, I believe your here to kill me? How did you figure it out anyway?"_

"_Bella has a power and she just knew." Emmett told him. "And yes, we are here to kill you."_

_David nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured she knew. They way she was looking at me at the cookout thing." He smiled. "And I knew it wouldn't be long until she figured it out and someone was sent here to kill me. So how is this going down?"_

_Thinking back I could remember David cocky smirk when Bella was told to stand down from the attack. She knew then that something was up with David and I didn't fucking listen. _

"_Before we get to that part. How much have you told Aro about the pack? I asked._

_He smirked. "Everything, I talk to him weekly and I talked to him last night. He knows about Bella and the chance of me dying. But just remember even if you kill me you all will still die, you can't beat Aro's guard's."_

_Emmett stood up and grabbed the collar of David's shirt. Pulling him up, Emmett growled. "We'll see about that, now come on, it's time to die, superstar."_

_Following Emmett as he pretty much dragged David to the living room, I was still in shock. There was another pack out there. How could that be? I always thought we were the only ones. Shaking my head, I forced myself to stop thinking about it and get my head on right for what we was about to do. _

_Emmett pulled David into his and Leah bedroom and pushed him to the closet. "Pack your shit." He told David. _

_David done as he was told, smirking the whole time. "You guys suck, your gonna kill me and make me do all the work too?"_

_Emmett just rolled his eyes. We stood by the door, watching him take his clothes out of the closet and dresser and put it in a duffel bag. Zipping up the bag, he came to stand right in front of us. Wasn't this boy scared of death? Didn't he at least want to fight to live?_

"_I'm ready!" He announced, sounding happy and totally fucking crazy._

_Shaking my head, I watched Emmett take a hold of his arm, leading him in the living room. "Where are your truck keys?" He asked._

"_By the door." David answer, nodding towards the small table by the front door._

"_Get 'em."_

_David, again, done as he was told and came back to Emmett offering his arm for Emmett to hold onto._

_Emmett looked at me, eyebrows raised, I shrugged. "We going out the back?" I asked him._

"_Yeah."_

_Once outside, we stayed in the shadow's so no one would see us..._

_**End of flash back**_

_**Leah's Point of view**_

The memory cut off and I suspected that Jake didn't want me seeing the details of David's death. I was fine with that, I knew he was dead and that's all I needed to know.

"Another pack?" I asked, confused.

"That's what he said."

"But I thought..." I had thought we were the only pack.

"Me too." Jake answered to my thoughts.

"He did put up any kinda fight to live?" I asked, confused.

"No, not a bit. Kinda scared my truthfully, what kinda person doesn't fight to live?"

"The kind that has nothin to live for." I answered without thinking, watching Emmett running threw Jake's eyes.

Review? Please?


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note – So I fucked up just a tiny bit. I had finished writing this chapter and started writing the next one and I kinda sorta forgot to post this one, so sorry about that. It's a little small, but the next chapter shouldn't take too long cause I am almost finished with it, a couple of weeks, may be a little more. let me know what you think, m'kay.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

_...Now leaving Washington..._

_Welcome to Idaho...Now leaving Idaho..._

_Welcome to Wyoming...Now leaving Wyoming..._

_Welcome to Nebraska...Now leaving Nebraska..._

_Welcome to Missouri...Now leaving Missouri..._

_Welcome to Tennessee... _

_**Somewhere in Tennessee...**_

The first thing I was gonna do when I get home – if I live through this – is stuff my face like I never have before. Raw meat really wasn't all that bad, kinda good really, but after eating it for over a week straight I was sick and tried of raw deer meat.

_'At least you get to get away from the vamps for awhile.'_ Paul told me thoughtfully.

Why in God's name did are link have to reach so far? I am 5 states away and still my thoughts aren't my own.

_'Shut up.'_ I told him._ 'Hey, Sam? What in the hell am I suppose to do now? Run around Tennessee until I smell the other pack?'_

_'I guess.'_ He answered. _'The elder's don't even know if there is a pack, let alone where they are.'_

If I make it outta this I swear I am gonna throw the biggest hissy fit when I get home. Running for eight days straight is not my idea of fun and on top of that now that I am here, I have no idea how to find this supposed other pack. Why was I the one that had to go looking for them anyway.

_'Cause your the alpha now and if there is another pack then the alpha will be able to hear you in wolf form.'_ Sam answered my thoughts.

_'If I was you, I would just shut up and thank my lucky stars that I took over when I did.'_

_'Huh, your right.' _He thought, cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. _'How was training today?'_

_'It was altogether awful.' _He said._ 'I don't think your pack has ever work quite so hard.'_

The pack being called my pack brought me pleasure that I never thought it would and my chest swelled with pride as I saw them working threw Sam's eyes. Well, shit who would have every thought I would feel so fatherly to the bunch of assholes?

_'Of course you feel fatherly towards us, Jake, we are **your **pack." _Sam told me and I could practically feel his smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but inside I knew he was right. _'How's Bella, been?'_ I asked, changing the subject. I was really worried about her too, she about freaked when the elders told us that I was the one that had to go looking for the other pack. Truthfully I didn't like the idea of leaving her or my pack either. What if Aro decided it was time to strike while I was gone? I wouldn't be able to be there with them and it I really didn't like the thought of my pack fighting without me.

'Altogether good, but with you gone Edward has been trying to move in.'

I growled as he showed my the images of Edward begging Bella to talk to him on many different occasions, most of them being him showing up at my house. Then I was overcome by wolfy chuckles when I saw Bella trying to close the front door on Edward, but he was having that and he he tired to grabbed her arm. Bella obviously wasn't having that cause as soon as he touch her, she grabbed his arm and ripped it out of it socket and off his body. That's my girl, I thought, but on the other hand it was kinda strange seeing Bella being able to do something like that. I quickly shook that thought off though, she is part vampire and I am fine with that.

_'She kept his damn arm for three days, Jake.'_ Sam told me, chuckling himself.

_'Good.'_ I told him, still laughing, but it cut off abruptly when I caught a whiff of them. I knew that it was them, cause they smelled almost the exact same as us. Stopping for a moment I took a big breath in threw my nose and quickly started running left, towards the smell.

_'Slow down, Jake, you don't want to sneak up on them.'_ Sam told me.

Slowing to a quick jog, I ask him._ 'What now? I can't just run into their land can I?'_

_'No, you don't want to do that. When you get closer, let out a warning howl, the pack will know it's an alpha calling and come running.'_

_'What about their alpha?' _I asked.

_'He'll come to.' _He reassured me_. 'But unlike that pack he will know that it wasn't him that let out the warning call so he will be looking for you most likely.' _

The scent became stronger and stronger and finally I heard Sam telling me to stop and let out the call. I let out a long breath and sat down before lifting my head and letting out a long howl. Nervously, my eyes kept darting to the left and right, front and back.

_'Deep breaths, Jake, you'll do fine.' _Sam told me.

I felt the air shift and I knew someone was phasing. I waited for someone in my pack to greet us in our thoughts but it didn't happen and I knew then that it was the other pack I was feeling. The air shifted again and again and again and again. I was starting to think that maybe this pack was bigger then ours, but then the air shifted once more and I could hear their paw's thudding on the ground as they ran towards me. Quickly I stood up and got ready for the worst.

_'Five, right?' _Sam asked.

_'Six.' _I corrected.

_'You sure, I only felt five through you.'_

_'It was six.' _I told him, again.

_'I only felt five, too.' _Paul spoke up. His thoughts had been so quiet that I almost forgot that he was there.

_'It was six!' _I growled at them, then proved myself right when six fucking huge wolfs came out in front of me. Fucking hell, the are bigger then us, I thought.

_'Holy shit.'_ Paul yelled in our thoughts and I winced at the loud noise.

I keep my eyes on the pack, mainly the two in front, but I also kept at good I on the two on each side of them.

_'Should I try to talk to them?'_ I asked Sam.

But Sam didn't have time to answer, but another voice joined my thoughts and it wasn't a voice that I knew.

_'What do you want?' _

It's a girl, I thought, the alpha of their pack is a fucking girl.

_'Holy shit!' _Paul said again.

I shook my head._ 'I have come to ask for your help on behalf of my pack and people.' _I told her and prayed that she could hear me.

_'Our help?' _She sounded confused.

_'I cant believe it's a gir-' _Paul was starting to say, but I cut him off.

_'Shut the fuck up, Paul!' _I told him.

_'Why do you need our help?' _She asked.

_'It's kind a long story.'_ I took a few steps back from the pack when the two in front stepped up. I heard the alpha's voice, but it was kinda hazy and I couldn't understand it, so I figured she was talking to her pack. I knew I was right, when the two on either side growled and next thing I knew they had me cornered. The were fucking surrounding me!

_'Talk to her, Jake, she needs to know that you aren't a threat to her pack and her people!' Sam yelled at me._

_'I haven't come here to hurt you, your pack or your people.' _I told her, trying to make my voice calm_. 'My people need your help.' _then I done something I knew was a little risky_. 'Do you happen to know a David?'_ I asked, then showed her the picture of him in my mind.

She growled and her pack echoed it._ 'Did he send you here?' _

_'I am here because of him, but no he didn't send me.'_

_'You better start talking and I mean fast.'_

Instead of talking, I started showing her. Leah imprinting on David, Bella coming back, her strange reaction to David, her and Emmett running into my house, Bella explaining everything about the Volturi, me and Emmett going to kill David, him telling us about her pack and finally the elders decision that I would have to find her pack.

_'I know this has nothing to do with you, but after they kill us they will come after you. If you and your pack fight with us we have a better chance of winning then we never have to worry about Volturi again.'_

_'Your working with vampires?' _She asked, picking out Emmett's face from my memory.

_'Yeah, but that vampire is a part of our family. One of my pack imprinted on him.'_

_'What about the others?'_

_'My family has a treaty with them and yes we are working with them.' _I told her

_'Why would you make a treaty with vamps?' _She asked, confused.

_'Because golden-eyed vampires aren't...as bad a your normal vampire.' _I told her then explained how they feed off of animals and live with human's.

_'How come we didn't know this? I would have never killed that kids...family if I knew.' _She sounded rather upset about the turn of events and I could understand why. Vampires or not, they were Davids family and her pack took every single one of them away from him.

_'That's in the past.' _I told her. _'You didn't know and it's not your fault, what matters now is that my whole family is gonna die.'_

_'We'll help you fight them.' _She told me, her voice strong and voice of a alpha_. 'I have to talk to my father. Follow us.'_

_'You done great, Jake.' _Sam told me._ 'Paul, go let everyone know whats going on. Come back as soon as your done.'_

I could hear the alpha's hazy voice and I figured that she was explaining everything to her pack. Then without another word they took off running. Damn they are fast, I thought and took off after them.

_'How in the hell are they so much bigger then us?' _I asked Sam. The alpha was a damn girl and she was bigger then me and Sam. Leah was one of the smallest in our pack, but of course she is in no way the alpha.

_'Don't know, Jake, but if they fight with us then it will be a hell of an advantage.'_

_'That's for sure.'_

Before I knew it the pack stopped as we came into a small clearing. There was a old log house sitting in the middle. The pack started phasing and I quickly turned away when I relized that there was more then one girl in their pack. Sam chuckled at me as I ran a little ways into the tree's to phase. Shaking out my messy, somewhat dirty hair, I quickly grabbed my shorts off of my leg and put them on. Then made my way back to the clearing. They were standing in a circle talking, but as soon as I walked up, then moved around each other until what I assumed was the alpha was standing in the middle.

Slowly I walked towards them, taking in the difference between us and them. There wasn't many differences, but the biggest thing was their skin. While it was still darker, it was a few shades lighter then ours. Almost everyone in my pack had the normal black hair and dark, almost black eyes, but both the girls in this pack had light brown hair and their eyes were are striking blueish-green. The guys looked a lot like my pack, dark hair and dark eyes.

What caught me off guard most was the the two girls was standing a step ahead of everyone else and they were in the middle. While we didn't discard Leah in anyway, we also never put her in the front of the pack and it was strange seeing two girls being the leader of the pack. And not only were they the leader's they were also taller. While the guys had more muscle the girls was way taller, one of them even taller then me.

"Where did you come from?" One of the girls asked me.

"Washington." I told her.

She cocked her hip to the side and looked at me with a intense gaze. "Gotta name?"

"Jacob Black."

"Well, Jacob this is my pack." She nodded her head to the left, where two guys stood. "This is Ray and Jimmy." She nodded to the other side. "Jayson and Alex." She smiled at the other girl. "This lovely girl is Danielle and I'm Tabitha."

"Nice to meet you all."

**Bella's Point of view**

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled, laying in Jacob's bed with Leah. We had been up here all day, deciding to skip training and just hang out. We had been watching movies all afternoon and eating junk for and of course talking about Jake and Emmett.

Edward had knocked on the the door about an hour ago and when we didn't answer he found himself a nice place to sit in the woods and stalk me.

"I don't think he is getting it." Leah said. "Maybe you should take both of his arms this time."

I growled. "Yeah, then maybe he would get the point that I don't want to see him. I am stressed enough without having to deal with his sparkly ass every damn day!"

"I don't know why you are so stressed anyway, Jake is fine and he is on his way back as we speak.

"This coming from the girl that yelled 'no!' when Emmett said that he could go with Jake?" I asked, her with a teasing smile.

She scoffed. "That's totally different."

"Sure, sure."

"Is it really that hard for you? Him being gone?" Leah asked.

"No, it's not hard, I just wish he took someone with him."

That was the truth too, I wasn't stressed because Jake was gone, though I do miss him like crazy. I was stressed because while he was gone anything could happen here or anything could happen to him and I don't like that idea all too much.

"But when Edward left you, you was..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"It's different with Jake. With Edward things were intense and serious, with Jake things are light, easy, comfortable, simple...prefect."

She laughed lightly. "Yep you got it bad."

"Shut up!" I playfully smacked at her. "Besides you can't say anything cause I know for a fact that you have it way worse then 'bad' when it comes to a certain brother of mine."

She smiled happily and giggled. Leah fucking Clearwater giggled. "Yup, I do."

smiling at her, I cocked my head to the side, listening to the feet or paws thumping in the woods by Jake's house. Why would the pack be coming over here, I thought, then jumped outta the bed when I realized that it could be Jake and the other pack.

"He's back." Leah followed my lead by jumping out of the bed too then grabbed her cell phone off of the side table. After dialing the number, she only had to wait one ring before I heard Sam's voice greeting her.

"Jake is right outside with the wolves, get everyone over here." She told him and he quickly agreed and hung up. "Do you think we should call Emmett?" She asked me.

I shook my head and started walking out of the bedroom. "No, we should give our guest some time to settle in before we bring the real vamps around."

Jacob's large living room looked ten times smaller with the Jake's whole pack, minus Embry and six extra wolves in it. Not only was there six extra, they was also fucking bigger then Jake and Sam. What confused me the most was that the alpha was a girl. When Leah first phased everyone was freaked out cause they didn't think that girls could phase, but not only does this pack have two girls, one is the freaking alpha.

"If we fight them," Tabitha was saying, "we are going to die, aren't we? All of us."

"There is a good chance that we will." I told her.

"Great." She scoffed.

"But there is also a good chance that we could win." I continued. "Alice and Jasper left a few days ago looking for more people to help us fight. With the right number's we could win."

"Alice and Jasper?" She asked.

"They are apart of the Cullen clan."

"Vampires? And they are going to look for more vampires? Why would a bunch of vamps want to help us – werewolf's – their mortal enemies?"

"Lets just say that this is their way of repaying me."

"Your not human, right?" Alex asked.

"No, not really. I am part vampire. Someone changed me, but then someone sucked most of the venom out and when I woke up this is what I was."

"Why should we even trust you? A vampire?" Alex asked.

"Look, I know this isn't an easy situation to be in, but they will come after to you either way, at least if we all fight together we have half a chance to win." Jake said. "I would never ask this of you if I thought there was an easier way, but there isn't any easy way out of this. Do you think that I want to lose my family, all my friends? No I don't, but we have to fight them. There is no way out of this." He blew out a long breath. "None of us want to be here, but we don't have a choice."

"We never said we wouldn't help, but are you sure we can trust these vamps?" Tabitha asked.

I thought I could a one point, but the truth is no, you cant, I thought, but I couldn't tell them that. "Yes, we can trust them."

Author's Note - i know it was kinda short and a little boring, but the main reason for this chapter was to indorduce Tabitha's pack. The pack itself wont be a huge part of the story, but Tabitha herself will be it in a lot more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Leah point of view**

Everyone had left about an hour ago. Jake was going to look for the missing in action, Embry, while Sam and the rest of the pack was showing Tabitha's pack around La Push and Forks and Bella was going hunting. It was actually a relief to get the house to myself for a little while.

I have been staying at Jake's since him and Emmett killed David and I was thinking about asking him if I could move in for awhile, at least until I could get my own place. I didn't want to go back to the place where me and David lived.

Shaking thoughts of him outta my head, I pushed myself off the couch and hooked up Jake's PlayStation3. I put in a random game and went to grab a coke while it loaded. I groaned when I came got back to the living room. Should have been a little less random, I hate fighting games. I do enough of that in real life. But either way I grabbed the controller and stretched out on the couch.

"X-box is better."

Stretching my neck so I could look over the back of the couch, I saw Emmett leaning against Jake's front door. "I didn't feel like getting it out."

He smiled and came over to lift my feet so he could sit under them. "Where is everyone?"

"Jake is looking for Embry, Sam and the guys are showing the new pack around and Bella is hunting."

"Embry is missing?" He asked.

"Not really missing, just not here where he was suppose to be when Jake brought back Tabitha's pack. Dammit!" I told him, finishing with a curse under my breath when the little dude on the TV screen died.

"You suck." Emmett told me and took the controller from me. I watched his face as he restarted the game and pick his character.

What is it about him, I asked myself, that makes me feel so good about...everything? Maybe it's his face, its always so open and honest. He never holds his true self back. He lets himself be who he is and doesn't care what people think. So few people in this world are like that, they think that they have to change and hide who they really are.

"What?" He asked, his eyes on the TV.

I felt my face heat up. "Nothing."

He chuckled. "What time is Bella gonna be back? I need to talk to her."

"She didn't say."

He nodded. "Ya know, your a lot like her." I looked at him, confused. "Rosalie, I mean."

I stiffened. "Yeah?" Is that the reason why he is here, because I remind him of his wife?

He paused the game and put the controller on the coffee table. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

I just nodded, afraid that the tightness in my throat would alert him of the tears I was trying to hold back. Eyebrows frowned his looked down at my bare feet in his lap and started gently rubbing them.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just...I'm trying to figure out why you imprinted on me and maybe that's the reason, ya know. Without Rose I'm not sure who I am and once Bella left me to get out on her own I kinda lost myself. When she left I finally faced that I didn't have Rose anymore and I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to be myself. Is this making any sense?"

I had to clear my throat before I could talk. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

It was the same feeling I had when I was forced to give up Sam. Maybe that is why I turned into such a bitch, cause I didn't know how to be myself any more.

"But you...you make it easier to see myself, who I really am inside and not just the dumb funny guy..vampire, whatever. That is how everyone see's me, I'm the joker and that's all I ever was to my family, but to Rose I was someone else. I was a husband, a friend and a shit load of other stuff. Once I was alone I didn't know who to be anymore, so I wasn't anyone." He shook his head. "And while you do remind me of Rose, I'm not here trying to be with you because of her, I am here trying to be with you because of you and only you."

I didn't know what to say to that. So instead, I asked him. "How long was you two married."

"A very, very long time." He answered with a fond smile.

"Was you always together?"

"My whole vampire life. She saved from death and as soon as I woke up...I knew that there would never be another like Rose. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I am over her, cause I will never be over her. She holds a place in my heart that no one – not even you – will be able to touch and I am sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but its the truth."

"Don't apologize for that, Em." I sighed. "I understand perfectly and I would never ask you to totally forget about her, cause just like there will always be a place for her in you, there will always be a place for Sam in my heart."

His eyebrows went sky high. "Sam?"

"I forgot you don't know about that. Um, me and Sam were high school sweethearts, I guess you could say, we were together from the beginning of 7th and stayed together until he finished school. He was going to go to college and the next year when I finished school I was going to join him, but he ended up phasing for the first time that summer. He was missing for three weeks and when he came back he...well, he didn't break up with me but he didn't really spend anytime with me either. Then at the end of summer we had a party and my cousin, Emily came down for it, Sam saw her and imprinted. Looking back now, I can see that he did try to fight it for awhile, but you cant fight fate."

He pulled on my arm and I quickly snuggled into his side and hide my face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

He laughed. "Well, aren't we just perfect for each other. We both have past that we cant forget."

"There's nothing wrong with not forgetting the past Emmett, if anything we should remember daily. The past is what makes us who we are."

Nothing more was said, we just stayed there on the couch quietly for a long time, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't help but to think of Rosalie and if she would be happy about where Emmett is today. I know that she would have wanted him to move on with his life, but would she be happy that he is in the arms of a werewolf? I didn't think so and that worried me for some reason. I wondered if Emmett was having the same thoughts as me, was he worried that Rosalie wouldn't be happy about us?

I was shocked out of my thoughts when a cold hand took a hold of my chin and brought me eye level with Emmett. Gentle fingers ran the length of my face, starting at my hairline and ending at the pulse point in my neck. While one hand stayed there, the other moved. With a smile I couldn't understand he started tracing my face. His fingers ran across my hairline, they brushed my eyebrows down, they softly ran around my eyes and they drew patterns on my cheekbones.

My breath was coming in small pants by the time he finished, ending with my lips. His finger was still there though, still tracing the outside of my lips. Before I knew what was happening, his finger was gone and in there place were surprisingly soft, but still cold lips. At first I was pretty damn shocked, but it only took me a second, if even that to return the kiss.

Light, soft kisses touched my lips over and over. I didn't know if Emmett was worried about moving too fast or if he was just as scared as I was, but he never pushed the kisses passed barely there pecks for a long time. I could smell his arousal and I knew he could smell mine, but he never pushed, his hands stayed cupping my face lightly and his lips repeatedly touched mine softly. At one point I had moved my arms around his neck, my hand fisting in his short hair.

Surprising both of us, the next time his lips touched mine, I tighten my grip on his hair and pulled his face closer to me. While the soft sweet kisses were nice, I was done with soft and sweet. I wanted him and I wasn't going to wait.

"Leah." He gasped when my tongue touched the outside of his lips.

Taking advantage of his slightly parted mouth, my tongue plunged in his cold mouth. I could contain the small whimper that left me when I tasted his rich and spicy flavor, it was like nothing I have ever tasted. Both of us done with sweet and slow, Emmett gripped my waist in a slightly painfully grip and pulled me to him. I ended up straddling his lap and I could feel him, hard and pulsing on my ass.

"Emmett, please." I moaned, grinding down on him.

"Fuck!" He groaned and the next thing I knew we were moving. With my legs and arms wrapped around him, he flew to the guest room at vampire speed.

I felt the softness of the bed beneath me and the hardness of Emmett above and dimly I thought that maybe we shouldn't be doing this in Jake's house, but that thought left me as soon as I felt Emmett's full weight on top of me. His lips touched my briefly before they landed on my neck again, right at my pulse point. Sucking hard on the patch of skin there, he moaned against me.

I couldn't take this, I needed him now. Frantically, I whispered out that one word again and again. "Now, now, now, now..."

I could barely understand myself, but Emmett seemed to understand because next thing I knew my shirt was ripped right down the middle. He didn't take it all the way off, just let it hang there on my body. Next went my bra, he gaze down at me for a split second before his mouth was on. His lips kissed, sucked and nipped at the peaks of my breaths, while his hands started a short work on undoing my pants.

Reduced to a whimpering, mumbling mess I could do nothing but lay there and watch as he stripped me. My pants were gone and my panties didn't stand a chance, they were now on the floor in several pieces. For a second I couldn't see or feel him, but then suddenly he was standing beside the bed his eyes racking up and down my body and he was naked as the day he was born. Swiftly, he pulled me up and ripped my ruined shirt and bra the rested of the way off. Then he was on my again, he upper body pressed tightly to mine and his almost shockingly cold hand was resting on the inside of my thighs.

My body was on fire, the heat so intense that Emmett's cold touch was startlingly, but still pleasurable. He trailed his fingertips slowly up the thighs until he found the moister that he was looking for. Oh, so slowly his fingers ran the length of me, spreading the moister around until he got to my clit and gently pressed down.

"Emmett, please...please, I can't..." My head was rocking back and forth frantically.

"Shh." He whispered against my lips. "I know, baby."

Two cool fingers thrust into me and I screamed. His eyes shot to my face, thinking I was in pain, but it was far from pain. Pleasure that I have never known rocked through my body, making me twitch and shudder.

"Oh, God! Please, Em, please. Need...you, now!"

My pleas didn't go unanswered, his fingers were gone replaces with the head of his rather big cock. His eyes stayed on my face, watching for any signs of pain as he slows pushed into me. My jaw clenched, there was some pain, Emmett wasn't small and it had been awhile.

He stopped, but I shook my head, the pain was there, but it was more of a pinch then anything and it just added to the pleasure of being filled by him. Having the green light, he thrust into me fully with a growl that would probably be heard 3 miles down the road.

"Fuck, Leah, so fucking hot." He groaned, his lips formed into a sexy sneer.

Moaning, I pushed myself against him trying to get closer. "Em..please!"

A soft rumbling sound came from deep in his chest as he pulled out of me slowly, leaving on the tip in, before thrusting back in almost painfully. The pattern continued, him leaving my body slowly – unwilling – then thrusting back in brutally hard.

"Fuck...yes! More, Emmett, harder!"

He growled. "You feel so good, baby. So hot...so wet."

His lips crashed against mine, silencing my plea's. Are tongues fought, both of us fighting for dominance of the kiss. Emmett, of course, won and he kissed me the same way he was fucking me. His tongue thrusting and exploring my mouth in the same way that his cock was explore the inside of my body.

I could feel my body clenching and I knew that this was going to be over a lot sooner then I would like it to be. I try to hold back, but I knew it wouldn't work, not with Emmett's thick cock pounding into me.

"So close...please, please." I broke away from Emmett's mouth, gasping and moaning.

He growled, his thrust picking up speed and power. "Then cum for me, Leah."

My scream echoed the in the room and my body clenched painfully hard.

"Fuck...Leah!" He yelled out, his thrust now frantic.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I came again before the last wave of my first orgasm even finished.

He roared and his body stiffened, then I felt the his cold seed spill into me. He body fell into mine, our bodies fitting comfortably together as we caught our breath. Emmett nuzzled his face into my neck, his breathing was ragged and rough even though he didn't need to breath. We laid there for a while, with him still deep inside of me, before he regretfully took a deep breath and rolled off of me.

"Fuck, that wasn't suppose to happen." He finally said.

I knew what he meant and I knew he didn't mean it as a bad thing. I chuckled. "Yeah, it wasnt in my game plan either."

He chuckled. "You started it."

Lifting my body up, I pulled the blanket out of underneath me. Emmett followed my lead and we both snuggled under the covers, his arms tight around me. Smiling, I laid my head on his shoulder and threw one of my arms and one of my legs over him.

"You kissed me first." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was going for soft and sweet, you wasn't."

"M'kay, fine I'll take the blame." I told him.

"Well, not all the blame lays on you, I did have a pretty damn big part in it." He laughed.

I smack his chest, making my hand sting slightly. "Shut up so I can sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered, laying a kiss on the top of my head.

**Author's Note – Um, merry Christmas? Yeah, I'm not really sure what to say here. This is the first lemon that I ever finished and posted I might just have a panic attack waiting for reviews for this chapter, lol. I know it's a little on the short side, but I really wanted to get my first lemon outta the way, ya know. **

**I meant to have it done a lot sooner, but my grandmother went into the hospital with a lung infection, then three days later my grandpa went into hospital. Thank God, they are both okay! That is one of the many reason that updates have been super slow. I'll try to update more, but like most authors know sometimes real life is a bitch and writing is slow. Anyway, enough of my ranting, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as Leah and Emmett, did ;)**

**Hope everyone is have a good Christmas and since I know that I most likely wont be updating until after New Years, so...have a happy New Years, people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**** – ****Okay, so there is a time jump in this chapter, kinda of a big time jumped but anything of importance will be token care of in a flashback within the next couple of chapters. Oh, and sorry about the wait with this chapter. I fucked up again...I had one of my friends update my computer and I forgot about saving my stories to my flash drive so I had to re-write this, but I think it turned out better in the long run anyway. **

**Now on with the story...**

**Jacob's Point Of View **

We stood in a straight line, 16 shape-shifters and 29 vampires. 45 all together, but there was over 50 coming. There was still a chance that we would all die easily. We had trained long and hard over the past month, but nothing and I mean nothing could have prepared me for this day. The day when I could loss everything that is important to me, fuck I could end up losing me own life.

"Bella? Do you have your shield up?" Jasper asked.

"Up and ready here." She answered quickly.

"Okay, now everyone remember us vampires will go after the gifted ones, you guys just rip whoever head off you can, got it?" Jasper asked us and we quickly nodded. "Ten minutes, tops."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. Ten minutes until fate decided if we are going to live or die. Ten minutes until fate decides if I will ever get to see my family again. Everyone in the pack was thinking the same thing I was. I felt the worse for Sam, not only did he have a wife to worry about, but his son and unborn child would also suffer from this. If we die, then these vamps say they are going to go after our families to make sure that the gene is dead. Would these vamps really be cold-hearted enough to kill a mother and her two kids, one of them not even born yet? Would they really be so cruel to kill a old man in a wheelchair? So cruel to kill a small family that actually has no idea about the supernatural world? I hated asking these questions, cause I already knew the answer...yes, they would.

"Jake, please." Sam whispered in my head and I realized that all the wolves were whimpering softly as the thoughts of their loved ones dying went through my head.

"Sorry, guys." I told them, then butted my nose against Bella's back.

She threw me a smile over her shoulder then patted my head a few times. I wasn't sure what to think when it came to Bella. We have officially been together for a while now, but it's like nothing has changed. Sure, we kiss but its nothing more then a soft pop kiss and we sleep in the same bed, but that was going on before we admitted we loved each other.

I had started thinking that maybe we just aren't meant to be. I mean, me and Bella have known each other our whole lives, it should be easy and simple for us to fall into a relationship, but instead it's like we are still best friends. It just seems like she is holding back still.

We had promised each other that the past would start staying in the past, but she is holding on to something and I'm starting to worry if its Edward. I know she cant stand the guy, she has ripped his arms clean off his body twice. Once when I was looking for Tabitha's pack and again when we was training with the vamps and he was dumb enough to call her 'his Bella'. I had never seen someone move as fast as Bella did that day. She was in front of him within a second and both of his arms where gone the next.

I know she doesn't want him back, so what else could be holding her back? Or maybe it's me, maybe I am holding myself back and I don't even realize it.

"Ten minutes." Jasper whispered, cutting my thoughts off.

"Okay, so I know I'm a bitch about 99.8% of the time, but you guys have been there for me through a lot of shit and...i love you guys." Leah stammered out.

The tension broke and everyone in my pack started laughing.

"Damn, I wish I had a recorder!" Paul joked. "You know that was a first and a last right there, but I love you idiots too."

"Yeah, the last month has been really hard on me and Kim and you guys have been there every minute. You really are my family." Jared said.

Damn, I had almost forgotten about that. We had all been sitting around one day when Jared said he has something to tell us...

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up the sound of laughter. I could easily hear all the girls in the kitchen, sounded like they were cooking and I could hear the guys downstairs in what they called the 'guys room' playing pool. _

_I laid there for a moment trying to figure out what was missing when it finally hit me, Embry. He wasn't here again. Shaking my head I jumped out of bed and went to grab a quick shower. _

_Downstairs everyone was in the kitchen eating and talking. Sending them a smile, I grabbed me a plate and fixed up two stemming hot roast beef and gravy sandwiches and took a seat by Bella. _

"_Anyone know where he is today?" I asked._

"_Nah, I stopped by his house today and his mom said he went up to Settle again." Embry answered. _

_I just nodded and started eating. I listened as Sam and Emily talked about the baby and my dad tell Bella, Claire and Amanda stories about fishing with Charlie and Harry. I watched Leah out of the corner of my eye as her and Emmett talked and played around and I couldn't help, but be proud. I had without a doubt the best family a guy could every ask for. No, things weren't perfect, but we were always there for each other and we always had each others backs. _

_Lunch was quickly over and we all thanked the girls and helped them clean up before moving to the living room. Once we where all seated with some of the younger guys on the floor playing some kinda of fighting game on my playstation3, Jared stood up and pulled Kim to the middle of the room. _

"_I have something to tell you all." He said in a shaky voice._

_The boys paused there game and we all turned to the couple. Kim looked confused and Jared, he looked...like a dying man. I must have made a move to stand or something cause he held his hand up at me and smiled a weird, painful looking smile._

"_Thanks, Jake but this is important."_

"_What is it, Jared?" Kim asked, nervously._

"_I went to the Cullen's last week." He announced._

_Once he said that I knew exactly what was going on and I knew it wasn't good. Kim and Jared had been trying to get pregnant for a few years now and when a whole lot of nothing happened they decided to go to the doctor to make sure that everything was working right. They did go and everything was fine with Kim, but we talked Jared outta of doing a sperm count. _

_It wasn't that we didn't want them to find out what was wrong, we just knew that going to a normal human doctor wasn't a option for us. There is no telling what would show up in blood work or a sperm sample. _

_Shaking my head, I sent Sam a look and he nodded. He knew too that whatever Jared had to say wasn't good news._

"_I'm shooting blanks." He finally said, trying to make a joke out of it. _

_No one moved for a long minute then Kim went down. With a sob she fell against Jared. He closed his eyes tight and held her even tighter, but I could still see the tears working their way out of his eyelids. _

_Bella and Emily jumped up and made their way to Kim. Emily whispered something to Jared and he let go of Kim. Bella and Emily wrapped their arms around Kim and took her upstairs. From the corner of my eye I saw Tabitha holding Nick and rushing her pack downstairs. _

_Jared fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing. Me and Sam worked together to get him up and out the back door. We slowly walked him into the woods and as soon as we let him go he exploded. _

_**End of Flashback **_

I shook those thoughts out of my head, knowing Jared didn't want to re-live it anymore then he already had too.

"Same here, I don't know what I would have done without you guys these past 8 or so years." Quil spoke up. "Jake, Em? You guys have always been my brothers and you know I love you guys, but the rest of you guys and Leah have been great and I love y'all too." 

"I know you all haven't been exactly happy with me this past month and I'm sorry that I cant tell you whats going on, I just...thank you all for being there for me. I love you guys too." Embry said.

I still don't know whats going on with him and it kills me, not only cause he is my best friend, but cause I'm his alpha. He should be able to come to me about any and all things like we did when Sam was alpha, but I can't get him to talk to me.

It's not like he is depressed or anything he is just always missing. He wasn't coming to pack meeting, or training or even show up for the dinner Bella made twice a week for the whole pack. I hate it, but what can I do? I don't want to force him to tell me. Even though we are a pack we also have personal lives and I don't want to force anyone to tell me what goes on in theirs.

Everyone else in the pack said their thanks and let the pack know that they loved them until finally it was silent. The only one that hadn't said anything was me.

"Guys...damn, I don't even know what to say. I haven't been alpha long so I can't take credit for this pack, that goes to Sam. He is the one that was there for each and everyone of us and I thank you for that Sam. You have made me a pack that I will be proud of if I die here today. You have token all these brats, including me and helped us more then you will ever know. Guys, you have helped me through so much shit it anit even funny. I love you each and everyone of you. Life just wouldn't be life without ya." I told them. "Okay, enough of the mushy shit, get ready to fight for our people...our family."

The pack mind for once was silent, there was no words only pictures. Kim in Jared's mind, Emily and Nick in Sam's, Claire in Quil's, Rachel in Paul's, Amanda in Seth's and Emmett in Leah's. Then the pack was silent for a different reason. A boy, maybe 18 with dark blond hair and light blue eyes, he was short and kinda stocky was flashing before our eyes.

"Em?" I asked.

He let out a large breathe. "Uh, yeah that's my imprint?" He admitted like it was a question.

We had no time to think about that though, because Jasper looked back at us. "Get ready!" He said. "Their here."

We watched as about 60 vampires walked into the large clearing and there was no more talking, it was time to fight. We had thought that they would stop when they saw how many vampires and shifters where here to fight, but they didn't even hesitate. They didn't step three feet into the clearing before they where charging at us.

Growls went out everywhere as we ran to meet them half way and just like Jasper told us we didn't pay attention to which of this Italian vamps we, we just killed which ever one came to us first. We all kept a eye on the pack mind though. With so many vamps we were all fighting more then one at a time and there was not one second to waste and if we did then we were dead.

One vamp, two vamps, three vamps, four vamps...I tour their head off and threw it towards the woods without a second thought. There was no time for thinking, they where coming at us from all sides.

I wasn't sure how long it lasted or how many vamps we tore apart, but finally..finally a loud "STOP" went out around the clearing and I think everyone stopped moving. There was a vampire standing in the middle of the clearing and rather then looking mad and upset that we killed about half the vamps here, he looked calm and collected.

"Aro and Caius are dead, I'm the last of the brothers alive and I surrender. This wasn't even a fight I wanted. If you end the fight now and let the rest of us live, I promise you wont hear form us again."

That's when I realized that we had killed more then half the vampires. Including the one that surrendered there was about 15 vamps standing around him ready to give up. Sadly for him though, that's also when I realized that there was two people thoughts missing from my head.

Almost wildly I looked around and saw three russet body's laying on the ground. Two of them was ours and the other one was from Tabitha's pack.

With a growl I ran to the bodies, but I knew from the start that they were already dead.

"Brady..." Sam though helplessly, standing over his unmoving body.

My head snapped up to the vamp that was standing in the middle of the clearing. The only thought in my mind was, attack and that's just what I did. Me and the pack together tore the vamp into more pieces then we could count. Standing in a circle with vamps all around us, we finished the last 15 or so off quickly with the help of Tabitha's pack, Bella and Emmett.

After Tabitha's pack went over to their dead brother and my pack went to ours. I looked down at the two bodies and knew that there was a third death in our family, in my family.

When a imprint or a wolf dies, the other dies with him or her. I had no doubt in my mind that Rachel felt the same pain Paul did and I had no doubt that she was dead somewhere in my house where we left all the imprints and family.

As if God himself was reading my thoughts, I heard sirens go off and I knew they where headed towards La Push.

**Author's Note** – **yeah, my fight sucked, but I just couldn't make it come out any better. I'm not good with writing fights as we can all plainly see, lol. Anyway, I hope you liked regardless. **


	18. Chapter 18

_All things twilight belong to the wonderful S.M_

_A/N at the end of chapter_

Jacob's Point Of View

_Rachel..._That was the only thing going through my mind as the vampires finished burning the scattered pieces of vamps. My sister was dead, two of my brother's was dead and one of Tabitha's pack was dead. We knew going into this fight that some of us, if not all of us would die, but knowing something and actually having to face it was two totally different things.

"Jacob?" Bella called to me. "Do you think you could phase? There are some things that need to be discussed."

I nodded my head and quickly phased, throwing on the shorts that was tied to my ankle. "What needs to be discussed exactly that involves me or my pack?"

"As you know, Jacob, the vampires that we killed were the vampires that kept the law in our world. Now that they are dead someone else is going to have to do that job and since we killed them we have to figure out exactly who can be trusted to do that." Carlisle explained.

"Okay, but I still don't see how that involves me or my pack. We might be in the super-natural world, but we aren't vampires and I could care less about the vampire's laws."

"You don't seem to understand, if there wasn't laws and people to enforce the laws, then humans would be dying left and right at the hands of vampires, war between vampires would be happening daily all around the world. Is that what you want?" Jasper asked.

No, that wasn't what I wanted but right at this moment I really could care less about it. "This pack takes care of our land, what happens around the world doesn't really matter to me. You're the vampires, you guys figure it out. Right at the second I'm not worried about who is going to run the vampire world. I have lost two brothers and my sister and I just want to get home to help my family, not sit around here wasting time because you're worried about fucking vampire laws."

"I under-"

"Jasper." Carlisle cut him off. "He is right they have their own mess to clean up right now."

"I'll have Bella or Emmett call you within the next couple of days and we can meet up at the usual spot to talk all the details over." I told them.

"That sounds fine."

"And, Carlisle? Thanks for all your help, there's no way we would have been able to do this without you all." No, I didn't like them but if it wasn't for them then chances are, we would all be dead.

"We were happy to help, Jacob. Call if you or your families need anything."

The past few hours have been without a doubt the longest in my life. As of now me and the pack was sitting around with the council and all the families of the pack that knew about us. Tabitha's pack had already left; they needed to get home so they could make their own arrangements.

"Jacob...Jake?"

My head snapped up and I looked a Billy. "Yes?"

"Why don't you and the pack get on home? You've all had a long day and need to rest."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Guys you go on and get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

The pack slowly got up one by one and left, but I stayed seated. I wasn't quite ready to go home and face the emptiness that was there. Bella and Emmett were still with the Cullen's and sure Leah would be at home, but...I just wasn't ready to go home yet.

"Jacob you need to rest." Billy said gently. I shook my head at him and he sighed. "Why don't you walk outside with me then?"

Nodding, I got up and started wheeling him outside. Sighing, I slumped down on the steps. "Jacob..."

"I'm fine, dad. I'm just...I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. You haven't said so much of ten words in the last 3 hours."

I shrugged. "What would you like me to say? Did you not see those people sitting around us, dad? Look at them and look at the way they are looking at me. Every single one of them is blaming me for the death of Paul, Brady and...Rachel. And I know you are sitting there thinking the same thing as all of them. You're sitting there thinking...'my son killed my daughter' tell me your not?"

"Jacob Black! How could you even think such things? It was not your fault, you done all you could."

"Did I, dad?" I asked. "Because I don't feel like I did.'

"Jake, there are something's that you can't control and this is one of those things."

I shook my head, not really wanting to hear it. "How are we going to explain this to people, dad?"

"I and the elders will take care of that, you just take care of yourself and your pack. Now, I want you to go home and get some rest, do you hear me?"

Ignoring him, I took off into the woods and phased. I needed to run; maybe it would help me clear my head.

Bella's Point Of View 

Growling lowly, I stood up and started pacing. We have been here for three hours and everyone was talking in circles. I wanted to get back to La Push and I knew Emmett did too, but these fucking vampires just couldn't make up their damn minds.

"Why don't we just vote?" Emmett suggested for the millionth time.

"We can't just vote on something as important as this Emmett." Edward said, scolding him like he was a toddler.

I growled. "Watch it, Eddie."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because God forbid anyone talk down to Emmett right?"

"Right." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I just don't see why we can't vote." Emmett huffed, pulling me down sit beside him. "I would like to get this over with sometime today."

"Just can't wait to get back to those mutts can you?" Edward sneered.

"Emmett's right, why don't we all take a vote and whatever coven gets the most votes will take over for Volturi." Carlisle spoke up, before Emmett could say something that would lead to a fight.

"There is no point in voting, Carlisle." Alice frowned. "I already know who most of everyone is going to pick and I don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea. The Cullen coven is the most humane. You don't let things cloud your judgment and you have enough power in your coven already so you won't have to turn nor have many others join you." Eleazar spoke, looking at every vampire in the room.

"There are only five of us, Eleazar." Carlisle reminded him. "And you know how I feel about changing people."

"You wouldn't have to. Maybe..." He hesitated. "Maybe my family could join you too."

Vladimir let out a loud laugh and then scoffed. "A bunch of vegetarian vampires ruling the vampire world? Ha! Yeah right."

"No, I think Eleazar is right, they might be the best fit for this." Stefan said, thoughtfully.

Vladimir glared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"No, think about it. They have the power and they have the compassion that the Volturi never had plus if you add Eleazar's coven and a hand full of human drinkers they would be unbeatable."

"I agree with Vladimir, it's not a good idea." I mumbled and Emmett nodded beside me. "Besides that, the Cullen's do not have any compassion. They are a lot more cold hearted then anyone ever thought."

Stefan scoffed at me. "Little girl, you know nothing about cold hearted vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "I know enough."

Ignoring me, they kept auguring. Half the of the people...vampires, whatever, thought that the Cullen's would be perfect for the job, while the other half thought that ideal was more than laughable. I leaned against Emmett's shoulder, waiting impatiently for them to make up their damn minds already.

I wanted to check on Jake badly. If I knew Jake at all, then I know he is going to blame this on himself, when it really is in no way his fault. Then there was Billy, who was most likely devastated and the pack. I hated being stuck here when I knew Jake needed me there.

"Just a couple more hours, Bella." Emmett leaned down to whisper in my ear.

Edward head turned towards us sharply. "Don't you think that this is more important than a bunch of mutts?"

I clenched my jaw, knowing if I said anything I would blow up on his stupid ass. Emmett growled. "It's has nothing to do with that, Edward."

"Then please tell me, what is so important that you both need to be in La Push with those mutts right this second?"

"Maybe the fact that our mates are dealing with, not one, not two, but three death's right now."

"Mates?" Edward scoffed. "I can't believe that you think some mutt is your mate. Rosalie -"

Emmett was up and running towards Edward in a second. He crashed into Edward sending both of them through the glass wall Edward had been resting against. The big glass wall shattered and Edward landed on his back a few feet from it with Emmett holding him down, growling in his face.

"I believe I have told you more than once to keep her name out of your mouth!"

"What are you going to, Emmett? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." Edward laughed in his face.

"Don't test me, you son of a bitch!" And just like that, they were fighting. Everyone ran outside after them as they made their way into the tress.

"Bella! Do something." Alice cried looking back at me sitting in the same spot I was before the fight started.

I raised my eyebrows and leaned back in my seat with a smile. "I don't think I will..."

While everyone chased after the fight, I grabbed the Cullen's house phone off the coffee table and dialed Jake's number.

"Black's residence." Leah answered.

"Hey, where's Jake?"

"Oh, hey Bella. Um, Jake? Yeah, he sent everyone home a few hours ago, but I haven't seen or heard from him since. I called Billy, but he said that he took off running in the woods after saying that everyone blamed him for..well, you know. I tried to phase and talk to him, but he is doing a pretty good job of blocking us all. I was going to call you, but I didn't know the Cullen's number and your cell is here." She explained quickly.

I huffed. "That boy can be so stupid sometimes. How would it be his fault?"

"I don't know, but you know how Jake is. He can be too selfless for his own good sometimes. Hey, is Emmett still with you?"

I looked behind me at the broken glass window. I could faintly hear the fight, Emmett cursing like a sailor, Edward gloating him and everyone else trying to stop it. "Yeah, but he's busy at the moment."

"What aren't you telling me?" Leah asked, with a sigh.

"He is out in the woods fighting with Edward."

She chuckled. "I thought that was your job."

"Yeah, well when dealing with Edward it's everyone's job to fight him. Anyway, I was just calling to check up, how is everyone?"

"As good as they can be. No one's really talking at all right now. Most of the pack went straight home as soon as they could. All the girls are pretty upset so they wanted to be with them. Tabitha's pack was out of here as soon as we got back to La Push. Jake let them take the Rabbit. Tabitha said some of them would be back after they got everything settled with Jayson's family."

"What about you?" I asked, softly.

I heard her let out a deep breath. "I don't know, I don't think it's sunk in yet."

"Alright, hang in there. I and Emmett should be there within the next hour or so."

With a quick bye we hung up and I sunk into the sofa with a sigh. Big bad Leah was back for the time being. She was shutting off her emotion and I didn't like it one bit.

And Jake, I knew he would blame himself. I guess we are a lot alike in that way, always taking the blame for shit that is way out of our control.

I heard Emmett roar and took off running towards the sound of the fight. Emmett had Edward pushed against a tree. Emmett had at some point lost his shirt and I could see a large chunk of the skin on his back was missing. Edward wasn't in any better shape. His left arm was missing and a piece of his cheek was gone.

Most of the vampires where standing around watching amused, while the Cullen's were yelling at the guys to 'stop this nonsense' like that was going to do any good at all.

"Stupid fucks." I muttered under my breath and walked over to Emmett. I grabbed him by both his arms and threw him backwards. Following after him, I put my shield up and watched amused while Edward tries to run after Emmett and ended up knocked on his ass.

Emmett stayed sitting on the ground with a dimpled smile on his face, while I went to track down his missing body part. Thankfully, it was all in one piece so it would be easier to put back on.

Kneeling down beside him, I worked as gently as I could to put the piece back on his body.

"We need to leave, Em. Jake won't talk to anyone and Leah has kind of gone ice-queen." I told him as he hissed and groan while I tried to get the piece on his back right where it was suppose to be. "Hey, Jasper! Can you come here for a minute?"

"Did you talk to her?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah." I told him and let my shield down for a minute to let Jasper in. "Can you seal this for me?"

"Why can't you do it?" He asked, confused.

"I don't have the venom to seal it." I said moving away from Emmett to give Jasper room.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked in a hiss.

"Just that Jake was in wolf form blocking everyone, everyone in the pack was at home with their families and Tabitha's pack was gone home. Oh, and that it just hasn't sunk in for her yet."

"And somehow that makes her an ice-queen?"

"No, but she is going back to the old Leah ways. Blocking out her own feelings." I explained. "I think she needs you."

"Well then as soon as Jasper is done I'm leaving."

Jasper worked a little quicker at that, knowing Emmett wanted to be with his mate. Once he was done, he patted Em's back. "All done, big guy."

"Thanks, Jazz."

Jasper froze at the nickname. "I...your welcome."

Emmett turned to smile at him. "I need to hunt before I go to La Push. Wanna go?"

"Me?" Jasper asked and I almost laughed but pressed my lips together the last second and held it in.

"No, the blond hair Texan behind you. Yeah, you." Emmett said, shoving Jaspers lightly on the shoulder.

Jasper opened his mouth, but nothing came out. After a couple seconds of silence he finally nodded.

"Cool." Emmett shrugged; trying to act like it was no biggie. "I know a great place to get some bear. Let's go!"

In true Emmett fashion he took off with like a giddy kid and ran right into my shield. Falling on his ass, he cussed me and my 'stupid shield'.

Laughing I let it drop and turned around to see all the Cullen's looking as they ran into the tree's with big smiles.

"That doesn't mean anything for any of you, I hope you know that." I said walking passed them. "He still hates all of you; he just knows – like me – that Jasper truly didn't have anything to with me or Rose. He was just following orders like a good little puppet this coven turns everyone into."

**Emmett's Point Of View **

"Thanks for hunting with me, Jazz." I bumped his fist with my own.

"No problem. Let us know if you or the pack needs anything, okay?"

Nodding, I crossed the border. "Yeah, I'll do that. See ya around."

Sending him one last wave over my back I ran towards Jake house. More anxious then I have been in a long time. I didn't like the idea of Leah cutting her feelings off from everyone. She doesn't really seem like the type to do that, but it's not like I know all that much about her. From what I hear from before she was a bigger ice-queen then my Rosie. The thought made me laugh. She isn't mine anymore, she's isn't anyone's. Leah is mine now and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that never changes.

Once I was at Jakes I slowed down to a jog and made my way into the house. I could hear Leah on the phone, sounded like she was in her room. Taking the steps two at a time, I knocked on her door twice before opening it.

She smiled at me from her spot on the bed and held up a finger signaling me to wait a moment.

"I know, Billy." She paused for a second. "I wish I could, but Jake won't listen to me either. I've tried to phase a few times today but he just won't listen to me. He won't listen to anyone.

I jerked my head towards the bathroom and mouthed 'shower' to Leah. She nodded and I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I didn't want to ease drop on their convocation. Billy was worried and stressed enough as it is, he didn't need anything adding to that.

I was only in the shower for about five minutes when I felt Leah move in behind me. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her body heat – hotter than the water spraying down on me – sinking into my core and warming me from the outside, in.

With her head resting against my shoulder and the water falling fast I couldn't feel her tears, but I could smell the saltiness in them. I turned around confused, where was the ice-queen? Ignored my own thoughts and questions, I just watch her. She hides her face in my bare chest, not wanting me to see her tears. Hooking a finger under her chin, I raised her head up with little resistance from her.

She looked heartbreakingly adorable. Her hair laid in wet ringlets on her bare shoulders. Her chocolate eyes peered up at me sadly, with tears glistening on her dark eyelashes and cheeks.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. What do you say to someone that lost some much in such a short period of time?

As if reading my mind, she shook her head. "Just….just hold me, please?"

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her face back on my chest and let the tears come. No longer hiding from me, but taking refuge in my arms.

**Author's Note –** **It's been a few months….or more since I updated. Sorry about that but I have been super busy working third shift and had a bit of writers block. Fun stuff, right? Anyway, I know this chapter isn't my best work, but this update has been a long time coming and I wanted to get it out. **

**Now that I'm back to writing this story is really going to pick up. I've kind of lost focus with where this story is going when I decided to add Emmett's and Leah's relationship. They are just such a fun pair to write about that I kind of forgot about the main focus, which is Jake and Bella.**

**I also re-read this story is realized that there is a lot left out with between chapters 16-17. I thought about going back and re-doing the chapters, but after two hours of staring at a blank screen I found out that I can't find a better way to get the story out. So going against my better judgment I am leaving the story how it is for the time being. Maybe once it is finished I might go back and fix some of the little or somewhat big screw ups I made with this story, but for now it will remain the way it is. **

**So drop me a line and review, please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note 1 –**** Well look at me go! Two chapters in one week. Go me! Though this chapter is on the short side and it's a little confusing, you'll see why at the end. **

**Woot, woot you wonderful, amazing people got my story to 100 reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guys rock and I can't thank you enough. Of course special thanks to those that have reviewed, fav'd, est. last chapter. And also thanks for that few that have voted. **

_**Oh, and of course all things Twilight belong to the lovely S.M**_

**Bella's Point Of View **

I finally found him in wolf form laying in the clearing where the fight had ended. Stopping just inside the tress I watched him for a moment. He looks so peaceful resting there in a stream of sunlight his large muzzle resting on his front paws, but I knew he was anything but peaceful. Suddenly, he let out a huge yawn and rolled over on his side. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open letting his tongue roll out of his mouth slightly.

It made me want to giggle, but I held it in not wanting to upset the little bit of peace he had found here. Walking as quietly as I could I creep up behind him slowly. His ears twitched and he let out a purring sound. As I get closer he takes in a big breath through his nose and lets out a small rumble and I know he knows that I'm creeping up behind him. Giggle quietly a few feet from him I spring from where I'm stand and land right on his side.

He grunted before rolling over and pinning me underneath him, his large paws on either side of my face. I jumped slightly when his cold, wet nose touched mine. He kept his head down, his nose resting on mine while he stared into my eyes.

"You're a dummy." I whispered, speaking for the first time. He grunted and rolled his eyes at me, before laying back down on his side.

Smiling, I follow after him and curled my body around his large frame. Sighing he stood up and pushed on my shoulder gently with one of his paws until I laid flat on my back. He looked down at me for a moment then nodded making me giggle. He laid back down beside me and wiggled around until he finally rested his head on my chest and one of his paws laid heavy on my stomach. I placed a kiss on the side of his face and rubbed his head softly as he slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep.

My eyes opened suddenly and I had to giggle. I was cuddling with a wolf in the middle of the forest. Jake was still deeply asleep, loud snores leaving his muzzle. I looked around; trying to figure out what it was that woke me up when I saw a three pairs of eyes staring at me and Jake. Emmett was stand in between Leah and Seth as they stared at my with their head cocked to the side. The look of humor easy to see even with them in their wolf forms.

"Only you, Bells." Emmett whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I shrugged and gently untangled myself from the huge wolf that was using me as a cuddle buddy. Once standing, I dusted off my backside and walked closer to Emmett and the wolves.

Smiling when Seth's tongue rolled out in a wolfy grin I patted his head. "What else was I suppose to do? Leave him out here alone?" I asked.

"No, but only you would run with vampires and cuddle with wolves." Emmett laughed loudly causing Jake to snort.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"Well, Leah caught Jake's thoughts when she phased but we were unsure of where you were so we came to find Jake to make sure you was okay." Emmett's small grin started getting bigger by the second. "From what I hear Jake was having some…interesting dreams."

I rolled my eyes at him. I seem to do that a lot around him. "Well as you can clearly see we are both fine so you guys can head home."

Seth nudged my shoulder with his nose and quickly took off into the trees with Leah following not far behind him. Emmett just stood there, his smile now gone.

"Goodbye, Emmet." I said, waving my hand towards the way Leah and Seth went.

"Fine, ruin my fun but I'm soo joking on him about those dreams when he gets home." He stuck his tongue out at me and took of screaming 'Fire' loud enough to wake the dead.

Jake's whole body flinched and he jumped up like someone shot him. I sighed at Emmett's childish behavior. That boy/man will never change, but you got to love him.

Now more alert Jacob looked at me confused for a moment before he jerked his head towards the trees.

I nodded my understanding and he was gone. Just a few short seconds later, he was back only now with two legs and less hair. That is one thing I would never understand about all the guys phasing. Looking at them as humans, no one of them has a hair on their chest, but yet when they phase there isn't a place on their body that doesn't have hair. I shook my head at the stupid thought and greeted Jake.

"Hey, good looking!" I called to him as he walked closer to me.

He smiled, but it wasn't my smile and that just wouldn't do.

"So….what would a girl have to do to get a fine piece of ass as yourself to take them out to dinner?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

The smile got a tiny bit bigger.

"Though I have to admit my intentions aren't at all honorable…."

His smile light up like the sun. "And what makes you think a good boy like me would ever mess with a girl that has such bad intentions as yourself?"

I curled a piece of my hair around my pointer finger and bit my lip. "Aww, I'm sure you have a little bit of bad boy somewhere…deep down in you."

Finally right in front of me, Jake rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Miss Swan you are just as bad of a flirt as you was when I was 16."

I shook my head. "Oh, well I wasn't really trying to flirt anyway." I ghosted my fingertips around his smile. "I was aiming for that."

He looked down, no longer smiling. "It hurts to smile….when I know that Rach…"

"I know, but she…they would still want you to be happy, Jake."

"What if I don't want to be happy anymore?" He asked, so low I could barely hear.

"Jake you can't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault, baby."

He turned away from me suddenly. "I think I'm going to go away for a couple of weeks. Clear my head get a handle on things. Sam can handle the pack until I get back."

"But Jake…." I didn't know what to say.

"It would only be a few weeks, a month at the most…..maybe two."

"So first it was a couple of weeks, then a few weeks, then a month….now maybe two? And when your gone is two months going to turn into three, then four, five? A year?" I threw the questions at him like bullets. He couldn't just leave! I need him….we all need him. "Jake running away is not going to fix anything!"

He turned to me, his eyes harder then I have ever seen them. "Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?" His lip turned up in a snarl.

My mouth opened up in a silent gasp. Jake had never….never looked at me like that and I was honestly scared of him for the first time in my life. I could see the power rolling off of him in waves. His head held tall, his eyes hard with no feeling at all.

Jake had never look at me without love in his eyes. Even when we was fighting that love was always….always there and now at the drop of a hat it was gone…..just gone.

"I don't…Jake….I don't." I couldn't form the words.

"You don't…you don't….What Bella?"

Harshness.

That's all that was in his voice, no love no tenderness. Nothing, but harsh words. I turned away from him, intending to go back to Charlie's but Jake grabbed my arm and jerked me back around to face him.

"Jake running away is not going to fix anything!" He mocked me. "Run run run. Tut, tut Bella it doesn't fix anything. Haven't you learned that lesson by now?"

"Let her go, Jacob." Sam voice was strong, but held a tiny bit of fear. Fear that the alpha wolf easily saw.

"What if I don't want to, Uley?"

"You don't want to hurt, Bella. I know you don't."

"Why not? She's nothing but a bloodsucking leech anyway." He spat at me.

"Jacob let go of Bella and walk towards me slowly." Sam tired again.

"No, I'm having too much fun. Isn't that what you guys wanted anyway? For me to have fun? Well, look…now I am. Aren't you happy for me, Sam? Aren't you happy that I'm having fun?"

I closed my eyes and blocked out everything I could. This...this wasn't my Jacob. I don't why this Jacob was doing what he was, but I just had to remember that it wasn't my Jacob spitting harsh words at me and looking at me with those dark, cold eyes.

_He isnt you Jacob right now Bella, i thought to myself, just ingore him. Just ingore him, he isn't himself right now. _

**Author's Note 2**** - So how many of my lovely readers hate me right now? Well, don't hate me too much cause is a good thing. Lol, may not seem like it is to you, but I know what is going to happen and Jake and Bella will get their happy ever after. This chapter is the starting point of that happiness, so just stick with me through this rough patch. **

**Thanks a bunches. Until next time **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's Point Of View **

"He didn't mean any of that, Bella." Sam said gently.

Jacob was gone. One minute he was fighting with Sam then the next he had pushed me away from him and took off into the forest, leaving me sitting on the ground in shock.

"I know…" I trailed off, unsure what to say as he helped me off the ground.

"His fighting with his wolf…it's common in shifters when something…like this happens." He started walking towards La Push. Unsure of what to do now, I followed after him. "I'm sure he'll be home soon."

I just nodded.

"Really, Bella. He'll be home soon, I promise."

**Leah Point of View **

As it turns out Sam was wrong. Jacob didn't come back home. No one has even heard from him. It's been a little over a week and Bella was slowly falling apart everyday that Jacob didn't come back.

"Babe?"

I gentle unwrapped my arms from Bella, trying not to wake her up from the little bit of sleep she is finally getting.

"I'm up here." I called softly as I got off Jake's bed and wrapped the covers around Bella's still form.

Closing the door behind me I meet Emmett at the end of the stairs. "Hey."

"How is she today?"

I just hugged him, needing his comfort. "I don't know what you want me to say…she's the same, I guess."

"The Cullen's are leaving today...They want to say goodbye to Bella."

I sighed as I made my way downstairs. "She's sleeping right now. When are they leaving?"

"Jasper said they have to be at the airport at four. They are coming here after they get done hunting."

"I can't believe they are going to be the rulers of the vampire world." I shook my head. "Just to think of Carlisle doing something like that is crazy. I don't know him that well, but what I do know I know he doesn't believe in killing like the brother's did."

"I know. I don't see it working well, but it was voted that the Cullen's and Denali is the best choice. Why I don't know."

Emmett continued to tell me about the big fight all the vampires had about the chose as I made some dinner for me and Bella. I don't know why I was wasting my time though. I doubt she would eat, she hasn't since Jake left. Emmett had been hunting for her the past couple of weeks, but other than blood and water she hasn't eat anything. It was really starting to worry me. Carlisle had told us she would be fine as long as we continued to feed her blood, but she is still somewhat human so doesn't she need real food?

"Baby, you're not listening to a word I'm saying. What's wrong?"

Emmett question woke me up and I shook my head slightly. "Sorry, just thinking. What were you saying?"

He hopped up on the counter where I was cutting up some chicken for stir fry. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just Bella."

"What about her?"

I chuckled at his questioning. "Nothing really, Em."

"Well, it had to be something for you to be so zone out."

"I just don't know what to do for her. It's been two weeks and she isn't getting any better. What if he never comes back? What if he is gone for years? Will she ever get better or will she only get worse? I just don't want to see her fall apart." I pushed the chicken away and threw the knife down. I wasn't in the mood to cook.

Emmett smiled sadly at me and jumped down from the counter. Wrapping his arms hands around my waist he hoisted me up on the counter and started where I left off.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

"Well, considering you don't eat I figured you never cooked."

"I get bored easily and find food network interesting. But back to Bella…she'll be okay. It may take her weeks or even years...But she'll be okay. She is a lot stronger than most people give her credit for."

"I don't doubt it, but I still hate seeing her like that."

"We all do, but until Bella realizes that she can move on without Jake she is going to keep pulling this act she has going on. Us babying her isn't going to help either. We're going to have to stop with the force feeding and sponge baths."

"I know it doesn't help, but I don't want to upset her anymore then she already is."

Emmett sighed. "I know, babe but I know Bella better than anyone and until she is forced to realize that Jake leaving isn't the end of the world she isn't going to get better."

I heard the front door open and close and seconds later Jared walked in looking like someone killed his puppy. "I know this, but I can't just let her lay there doing nothing and if I don't make her get up, she won't." I said to Emmett then turned to Jared. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Bella?" He asked instead of answering.

"She's sleeping, why?" Emmett told him.

"You sure she is sleeping?" He demanded.

"Yes, I just came from up there not ten minutes ago, she is sleeping."

Jared opened the kitchen door and looked up at the stairs. Sighing he turned back to us. "Seth heard some of Jake's thoughts today."

"What did he say? Is he okay? Where is he?" I fired the questions at him. "He is coming back soon?"

"There's a problem…a big one."

"Jared, tell us what's going on! What did Jacob say?"

"You talked to Jake?" Bella small voice called out.

We all jumped and turned back to the kitchen door.

"Bella…" Jared trailed off and sighed.

"What did he say?"

"Bella…he didn't really say anything. Seth just picked up on a few stray thoughts."

"You're lying!" She cried loudly. "What's going on? What did Jake say?"

"Bella, maybe you should go lay back down." Jared said gently.

"No! You need to tell me what you know! What did Jake say?" Jared just stood there looking back at me then Bella. "Damn it, Jared! Tell me what he fucking said right now!"

Emmett walked slowly towards her. "Bella, let's get you back to bed." He stopped suddenly right in front of her. "Bella, put your shield down, let me in."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No, not until he told me what Jake said."

"It was just random thoughts, Bella. Seth couldn't really understand them, but I thought you guys would want to know for now he is okay." Jared lied. I could easily tell he was lying and I knew Emmet could too.

But Bella believed every word. "Is he coming home soon?"

"We don't know. Once he realized Seth could hear him, the blocked us again."

"See; now let's get you back to bed." Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Bella and picking her up, now that he shield was down.

She nodded. "Okay. Bye guys."

"Outside…now." I whispered harshly to Jared once I heard Em in Jake's room. Jared nodding, still looking like his puppy died and followed me outside. Quickly taking off my clothes and phasing I waited until Jared done the same.

'_What did he really say?'_ I asked.

'_Leah….'_

'_Stop blocking your thoughts and tell me.' _

Instead of just telling me, he showed me Jake's thoughts that Seth had heard.

'_**Bella…..home, have to get home…why would this happened? What am I suppose to do…Melissa…Bella…I love Bella! I'm going to marry Bella…make a life with Bella…only Bella!**_

'_He imprinted?'_ I asked shocked.

'_That's our guess…why else would he be so confused._' Sam – who I hadn't even realized was phases told me.

'_Oh God….God this is going to kill her!' _

'_We can't tell her, Leah. You can't say anything.' Sam warned._

'_Yeah, cause that was my plan to go in there and break that poor girls heart. Hell no! He was the one that imprint; he can be the one to tell her…the stupid son of a bitch.'_

'_Leah…we both know that he couldn't help it. He had-' _

'_Yeah, yeah yeah…he had no control over it. Save the bullshit for someone who cares Sam, that girl is going to be devastated and all you can say is it's not his fault? Fuck that! I'm going home.'_

'_Leah, wait!'_

Choosing not to listen to his bullshit I phased. Throwing on my clothes faster than I ever have I ran back to Jake's house, through the front door, up the stairs and came to a halt once I was in Jake's room. Emmett was lying on his back with Bella lying on his chest asleep like a baby would. She was curled up perfectly laying there with her feet drawn up to her body and her face hiding underneath Em's head. I could see the tears slowly drying on her cheeks.

"I put the food away and ordered some pizza…hope that's okay." He whispered softly.

I just nodded as I walked towards the bed. Being as gentle as I could I got in and laid there beside them. Emmett gave me a small smile before taking one arm off of Bella and wrapping it around me. Sighing I laid my head on his shoulder and took one of Bella's hand's in my.

My eyes were barely open when I felt a kiss laid on my head and Emmett's voice whispering in my hair. "My girls."

**Emmett's point of view **

My girls…I guess that's a good way to put it. I don't really know how I would explain the connection I have to either of the girls lying in my arms.

Of course Bella has always been my little sister that will never change. But I also feel something deeper than that with her. While I can admit that Bella is a very beautiful girl I have never actually been sexual attracted to her. That day in the woods was more of a comfort fuck then anything. Afterwards when we talked about it we both agreed that it would never happen again. It was just too weird. I'm not in love with Bella, but yet I don't love her either. Our relationship is one that no one understands, not even us.

Then there is Leah.

I can admit that I'm in love with Leah…though I haven't told her yet. I don't think either of us is ready for those three little words that hold such a big meaning. We still have a lot to let go of. Though she will never ever say it out aloud, she isn't totally over Sam and I'm not over Rose. I think we have both came to a salient agreement that our relationship needs to stay the same until we can both let go of that past just a little bit more.

"Jake." Bella whimpered softly in her sleep and rolled off of me, closer to his side of the bed.

I sighed and untangled myself from both girls. I needed to call the Cullen's, then Sam to try to figure out exactly what it was that Jacob had thought to get everyone so down. Dragging in a deep breath I grabbed my cell off the nightstand and went into Leah room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Emily was quick to answer the phone. "Hello?" Her normally cheerful voice was dull. It worried me that the pack was falling apart so badly. It seems like after the funerals everyone's hopes dropped. I guess it really was the final nail on the coffin so to speak. "Leah is that you?"

"Hey, Emily its Emmett. Is Sam around by chance?"

"Oh, sure Emmett. Just let me go get him for you, his out back playing with Nick."

It was only a couple seconds later that Sam came to the phone, with a tired, "what's up Emmett?"

"I was just calling to see what was going on with Jacob."

"Leah didn't tell you?" He asked shocked.

"Nah, as soon as she came home she went to sleep. What's going on Sam?"

"We think Jacob might have imprinted. His thoughts weren't clear, but he mentioned having to come home…a girl named Melissa then a whole bunch of stuff about loving only Bella before he cut his thoughts off."

"Damn it!" I cursed a little too loudly.

"I know, Em believe me I know. There's nothing we can do though, at least not until he comes home…that is if he does. Who knows though Jake just might surprise us all and fight the imprint?"

I heard a sharp intake of breathe from across the hall and I knew I fucked up. Bella had heard and now there was no telling what she would do.

"He imprinted….." She whispered.

I dropped my cell and started running towards Jake's room, but I was already too late. She had opened the window and jumped out.

**Author's Note** **– I kind of feel bad about this chapter because someone had mentioned in a review for last chapter how they would hate to get to the end of this story and find out Jacob imprinted, lol but it had to be done. Oh, and just so everyone knows I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do as far as writing a Em/Leah story goes. I was thinking maybe about writing something of a sequal of this story only more or less following more of Em/Leah's life mixed with a bit of Jake/Bella and the pack. I guess only time will tell with that one, lol. **

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and fav'ing my story everyone, I appreciate it all so much. **

**Oh, and of course all things Twilight belong to the lovely S.M**

**Until next time =)**


End file.
